Safe And Sound
by Chey.Chey011
Summary: What if Bella had a sister that was older than her and never left Charlie when their mother and Bella did? What if there was another Cullen that was actually Edwards biological brother? What if Roni Swan, Bella's older sister, was William Cullen's, Edwards older brother, singer? What would happen? Would the story change at all? Read and find out ! OC Rated T for Teens.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Bella had a sister that was older than her and never left Charlie when their mother and Bella did? What if there was another Cullen that was actually Edwards biological brother? What if Roni Swan, Bella's older sister, was William Cullen's, Edwards older brother, singer? What would happen? Would the story change at all? Read and find out !  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bella's Coming  
**

"Roni! Come downstairs, I wanna talk to you!"

"Okay, be right there!"

Yup, My name is Veronica Ryder Swan, but most people call me Ron, or Roni. Except my bestfriends Chance and Stevie, they call me Ryder. Chance is gay and been my best friend since 1st grade. He's a little ginger about 5'8" and he only wears skinny jeans and flannels. Stevie moved here in 8th grade, but we hit it off right away. She's 5'3" with short black hair and hazel eyes. She's a little hipster girl, its pretty funny. But then again I am too, so I can't really say much about it. I'm 5'4" with long white blonde hair with dipped dyed blue, pink, and purple on my ends starting from just below my shoulders. My hair goes down to just passed my breasts. I have my moms big blue eyes, a small pointed nose, high set cheek bones, and full pink lips. I look nothing like my dad or my sister Bella, except I have my dads curls. Speaking of my dad, he's the one I've been living with for all my 19 years. I'm daddy's angel, daddy's girl.

"Roni, did you fall asleep again, or just lazy?" My dad, Charlie Swan, said through my bedroom door.

"Oh, haha, funny!" I replied back with sarcasm dipping off of every word. I got up and opened up my door to see my dad in his officer uniform. Did I mention that my dad was the chief of Forks, Washington police? Well, he is! He took one look at me and starting laughing. I look down at myself and wonder what he's laughing at when I realize what I'm wearing. A pair of pooh bear pj pants with a blue and yellow tank top. Oh.

"Shut up, I like these!" I said with a pout.

"I know, I paid for them." He said still laughing. "I actually came up here to tell you, I'm picking up your sister at the airport today after work. I'll be home at 4 okay?" Oh yeah, my baby sister is coming to stay with us because our bubble-brain of a mother got re-married and Bella doesn't want to keep our mommy-dearest away from her hubby. Gag. I replied with an "okay" and closed my door to get ready for the day.

After taking a shower, I took a look at the clock to see it read 7 o'clock, I still have an hour til school starts. I'm a senior if you didn't guess and I'm graduating in May, hallelujah! I took a look in my closet and got out black leggings with lacy flowers going up the side so you can see some skin. I also grabbed a red shirt that had flowers all over. It was flowy and it hang off of one shoulder. I took out my red flats and put those on. I took a look in the mirror and thought I looked good. I got out my make-up and put on eyeliner but only on the top lid with a little wing. I curled my hair into little waves and smiled.

I grabbed my red backpack and my fully charged blackberry phone, texting Chance and Stevie that I'm leaving soon and to be ready. I put a bagel in the toaster and drank some orange juice. Bad mistake because I just brushed my teeth. Ewww. After eating my bagel and grabbing my keys to my black 2008 Jeep Cherokee, I looked at the time, 7:43. I'm making good time. I grabbed my leather jacket and left the house locking the door behind me. Thank god it's Friday!

I climbed into my car and drove to Chance's house. Once I got there I beeped my horn twice and he ran out with his shoes in his hands and a pop-tart in his mouth. It's a good thing today I'm actually early, I could have missed this scene. Laughing as he got into the car, he threw his backpack in the back seat and sat down.

"Hell-" I was cut off when he shoved the half eaten pop-tart in my mouth.

"Don't eat that fatty! I thought you'd call me when you were leaving! But no." I laughed but it was hard because i still had his pop-tart in my mouth. I looked over and saw he was wearing black skinnies and a blue flannel with blue hightops and his usually neat red hair was all over the place.

By the time I got to Stevie's house, he finished his pop-tart and his hair was once again neat.

I beeped twice and Stevie came out 5 minutes after. She was wearing a long purple shirt that went to her thighs with black leggings and black flats with her hair short and straight like usual.

"Get your ass in here! We're gonna be late, woman!" I yelled to her. As a result, she flipped my off.

"I'm coming, my god!" She got in and closed the door. I sped away to the school.

"You know, for someone that's the daughter of the chief of police, you sure speed." Stevie noticed.

"I know. I'm a rebel." I winked back at her through the review mirror. They both laughed.

We got to the school at 8:15. We still had 20 minutes till school started. I must have been driving faster than normal. Hmm.

I got out of the car and made my way to the entrance of the school and bumped into a very hard and cold body.

"Hey! Watch it-" I stopped when I noticed it was William...William Cullen.. Oh fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pictures of characters are on my profile :)**

**Sorry, I couldn't wait to update this. I'm so excite for this story. Like it just came to me when I was trying to sleep and I already have chapter 2 and 3 done. But I'm gonna wait till tomorrow to post 3 :)  
**

**Twilight Belongs to Stephine Mayer ! D:  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: William Cullen and Pudding  
**

Oh shit, oh shit. I bumped into a Cullen. Not just that but the one I had a crush on for about a year now. He had honey blonde hair. It was very messy like his brother, Edward's, but more controlled. His golden eyes shined bright when he looked down at me. His eyes were surprised but his smile never left. He had a strong jaw with high set cheekbones with intense eyes. His lips were full and kissable. He was tall, about 6'3". He was built but not like his brother Emmett, or slender like his other brother, Jasper. He was beautiful and perfect.

He reached down and offered a hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up like I weighed nothing, when in fact, I weigh 130 something.

"Veronica, right?" His voice was like the smoothest silk and the softest cotton.

"Um, Roni, actually." I replied back. He smiled and my heart beat quickened. Damn it! His smile brightened.

"Right. I'm Will. But you probably knew that." He chuckled.

"Yeah. You're kinda famous around here. QUICK! Someone give me a pen and paper, I need your autograph!" I laughed back.

"Yeah. Well, my family is waiting for me. I'll see you later, Roni." He grabbed my hand and lightly kissed my knuckles. I blushed and he smiled, winked and walked back to his family. I saw his sisters, Alice is short with short black hair, beautiful of course. And then there was Rosalie, long golden blonde hair like her twin Jasper, she was even more beautiful. I quickly turned away from her after seeing her glare at me with a very bored expression. I looked back at Alice and saw that she was being contained by her boyfriend Jasper, but she was smiling brightly at me. '_Weird_' I thought. I saw Emmett give Will a fist bump. I rolled my eyes and walked into the school smiling.

Still blushing I looked at my classes. First was English with Mr. Broder. Fuck me. I, kid you not, that man should be called Mr. _Boreder_. Hehe.. Boreder.. He likes to try and be funny when really a stick in the mud is more entertaining. I got into class and saw the only chair left was next to Emmett Cullen, Will's buff brother. Ironic? Yes.

He smiled at me brightly with his perfectly straight and white teeth. "Hey! I'm Emmett." He whispered cause class started.

"Ha. I know, I'm Roni." I whispered back smiling.

"What's your full name?" Huh?

"Um, Veronica Ryder Swan...Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm calling you Ryder, that's why." He said cheekily. Hmm. Two can play this game.

"Fine. I'm calling you Emma then." I said back smirking. He laughed.. Loudly.

"Emmett, is there something amusing?" Mr. _Boreder _asked.

"Not you." I whisper to Emmett.

Chuckling he said, "Nope."

"Hmph." And with that he turned around and finished writing on the board. I winked over at Emmett and he winked back. Smiling I began writing everything that was on the board into my notes.

After English, classes were really long and boring. Now it's my favorite time of the day! Lunch.

"Hey Ryder!" Stevie called me over to our table with my food already there. We take turns paying for each other, today was her day.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"Hey bitch!" I heard. I turned to see who was saying it when I felt something on my head and falling down my face. I looked up shocked. I saw it was Brittney Harrington, the school slut.

"That's for talking to my boyfriend, you whore!" She yelled. She was holding a empty pudding cup in her hand.

"Excuse me?" I was fuming.

"You heard me! Stay away from Will, you slut!"

I laughed, hard and loud. Everyone was watching us, even the Cullens. "Last time I remember, him rejecting you for the 10th time is not being your boyfriend."

"You bitch!" She went to slap me but I grabbed her hand. She used the other hand and slapped me hard in the face pretty hard. I punched her and she tackled me to the ground, but before she could do anything I flipped us over so I was on top and sitting on her, instead of the other way around. She starting to try and pull my hair. '_Pussy_' I thought. I started to punch her in the face when I felt two cold arm slip around my waist holding me against their body and carrying me away.

"Shh. Stop. It's okay!" I heard in my ear. Instantly blushing and calming down when I recognized the voice. I let him pull me out of the cafe while Brittney's still screaming at me to "Come back and stop being a little bitch."

Once we got out of the school, he sat us down on a bench facing each other. I starting laughing while he looked at me I'm crazy. Probably.

"Haha. Sorry for getting pudding on your shirt." I said still giggling. He looks down at his gray v-neck shirt and laughs along with me.

"It's alright. I have more where this came from." He said still laughing. He lifted his hand and put it to my stinging cheek. It felt nice cause his hands where like a ice pack. I leaned into his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. All joking aside. I looked into his eyes and smile what I hoped was convincing.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said to settle his worries. He still looked concern but he smiled a small smile back at me.  
Just then his family came rushing out to us.

"Ryder! That was amazing!" Emmett screamed. Rosalie nodded at me still looking bored. At least she wasn't glaring at me anymore. Alice hopped over to me smiling but stopped when she noticed the pudding everywhere.

"Oh my! You have pudding in your pretty hair!" She exclaimed. I felt my hair and laughed.

"I guess I do."

"I'll help! Come, I got shampoo in my car! Don't ask." And I didn't cause I didn't really care at this moment. I just wanted the pudding out of my hair.

She dragged me to her 2011 Porsche Panamera. It was yellow and black. "Nice." I whispered, not thinking she would hear me. But she did.

"Thanks" She winked and giggled. I laughed with a slight blush on my face.

She opened her car and got a walmart bag out with, what I'm guessing, shampoo.

"Come on. There's a hose on the field." She said as Will come up next to me in a new black v-neck, that was fast. He had on his black leather jacket, like mine. But mine was in the cafe and I forgot about it till now. Damn. Hopefully Stevie will grab it for me.

As if he read my mind, " Are you cold?" He asked ready to take his coat off.

"Oh! No, no. I'm fine." I said but he didn't listen and put his jacket around my shoulders with his arm around me. I blushed and breathed in his scent, Honeysuckle and vanilla. My heart skipped a beat and I blushed. He smiled down at me and I smiled back shyly.

We reached the field then and got to work on getting pudding out of my hair. It took about 45 minutes. Alice, nor Will, left so I felt bad when they missed their last classed. But they told me it was okay cause it was only gym anyway. I still felt bad though. The final bell rang and Alice hugged me and left after me telling her thanks.

I put my hair in a lose bun so small layers fell out. I looked over at Will and smiled.

"Thank you. For everything. And sorry again for your shirt." I laughed. He joined me and then looked me in the eyes. My heart was racing. He took my hand still looking me in the eye and kissing my hand. Much like this morning.

"Anytime. Until next time." And then he walked away. I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding in and walked to my car to were Chance and Stevie were waiting, wide eyed. I giggled grabbing my stuff from Stevie, and unlocking my car. They both rushed in and begged me to tell them everything. I looked over to Will and his family and winked. Will winked back.

Oh yeah, life's good.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was a little disappointed to see I had no reviews, but that's okay, I'm not really writing for them, I'm writing because this idea just came to me and I had to share it with some body! **

**Sorry this is late, but with Christmas and everytime and yeah. But Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays! :D  
**

**I only own Chance, Stevie, Roni and Will.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sisters and the Weekend  
**

When I finished dropping off Chance and Stevie, I got home at 2:40 with nothing to do. I guess I could go to the store, I could use new clothes and maybe some groceries.

I went upstairs and took off my school clothes and rushed to put them in the washer considering they still have pudding on them. I, then, took a shower with my favorite kiwi shampoo and conditioner and bodywash. It smelt so good! Once I got out, I dried my hair and straightened it so all the blues and purplely pinks stood out, I redid my makeup like I had it this morning and went into my room to grab clothes. I grabbed black leather skinny jeans, with a purple flowy tanktop with my black flats and my black leather jacket. I raced downstairs, grabbed my wallet, keys and cell phone, just in case Charlie needed to reach me. I ran out the door and drove to Victoria's Secret. Once I was there, I grabbed 3 bras, 10 pairs of underwear and some socks. I went into Charlotte Rouse next, this is my favorite store! I grabbed some crop-tops, colored skinny jeans and some more flats. I always wear flats or my toms. Over all, I spent $156.19. That's pretty good for me.

I look at my phone and saw it was 4:36. Crap! Charlie's going to kill me. Oh shit! I ran to my car, but not without tripped and stumbling everywhere. I raced to my house to, indeed see, Charlie was home. I grabbed my clothes and ran inside seeing Charlie coming out of the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted. I put my stuff down near the staircase and went to kiss Charlie on the cheek.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked as soon as I finished kissing his cheek.

"What? No, 'Hi Ron, How was your day? Oh, mine was well, thanks! Oh yeah, Bella's here. Go say hi!" I said smiling and grabbed a water out of the cabinet. I turned around and looked Charlie in the face and saw he was not impressed.

"Just go say hi to your sister, I'll talk to you later." He mumbled.

I laughed, kissed his cheek again, and ran upstairs, grabbing my clothes on my way up. I went to my door and dropped my bags off on my bed before going into the spare- **_Bella's_ **room. I guess I need to get use to that.

"Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Open up, woman!" I laughed.

"Open up, woman, who?" Bella laughed back as she opened her door. She looked nothing like me. You'd think one of us was adopted if i didn't look so much like our mom, while Bella looked so much like our dad. With her long curly brown hair that stopped mid-back and big, brown, doe-like eyes. A slender 5'6" frame, unlike my 5'4". She was pale toning, while I was more olive toning.

"Belly!" I exclaimed. "You look like a young lady." I said whipping a fake tear away.

She laughed, "Yeah, well, I am 17, thanks. No longer the small 15 year old you seem to remember."

"Details, details!" I said shrugging. "Now, come over here and give me some sugar!" I winked with my arms open wide.

She ran into me and hugged me tight. We were pretty close. She was my best friend growing up, aside from Chance. We never let the fact that she decided to go with mom while I stayed with dad, get between us. Not like she had much of a choice in the matter. She was only 3 and I was 5. But I knew that I wanted to stay with my daddy. I'm not close to my mom, she always wanted me to be someone I wasn't. I love her still to this day. No matter what she would do. I haven't seen Bella in two years, since she stopped coming to Forks cause she loved the sun. We talked all the time though, she would tell me everything, just like I would her. She was my baby-bellsey.

"I missed you, Roni." She whispered into my shoulder.

"I missed you too, Bellsey." I whispered back. After what felt like hours, but was really 3 minutes, we pulled away.

"Do you need help unpacking anything?" I asked looking into her room. It was purple like it always was, and it was really nothing special.

"No, I got it. Besides, I think I'm going to go to bed, jet-lag and everything." She yawned right at the end of her sentence. Which in return, made me yawn back. I giggled.

"Alright, I'll see ya in the morning then!" I said turning to go to my bedroom.

"Night, Roni. I love you." She said across the staircase.

"Night, Belly. I love ya too." And with that said, I shut my door and put my clothes in my huge walk-in closet. Yeah. I know. I changed into short-shorts and my large cubs sweatshirt and pulled my hair into a lose bun. I climbed under my bright blue comforter and fell asleep thinking of a certain golden eyed boy.

Beep, beep, beep, beep-

I slammed the snooze on my alarm clock, it read 12:01. Le sigh. Time to get up. I climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror and grimaced. Yikes! So glad I don't have a boyfriend that I wake up to, he'd probably dump me in a heartbeat.

I laughed as I exited my room and descended the stairs going into the kitchen. Charlie must be at work or fishing cause it was only Bella sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mornin' Bells." I got out some orange juice and put a couple strawberry pop-tarts in the toaster and waited.

"Mornin'. You're up early... for you." She laughed.

"Yeah, well I can't spend all day in bed when it's my sisters second day here." I winked and munched on my now gooey pop-tart.

She glared, "I can take care of myself, I am 17 years old now."

"Says the girl that trips over everything and finds danger in the most safest spots." I said laughing. If looks could kill...

"Mhm.." She mumbled getting up, "I'm taking a shower." And then she left.

I giggled and finished my breakfast. "Alright, don't use up all the hot water on me."

"Yeah, yeah. yeah." I heard coming from upstairs.

I started thinking about Will and how him and his family acted yesterday. They were all so nice, even Rosalie! Which I found weird considering everyone either hates them or scared of them. Except me, I am neither. I mean, they aren't scary, at all, but i rarely get scared of anything. And the reason why everyone hates them is cause they're so damn beautiful and perfect. But I don't hate them for it, cause I'm not ugly but I'm not drop-dead gorgeous. I know it. I'm not like Bella, she doesn't even know she's really pretty. Speaking of the devil, I heard her get out of the shower. My turn!

After taking my shower, I changed into punk skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that fit my body and showed my toned stomach. Thank you track! I slipped on black toms and curled my hair and decided I don't need make-up today. I creeped into Bells room to see her trying to figure out what to do with her hair. I silently giggled.

"Need any help?" I finally asked. She jumped, just about, 3 feet in the air. Then she saw it was just me. I chuckled.

"Not funny. And sure." She mumbled with a ghost of a smile on her face.

I made my way over to my baby sister and helped her with her hair. In the end, I straighten it and put little waves, mostly at the end.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

"Hah, no problem." I said sitting on her bed next to her with my back against the head board.

"Soo... any boyfriends you didn't tell me about?" She said facing me.

"HA! No." I said, but Will's face flashed in my mind.

"Why not?" She was actually curious.

"Because no one's caught my eye." I lied straight through my teeth.

"Mhmmm." She said not convinced.

"Hey, do you wanna watch movies like we use to?" I asked trying to get her off the subject. It seemed to work.

"Yeah. Sure. You can pick the movies."

And that's what we did, I would pick a movie and then she would pick a movie. It wasn't until 6 that me and her fell asleep on her bed. With her head in my lap and my head on her leg, using her as a pillow.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here, but I have big plans for the next chapter. It will include more cuteness from Will and some more sister bonding. :) **

**Review(: Please and thank you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here with another update! So soon?! Oh hell yes. **

**I wanna thank KylaJade201 for reviewing, it made my day :)  
**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own Will, Chance, Stevie, and Roni.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Will and More School, Fuck!  
**

The rest of the weekend went by uneventful except on Saturday night. Billy Black and his son, Jacob, came over with a present dad bought Bella. He got her a 1960s F150 Ford truck, it was cute but really loud. She loves it so that's all that matters. Besides that, everything went fine. Now I'm at school and it's another cloudy day. But since it was April, it was actually kinda warm. So I'm wearing high shorts with a red tanktop that's lose and I tucked it in my shorts. I'm wearing my black toms, a cross necklace that goes down to my stomach. I have my hair straight. And I'm the only one wearing shorts. It's pretty funny cause everyone's cold but me and Chance. Go us!

"Roni!" I immediately recognized that voice, Will.

"Will! Hey!" I smiled brightly and looked at him.

"How was your weekend?" He asked walking along side of me.

"Pretty well, my sister came down from Arizona, and she's staying til she graduates."

"Oh that's cool! How old is she?" He asked curiously while sitting down on the same bench as we did on Friday.

"She's 17, she's a junior." I answered sitting next to him.

"And what about you?"

"I just turned 19. You?"

"19. When was your birthday?" He asked grabbing my hand and putting it up against his, palm against palm. His hand was so much bigger than mine.

"April 1st. Which is ironic, cause my parents were excepting a boy." I said laughing.

"That is VERY ironic." He said joining me in my laughing fit.

"What about you? When's your birthday?" I asked looking back at our hands that were still against each other. His hand is so cold. But it feels good, compared to my warm and sweaty hand. Ew. I hope he doesn't notice. What am I saying?! Why do I care?

_'Cause you like him' _

_'Shut up'  
_

"My birthday is October 18. I'm a fall baby." He smirked. I declared that I really like his smirk, it makes him look older and sexier.

"Lucky, I love the fall. All the leaves are so pretty, until they die, of course." I giggled. "But seriously, Fall is my favorite season. I love it."

"That's funny, because my favorite is Fall too!"

"Oh my god, twins!" I said laughing, just as the bell signaling that school is starting went off.

"Ryder! It's me! Emma!" Emmett said stomping over here. It definitely was a site. Rosalie glared at him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Grow up, would you?" She said still glaring. I giggled and Will smiled and winked over at me.

"Hey Emma." I said still smiling a little.

"You wanna walk to English together?" He asked with a slight pout on his face, as if he's trying to give me the puppy-dog face.

"Sure, Emma. I'll see you later, Will." I said smiling my best smile at him.

"Alright. Do you wanna sit with me at lunch today?" He asked, not paying any attention to Emmett telling him to hurry up.

I thought about it, and then I thought about Bella. I should make sure that she is okay before agreeing. Cause if she hasn't made any friends, then she might wanna sit with me, and I don't think that Will and his family will like it very much if I brought my sister over to their table without asking.

"I will have to get back to you on that. I have to make sure that my sister is doing okay, if she is then yes. But if she hasn't made any friends to sit with, then I will have to sit with her." I said sadly.

"Alright, just tell me in History." He said. "Well, see you then." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, like he's done before. I blushed lightly.

"Alright, see ya." I said walking away with Emmett jumping around me. I laughed slightly at seeing a big, "scary" guy jump around like he's on crack. It's funny how much of a teddy bear Emmett is. You'd think, just by looking at him, that he would chew you out if you even looked at him wrong, but really he is such a sweet heart.

"Come on, you lug. Let's go to English." I said looking at him.

"Can we sing?!" He asked suddenly. I looked at him like he grew ten heads. "What?"

I giggled. "What song?"

"Boyfriend!" He shouted.

"Seriously..?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy, for the 3rd time today. And it's only been a half hour. Oh boy.

"Yeah!" He said. "Come on, I'll start. _If I was your boyfriend, never let you go." He sang. Loudly._

I rolled my eyes, "_Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone" I sang, adding boy instead of girl, for obvious reasons._

"_I can be a gentleman, anything you want!" He sang just as loudly as before._

"_If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go." I finished just as we got to door to English._

"Ryder, you never told me you could sing!" Emmett said shocked.

"I don't, and I can't. I can sing okay, but not great." I said honestly. "I know that I don't have a bad voice, but there are other people out there that sing WAY better than I can, and I know that. Anyways, it's not like I'm going to sing in front of a big crowd, just down the hall with you or in the car with friends. And even then, I don't really sing with my normal voice. "

"Well, you sing more often. You sound good." He said. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Well, thanks?" I said laughing a little. "We should probably get inside before the final bell goes off." I pointed inside the classroom, where everyone's eyes were on us. Great.

"Probably. Ladies first." He said bowing slightly.

"Wouldn't that mean, that you would go in first?" I said chuckling. He gave me a playful glare. I went into the classroom laughing still.

* * *

-After English and Physics-

I left the classroom and went on the search for Bella. I need to find out if she has friends or not. Well, that sounds weird and kinda mean, but I really wanna know, for her sake and mine.

Thankfully, I didn't have to look long, cause I saw her at her locker getting out books for her next class.

"Hey Bells!" I shouted over everyone in the hall. Everyone, including Bella, turned and looked at me as I made my way over to my sister.

"Hey.. What's up?" She said looking at me, kinda embarrassed that people are looking at her.

"I wanna ask you something." I said not really phased but all the people looking.

"Alright, ask away."

"Do you have people to sit with at lunch, or..?" I said not beating around the bush.

"Um, yeah. I made some friends. Why?" She asked looking at me, confused.

"Cause I wanna sit with someone, and I needed to see if you had friends or not." I told you we tell each other everything. "And before you ask, yes, it is a guy. I will explain everything later tonight."

"Alright, that's fine. And yes, I do have friends. It's not impossible for me to get friends." She said playfully glaring.

I winked. "I know, but you're so shy." I started walking away laughing before she could hit me. Now to History!

Once I got to History, I saw that Will had saved me a seat right next to him. Awe, he's so sweet. I made my way over to the seat and sat down. I looked over at Will and saw that he was staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked feeling my face.

He took my hands away from my face and looked me in the eyes. "No, you're perfectly fine." He said, letting go of my hands.

"Alright. So Bella has friends!" I said smiling.

"Well, that's great! She's not a loner!" He said chuckling.

"Well, yeah! But this also means that I can sit with you at lunch!" I said brightly.

"Woo!" He said, with as much excitement as I had. I giggled. "Oh, by the way, we aren't sitting with my family. We are going to get a table away from them. I wanna try and get to know you better, without them staring at us, or being down our throats." He said laughing.

"Alright, sounds good to me!" I said. After I said that, called everyone's attention, so I couldn't talk to Will till after class. Lunch is going to be fun.

* * *

**I left it off here cause I want the next chapter full of just them and lunchtime. Gah, I can't wait :D**

**Her outfit is going to be on my profile, btw(:  
**

**Review, please and thank you! TILL NEXT TIME!  
**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry, I just wanted to let you guys know I changed how I thought Roni would look like. The new picture is on my profile. Sorry about that. I was thinking about it and I thought that Christina Aguilera looks too little alike with Bella so I changed it. I still think they kinda don't look alike cause of the hair and the eyes, but the facial features are similar. Obviously when you see the picture you will think so too. Haha. Okay, anyways. Bye :) **

**Please review and make me feel like i'm not just writing this for nothing. thanks.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry it took so long, school and everything. Blah. **

**I would like to thank KylaJade201 and Mrs. Michaela Cullen for reviewing my story :) It meant a lot to me.  
**

**Okay so here's chapter 5! Hope you like it :D  
**

**I don't own Twilight. Sadly.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lunch time!  
**

I was nervous, to put it lightly. I was nervous and excited. I am going to sit with William Cullen. What? I don't understand. He could have any woman in the world and he chose me to sit with. Not to mention, his family doesn't talk to many people, only if they really have to. But they are never really nice. So by the time History was over, my hands were practically shaking. Embarrassing. I know.

_'Okay, Roni. Calm down. It's just Will. The guy with the sexy hair and the really beautiful eyes-' _No, bad me. Bad. This is not helping.

While I was disciplining myself, Will started to walk over. Well, it's now or never. I pick now.

"You ready to go eat lunch?" The golden eye beauty asked. Well, take me out of the oven because I am done. He looked so cute with his red flannel and black tank-top. His regular black converse and his hair pulled back, just the right way. Oh what am I saying? This is Will. He would never like me in that sorta way. It's probably just a pity thing. Or a dare. The thought of it being a dare, saddened me more than it should.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said through my fake smile. I have learned to smile, because having a father that worries about you when you are anything but fine is not going to go well. "Let's go."

We started walking toward lunch. "So I think we should get to know each other more." He finally said breaking me out of my nervous break down and my thoughts.

"Weren't we playing twenty questions this morning?" I said with a slight smile.

"Well yeah, I think we should keep it up. Cause I really wanna get to know you better." He admitted. I think I blushed a bright pink. Damn over-sensitive cheeks. But he wants to get to know me! Oh my.

I giggled, oh great now I sound like a little 15 year old girl with her first crush. "Sure."

"Alright, ladies first." Double meaning, considering we got to the cafe and he opened the lunch doors for me.

"Oh, chee. Thanks." I said sarcastically, but laughing non-the-less. "Um. Where did we leave off?"

"We left off at favorite season, I think." He answered quickly. Even it took me sometime to think about it, and I have a great memory. Apparently not.

"Alrighty then. Do you enjoy music, if so, what's your favorite?" I asked as we got in line for our lunch food. I grabbed a salad and a water. Look at me, healthy eater.

"Oh, two questions, huh? Fine, then I get to ask you two questions next." I giggled a little. "Alright, I love music. If that isn't obvious, who doesn't. Except for old cranky people that have no life but to sit and just wait for that one little boy or girl to step foot onto their lawn so they can yell at them. And I would have to say, my favorite is probably rock. None of the rap or pop shit."

"Oh, but that's the best kind." I winked chuckling. "I'd say we are meant to be, cause my favorite is rock too." I joked. I totally ignored his little old people rant. Which I would have to say is true. Like my next door neighbor. Oh my god, she just wait for that one person. Even if we step near her lawn. It's _ruuuuude_.

"Perfect match then." He said with a kind of serious tone in his voice. I looked into his eyes and saw humor, and a little but of serious emotion, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone. So fast, I almost thought I didn't actually see it there. Hmm.

"Yessir! Alright twin #2, your turn." I smirked pulling out a chair for myself at an empty table in the corner of the cafe.

"Wait, why am I twin #2?" He asked, pretending to be mad.

"_Becauseeee, _" I dragged out 'because'. "I am cooler and smarter." I replied confidently.

"Oh really now?" He challenged.

"Okay, maybe not smarter, but I am cooler than you." I admitted laughing. He laughed too. I listened to our laugh, his was so rough but soft at the same time. Almost like his voice. But his laugh had it's own little twinkle in there that made it special. At least to me it did. Mine was loud and obnoxious. It sounded almost like a little kids laugh, but more deeper. It was annoying, and I hated it.

"Alright. My first question. What calms you down?" He asked after we settled down laughing.

"What makes you think I get mad?" I said, pretending to be mad, like he did earlier.

"Um, did you forget Friday?" He questioned. Oh. Damn.

"Oh damn. Okay, so I get mad. But that bitch started it in the first place. I'm sorry, but I don't care who you are, or what you are, I guess, if you mess with me, my friends or my family, I will cuss you out. And if you start throwing punches, you better make sure that you hit me good and knock me out, cause I will be coming back, much harder." I said seriously. He looked at me with a little humor in his eyes, but also understanding.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I am the same way."

"Then why don't you stick up for your family when people talk about them? Cause I know you know that they are." I asked rather curious.

"Roni. You have to pick your battles. And I'm not going to go up to each and every person and say 'hey stop talking about my family'. One cause literally everyone talks about us. And two, I don't really care much what they say. But if they try to intimidate us, well, you can see how well that would work out." He said slightly laughing at the end with the mental image of someone trying to scare the Cullen's.

"Well, I guess that's true. I never really thought about it that way." I replied honestly. "I've always had to protect my little sister when she was younger because she was shy. Like I remember this one time, we were at the playground and these guys came over and started picking on Bella calling her a nerd and shy, etc. And I stood up against them and told them to back off and to leave her alone. But they didn't listen, so I punched them in the face. My mom, Renee, was not happy about that, but my dad, Charlie, was thrilled that I can stick up for myself and throw a punch. I was like the boy they never got. And then I grew up to be not so boyish." I finished my story to see that he was actually listening. Usually when I ramble, they don't like to listen and they just blow me off. Wow. Maybe he really does wanna get to know me.

"That's really nice what you did for your sister, you know." He said seriously. His bright golden eyes looked into my vibrant blue eyes. My heart sped up a little and I cursed the Gods from the sea down to hell.

Just then the bell rang through the halls and the cafe. I made a grab for my bag, but Will grabbed it before I could even touch it.

"What's your next class?" He asked still holding my bag on his shoulders. I didn't make a grab for it, mostly cause I knew that I wouldn't be able to grab it before he pulled it out of my reach. I just let him carry it, if it made him happy.

"I have art, then gym." I said relentlessly, only because I didn't want him to have to carry my bag all the way to my art class. And I didn't want him late to his class. But he didn't seem to mind, so I didn't say anything. Not yet at least.

"Alright. Mind if I walk you to your class?" He asked as if reading my mind. Weird.

"Won't you be late for your class? I don't want to get you in trouble." I spoke my thoughts.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, and if I get in trouble, it will be worth it." He said sweetly. I blushed a deep red. Fuck me. _'Literally.' _

"Alright. I guess you can walk me to my class." I said over-dramatically like it was such a drag for him to walk me to my class. When inside I was jumping with joy over the fact that he said I was worth getting in trouble for. Woo!

"Alright, let's go." He chuckled.

We were silent on the way to my art class until we got to the classroom door.

"Well, thanks for carrying my bag and walking me to my class." I said with my hand out, implying that I will take my bag back now. All the way here, people were looking at us like we had a three headed dog walking behind us. It was a little uncomfortable. But if I'm going to be friends with a Cullen, I'm going to have to get use to it. It might take a little while. I'm no Bella through, who hides behind her hair. Psh.

"Alright, I'll see you around." He said returning my bag into my hand.

"Sounds like a plan." I said smiling my award winning smile.

"Alright. Bye." And he, once again, kissed my hand and left. He's such a charmer. Swoon.

I took my seat next to some really shy girl that I never learned the name of. I kinda feel bad, cause I've been sitting next to her all year and I still didn't learn her name. Oh well. I'm lucky I know my own name. Let alone someone I've never talked to before.

The reason why art was my favorite class of the day was because my teacher (**Said like, Ree-chee)** didn't care whether or not you actually draw or not. I love to draw, It's probably one of my favorite pass times. It gets me focus on something in my life. I also like photography. It's amazing just taking pictures of moments of your life and to put them in a timeline. To capture a moment so private, and loving, or so sad or even scary. Just to see the emotions one the people. Or the calmness of the trees. That's what I wanna do when I get old. I wanna go to college for photography. Probably not right out of school. I wanna wait a little. Cause I wanna try living on my own. Or with a boyfriend. It could happen. Not to mention, I don't really like school, so to get out of school, just to jump right back into it, I think is kinda dumb for me to do. But I will do it. Whether or not it's in a year or in five years. I will go to college and get my degree so I can do it professionally.

I looked down at my paper and notice that I'm drawing eyes. Not just any ole' eyes. A certain pair of golden eyes. I quickly turned my page. And looked around to see if anyone saw them. They didn't. No one is paying attention. Good. I can't fall for Will. Cause then he won't return the feelings and then I will be heartbroken. We are just friends. Just friends.

_'But do friends kiss each others hands when they leave each other? Or how about when he said you were worth all the trouble.' _

Oh shut up brain, I don't wanna hear it. I think I'm going nuts. I spear a look at the clock to see that the bell should be ringing in about 1 minute. I gathered up my stuff and put it back in my backpack just in time to hear the bell ringing. I walk outside to see that Will is waiting for me and everyone is looking, curious to see what he's doing. The curious stares turned into jealous and hateful stares when they saw that I was walking toward him. I ignored them, they aren't worth the time.

"How was art?" He said generally and innocently curious.

"Art was okay. What about whatever class you had?" I laughed.

"I had gym, and it was good. You're playing dodge ball by the wall." He informed me.

"Great." I said. Don't get me wrong, I love dodge ball. I just hate how the teacher makes up rules while we go.

"Yup. You'll be fine. Don't worry." He said chuckling, like he thought this was so damn funny. Jackass.

"Oh thanks. That's real reassuring." I barked back. But that just made him laugh more.

By the time he quieted down to a smile, we were outside the gym.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later." I said backing away to the gym double-doors.

"Until then." And like that, he was gone. I turned away from where he just was and went to my gym locker. I grabbed my clothes and changed.

Gym was uneventful and boring. The teacher kept telling me I was out when I was clearly not. But whatever, it's over with. I leave the school and see that Chance is waiting by the passenger side on my jeep, Stevie wasn't here today cause she was "sick". Meaning that there was a sale she wanted to go to and she needed to get out of school and faking sick was the only way she knew how to do that. Cue eye roll. Typical Stevie.

Just to fool with him, I turned on my alarm just as he was about to lean on it. He jumped about 20 inches off the ground. I started laughing so hard that I ended up on the cold ground clenching my stomach because of laughing cramps.

"That was not funny. I hate you so much." He said, which only made me laugh harder. He kicked me on my shin, which made me stop laughing instantly. I looked up at him and saw he was fighting a smile. I flipped him off and got up and walked to my car. "Oh come on, it's only fair. You scare me, I kick you in the shin." He said finally letting out his little laughs. I ended up laughing with him.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I said after our laughing fit.

"Of course I am. Gay guys are always right." He said smirking.

"Yeah, okay. Get in the car, hoe." I said unlocking my car and climbing in the driver side. I looked over at the Cullen's and saw that they were looking at Will as he was explaining something. I looked away and started my car and drove away from the school parking lot.

The drive to Chance's house was loud with music and us singing along with my ipod touch. People could probably hear us the next town over. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Bye bitch! See you tomorrow!" I said to him as he was climbing his steps.

"Bye hoe! Smell you later." He shouted back.

I laughed while pulling out of his drive way and going home. I turned my stereo down so that my neighbors wouldn't complain. Not that they don't anyways. Damn old people. I pulled into my drive way to see Bella was home. Of course she beat me cause she didn't have to bring people home. See Chance and Stevie have a car, they just like to waste my gas. But they do give me a least 20 each every other week. So I don't really complain much. I have no room to.

I climbed up my four steps and opened up the front wooded door.

"Hola nig-nog." I said to Bella as I passed by her on the couch. She was doing her homework and listening to some classical shit. No taste. (**AU: Not dissing anyone who likes classical.**)

"Hi." She simply replied. Well, someone's not in a good mood.

"You alright?" I asked like the good older sister I am.

"I'm fine. Just trying to do homework."

"Listen Bella. We are pretty close. I am your older sister. I will be here if you wanna talk. Okay?" I explained.

"Yeah. I understand. Thanks." She said getting back to her homework. I left her alone after that and went upstairs to do my own homework.

The rest of the night went by. I ate grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner, my doing, and then I went upstairs and took a shower to get ready for bed and so I wouldn't have to take one in the morning. That's a real drag. And knowing me, I will probably be lazy tomorrow morning, so I wouldn't have time to take a shower. I changed into some gray sweats and a black tank top. I climbed into my bed, turned on my alarm clock for 5:40. And fell asleep to some Transit.

* * *

**So I ended it there. I made this one really long. You're welcome. A little new year present for you guys. Even though its friday and new years was on monday... But that's alright, its belated. **

**Review and eat some cookies. Get fat, cause that's always fun. :D Til next time! **


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! I'm back with another update :) I know, I know, I missed you guys too! **

**First all, I wanna thank these people for reviewing my story;  
**

**KylaJade201**

**PrincessDiya  
**

**Revenger Tigger  
**

**You guys rock!  
**

**On with the story!  
**

**I don't own Twilight, that goes to Stephenie Meyer! (sadly D:) **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Edward's a Douche  
**

_I was running through the forest at surprising speed. I had no idea where I was going. I just know that whatever I was running from was coming up behind me, and fast. Maybe even faster than I was running. I could see everything that was going on around me. From the bunnies running away from me, to the deer listening to the woods and fleeing the scene. I even saw the little bugs flying in the air. It was amazing. But the amazing feeling didn't last too long as I came up to a river with a house behind it. It was a three-story house with glass windows. Once I jumped over the 10 feet river with amazing grace, I felt safe. Where ever I am, I know that I'm safe. I look over to see 7 very familiar looking people. They started to turn around so I can see who they were- _

Beep Beep Beep Bee-

I slam my fist down on my alarm clock, it was very annoying. Especially when you were dreaming and it interrupts the dream. I look over at my clock and saw it was 5:00. What an ungodly time of day. Then I remembered that I have school and I groaned. I thought about my dream as I got my clothes and starting heading for the shower. Those people seemed way too familiar to just let go. The more I thought about it, the more confusing the dream seemed to be. It got to the point where it was giving me a headache so instead of giving myself more pain, I finished up my shower and got out.

I looked into the mirror and saw big blue eyes staring back. My blonde hair was getting longer and it was crazy curly. Sometimes I even wonder if I belong in this family. They all have brown hair. Everyone except my Gran Monnie. Me and her could have been twins if we were the same age. I look exactly like her.

I turned on my straightener to high and started blow dry my hair. I was finished within 5 minutes. I started straightening it slowly, I had time to kill. Once that was done, I grabbed my makeup and did my usual top lid eyeliner and a little lip-balm. I, then, got dressed in light jean shorts that had rips on the thighs with high stockings that were gray and my cream colored toms. I put on a baggy shirt that was cream, that had a Native American on the front and a orange moon under it. I grabbed my sweater that had Native American pattern on it, that was also cream. I walk into my room to grab my cross necklace and look in the mirror and thought I looked really good.

I hopped down the stairs to see that Bella was making eggs. "You want some?" She asked when I reached the doorway.

"Um, no thanks. I'll just grab an orange and a water. But thanks." I said going to the fridge to grab my morning orange.

"I know you're not use to someone making breakfast, but I promise that I won't kill you with my cooking like dad would." She said cracking a smile in my direction.

"Chee, thanks Bells." Charlie said coming into the kitchen. I thought he already left. I voiced my thoughts to him.

"No, I have to go now though. I'll see you girls when I get home. Okay?" We both nodded and kissed him on the cheek and he was off to work. I heard his cruiser drive out of the driveway and turned to Bella. She seems in a better mood than she was yesterday, but I can tell that it's still bothering her.

"So," I started. "Why were you upset yesterday?" I finally asked her after a moment of silence.

She froze on the spot for a second, but I saw it. "I wasn't upset." She lied.

"Oh please, Bella. I know you better than you know yourself. I know you were upset. What's up? You know you can tell me anything right?" I said looking at her as she got finished with her eggs and sat down at the table. I sat on the counter and watched her try and figure out what she was going to say.

"You know the Cullens right?" She finally asked. Is this what was bothering her? Did she have a crush on one of them? Sister like sister, maybe?

"Yeah, why?" She shifted in her chair and finally looked me in the eyes. I saw that she was embarrassed and really bothered by what she was about to tell me.

"Well, yesterday in biology I was assigned to sit next to him. All class he was acting like I had the plague and was covering his nose like I smelt. Then he rushed out of the room when the bell rang and I went into the office and saw him in there. I tried to stay far away from him as possible. He froze like he knew I was in there, he turned around and he gave me a death glare. I didn't even do anything to him! I think he was trying to get out of biology." She ended her story in a whisper so quite I had to really pay attention to hear what she was saying. "I don't know what to do."

I was pissed. He had no right to make my baby sister feel like this! Wait till I see him. I'll give him a piece of my mind.

"Don't worry about it Bells. I'm sure it was nothing. The Cullens don't really talk to people, especially new people. They aren't the most welcoming." I said to her, even though I knew that they were completely nice. Well, maybe not Rosalie. But I don't really know her so I can't really judge her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said after a while to think about what I said.

"I always am, Belly. Don't stress about it. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to him." I knew that wasn't going to make her feel much better, she doesn't like to be babied. Oh well, doing it anyways. Whether she likes it or not.

"I know you are going to do it anyways, so I don't have much of a choice."

"That's the spirit! Alright, it's time to head out. You ready?" I said grabbing my keys to my Jeep.

"Yeah, do you think I could ride with you today? I don't have much gas in my truck, I don't have much money right now either." She said shyly.

"Of course. Let's go." I said smiling to her. I grabbed my bag and started heading for the door after Bella. It was misty outside, not too bad though. It'll probably rain later on. I am not looking forward to getting wet. On my way to the door, I grabbed my umbrella and closed and locked the door.

The ride to school was quite because Chance and Stevie decided to take his car to school today. So instead of yelling, singing, and laughing from the back from the terrible two, it was only the radio. I didn't mind much, I got to think about what I was going to say to this little Edward. He had no right to make my sister feel that way, and I was going to tell that to him, and make him apologize. I don't care what anyone says.

I parked my Jeep closer to the exit, so I don't have to wait for traffic after school and I could make a quick getaway. I looked around for one of the Cullens. They will tell me where Edward is. The first Cullen I saw was Will. Of course I would see him. He's just going to have to see my bad side. If he thought he was going to be friends with me without seeing it, he was mistaken.

I saw that he was walking over to me, I decided to meet him halfway.

"Hey-" He started.

"Where's your brother?" I got straight to the point.

"Which one?" He looked confused, but also a little jealous. But before I could really think about it, it was gone. Probably just imagining it.

"Edward."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to have a quick chat with him." I said to him, looking around for Edward, just incase I saw him by myself.

"Is this about Bella and him yesterday?" He asked with a knowing look.

"Yes, now where is he?" I asked again.

"You're out of luck. He's not here today. He went to Alaska for a funeral." He said. I was pretty sure that was a lie and a half. But I didn't really comment on it. I was too busy being mad at Edward for making Bella upset.

"Well, when you talk to him, tell him to not mess with my family and to be careful of who he is making upset. Bella was upset yesterday and that doesn't fly with me. Understood?" I said looking at him in the eyes for the first time today. '_Don't be dazzled. Don't be dazzled.' _I chanted in my head over and over again. As long as he doesn't smile or smirk I should be okay.

Looks like I spoke to soon because he smirked and said, "Understood ma'am."

"Good." I said with a little ghost of a smile on my face. This guy is going to be the death of me, I swear.

"Want me to walk you to your class this morning?" He said back to his usual charming self.

Just as I was about to answer, I saw that Bella was still over near the truck looking lost. She didn't really know what to do with herself. Maybe I should walk with her this morning, be a good big sister.

"Um, actually I think I'm going to walk with my sister." I said sadly.

"Oh well, I can walk with you two. Unless you wanna walk with just her?" He asked kinda shyly. Aww! That's so cute.

"Um, sure. That'd be nice. Thanks." I said making my way over to Bella.

Bella turned around when she heard people making their way over to her to see it was me and Will. A Cullen. Her eyes grew two sizes and then they went back to their normal doe eyes. I chuckled.

"Hey Bella! Wanna walk to class with us?" I asked her still smiling.

"Um, sure. Thanks." She said trying her best not to look at Will but was also curious as to why he was here.

"Oh this is Will Cullen. He's Edward's brother." I said looking at Will myself.

"Pleasure to meet Roni's sister, finally." He put his pale hand out to meet hers. She shook his hand and said the same thing.

"Ready to start walking?" I asked looking at the two of them. Trust me, that was not easy.

"Yup." Will said the same time as Bella said, "Mhm."

We started walking to building A for Bella's history class. It was mostly quite, except the noisey people around us, goofing around and playing in puddles left there from over night. During the walk, me and Will's hands kept brushing. We were walking that close. It probably didn't mean anything to him, but to me it gave me butterflies and sent a electric current up my arm and down my spine. He kept smirking the whole way there. I wasn't sure if it was because he could see my blush, or that he knew that I felt that way about him and he liked to tease me. Ugh, damn men.

We finally reached Bella's class and we said bye and started making our way to building C for my English class. On the way we saw Emmett and Rosalie holding hands and going towards the English class. We had about 5 minutes to get to class and the time I got to my classroom, the bell was just about to ring. I quickly said a bye to Will and ran into my classroom to see that Emmett saved me my spot next to him. Oh thank god for him.

I quickly made my way over to my seat, trying not to fall on the way there. The school's slut tried tripping me on my way but I just kicked her bag out of the way. And by "out of the way" I mean, 6 desks away. Go me!

"Hey Ryder!" Emmett shouted in my ear the moment I sat down. I covered my ears and shut my eyes, pretending I was going deaf.

"HEY EMMETT." I shouted in his ear back. All he did was laugh like he wasn't phased by it.

"You're going to have to do better than that, pip-squeak. Rose yells at me in the ear all the time. If you know what I mean." He winked.

"Um, gross. Didn't need to know that. Thanks for the image." I said trying to get the image out of my head.

"No problem." He laughed.

We couldn't keep the conversation up much longer, thankfully, cause the class started.

All we did in English was practice for the test that we have tomorrow, which I am already prepared for (thank god for being smart), and take some more notes. I didn't mind much, I liked to write down notes. I am in love with my hand writing. It's all bubbly and cute, not all fancy. But fancy is just not me.

After English I had math, which was easy of course. I didn't have anyone I could joke around in there with so it, naturally, went by slow. Of course. I can't complain though, math is my best subject. Doesn't mean I have to enjoy every minute of it though.

After Math it was history. I go into the history classroom to see that Will saved me a seat. What a good friend! For some reason when I said friend, it hurt me. Damn emotions. It will never happen. More pain.

"Hey snow-flake!" I said smiling to him as I sat down.

"Snow-flake?" He questioned.

"Yeah, because you're really pale." I said smirking. He looked at me for a little, and smiled.

"You've been hanging around Emmett way too much." He said laughing along with me.

"That would mean that I have been hanging around you too much too." I said with a wink.

"Nah, just Emmett." He winked back. "So you wanna sit with me and my family today at lunch?" He asked.

"I don't know. Will I be a bother?" I asked shyly. I hate when I get shy, it bothers me.

He smiled, "Not at all. They all like you. Emmett especially." He said with a hint of jealousy again. But like last time, it was gone before I could really think about it.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." I said with a smile. He smiled back just as class got started.

The rest of the class went by fast, now it was lunch. Woo. Me and Will walked into the cafe and like people usually do when a Cullen walks in, they stared. But they also stared at me. Yay. We walked to the lunch line, I grabbed a salad and a orange juice. Mmm, orange juice. Will only grabbed a apple and a water. I made a comment on that and all he said was that he had a big breakfast and wasn't very hungry. I let it go, not wanting to really bug him about it.

We sat down at the "Cullen's table". Will sat next to Emmett and I sat next to Alice who sat next to Jasper. There was a empty seat between Jasper and Rosalie, that's where Edward usually sits. He's not here today. Little bitch.

"Hey kitty!" Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him for being really loud. Probably thinking that it bothered me. Or it bothered her. Oh well, either way, I don't really care.

"Hey brother bear!" I shouted back smiling. His grin grew, if that was possible.

"Oh dearest brother, stop thinking with your penis!" He said looking at Will, who I just noticed was looking at me. I blushed, but got a really good idea.

"Penis." I said smirking. Emmett looked at me with a glint in his eyes, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Penis." He said even louder. I won't let him win.

"Penis!"

"Penis!"

"Penis!" By now we had people looking over at us weird, but some shook their heads and smiled, laughing.

"Penis!"

That's it, "PENIS." I screamed.

He laughed, "Okay, okay. You win this round. Next time I will win. Don't you worry."

I did a little winning dance and laughed. Rosalie shook her head, she was only slightly amused. Alice was silently laughing. Jasper had a ghost of a smile on his face. The only kind of smile I've seen him with. Will was full out laughing along with Emmett.

The rest of the lunch went by with me, Alice and Rosalie talking about shopping and what kind of clothes we liked. During lunch, I kept feeling Will's hand glaze my thigh. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not, but I really liked it. It sent tingles up my spine. When lunch was over, I headed to gym and got dressed. Today we were playing basket-ball. But I was going to act like I had cramps so I could get out of gym. It usually worked because today was a sub and he was a guy. Guys don't like to deal with girls on their periods. I don't really blame them. I don't even like dealing with them. All gym I was sitting on the bench watching the guys play and the girls talk. I would love to see Will play sports. Wait, what. Where'd that come from? Oh who am I trying to kid, I know where that came from.

The last bell rang and I basically ran out of the school. I opened my locker and grabbed what I needed and closed it. When I turned around I saw that Will was right behind me. I jumped just about 3 feet in the air. I put my hand over my chest to try and slow my heart rate down. I was looking at him and I saw that his eyes were kinda turning darker. Weird.

I finally got my heart rate back to normal and with my hand still over my chest said, "Holy shit, Will. You scared the living day-lights out of me." I said laughing a little.

He laughed along with me. "Sorry, not sorry." He winked.

"Bitch." I mumbled. "Is there something that you wanted?" I asked him, as I started walking to my car.

"Um, yeah. I actually wanted to ask you something." He said shyly. He was so cute. It was probably something to do with homework or something.

"It's okay," I laughed. "Ask away." I encouraged.

"Alright. Um, wouldyouwannagoseeamovieorso -" He was talking way too fast.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Snow-flake." I said with a smile to try and ease his awkwardness.

"Okay. Would you, Roni, like to go to a movie, this friday...with me?" He asked slowly. I stopped short, and looked up at him shocked. Did he just ask me out on a date?

"What, like a date?" I asked quietly.

"Well, i-it doesn't ha-ave to be..." He said looking away from me to the street.

"I would love to, Will." I said brightly.

"You would?" He asked unsure. He obviously doesn't know that I really like him, and have liked him for about 2 years now.

"Definitely! What time?" I asked really excited now.

"Oh, um, how about 6?" He said, well, more like asked.

"Sounds like a date." I winked. Where did I get this confidence from?

"Alright, awesome! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He said looking at me again.

"Til tomorrow." I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. He turned away and I was just about to jump for joy, but then I remembered that I was still at school, and Bella was probably waiting for me at my Jeep.

I ran to my Jeep and unlock the doors. I jumped in the car and threw my bag in the back seat. Bella was looking at me like I grew two heads, and finally asked, "Okay, what's up with you? You're acting like a crazy person."

"I have a date on Friday, and I'm really excited." I said while starting up my Jeep and backing up out of the parking spot. I zoomed out of the school parking lot, and went way over the speed limit. If Bella noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Oh? With who?" She asked, innocently curious.

"Will." I said with a bright smile on my face. My face was going to hurt by the end of the night from smiling so much.

"Oh really?" She asked surprised. "I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, the way he looked at you this morning was like he was willing to take a bullet or get hit by a train for you."

I laughed, "You sounded like Bruno Mars."

"Yeah, well it's true!" She said laughing along with me.

By that time we reached home and I saw that dad was already home. Oh crap. I totally forgot about telling him about the date, this is not going to be fun.

We got out of the car and I locked the doors behind me. Bella patted my back, she knew exactly what I was thinking. I climbed up the stairs as slowly as I could, but I couldn't exactly stall for long, Bella was already inside. He knew we were home. I went inside and looked around from him and saw that he was in front of the TV like he usually was.

"Hey dad." I said.

He turned off the TV and looked at me. He knew that something was up. Damn, He is good.

"Just say it."

"I have a date." He tried cutting me off. "Before you say anything it's with one of Dr. Cullen's sons. He is my age. He is going to be driving me there and we will be back at 12:00. The latest. I doubt it will go that long. And he is very respectful and I really, really like this guy daddy. I will have you meet him before we go."

He stayed quiet for about 5 minutes. It was the longest 5 minutes in my life. "Be back before 11:00 and I will give him bonus points. Where are you going?"

I let out a deep breath, "We are going to see a movie, and I think it's going to be in Port Angeles."

"Fine." I screamed and kissed his cheek and ran up stairs. I went into my room and looked in my closet. Now what am I going to wear?

* * *

**Sorry for ending it there. But I didn't really know what else I could put in this chapter. So the next chapter will have the date in it! I'm so excited to write it, you have no idea! I will try to get it up faster than a week, but with school going on, I don't really know. I will have to see. **

**Review please and thank you! The more reviews, the faster update, Promise! 3  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, so hi guys! It's Saturday and I am so excited to release this chapter. You don't even know! **

**Before I get to the story I wanna explain to you guys why my story was soooo late :(.  
**

**This week was such a crazy week. The first thing happened on Tuesday morning, someone in my class got taken away from the cops for reasons I won't share. But the cops were there all day. Which in the end was a good thing cause when we were going home, my bus got into a accident. Crazy right? I know, some girl in my school slip on ice in her car and then my bus stopped, but the bus behind us didn't have time to stop, so they slammed into my bus, the back window broke. Glass was everywhere. Everyone is okay, thankfully. Then on Wednesday, we had a power outage and the fire alarm went off in 3 degree weather. Then we got sent home early. The on Thursday we had a lock down drill, and then yesterday we had a code emergency, which is when someone gets really hurt. This week has been nuts. But i'm back!  
**

**Oh and another thing is that I entertain myself by calling my story SAS. So my story is very Sassy. Oh god, I need help.  
**

**I also want to thank Revenger Tiger for reviewing my last story. It made my day(:  
**

**ON TO THE SAS.  
**

**I don't own twilight, that goes to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Date**

Quiet rain drops falling off the roof and onto the ground is all I heard. I had my window open and it smelt like freshly new cut grass and the air was filled up with the mist and the smell of when it just stops raining. It was peaceful. That is until my alarm clocking starting shouting at me to wake my ass up. Wanna know why my mom never liked me? It was because I was a girl that cussed like it was my job. But my opinion, I think she resents me that I stayed with my dad when I didn't want to live with her. I love my dad. Always have, I have always been there for him. I never left him. And when he gets old and sick, I told him he can live with me. I will take care of him, like he took care of me for the many years I lived here.

Having no patience for my alarm clock in the morning, especially when its singing, "good morning" over and over again. It's not going to be a good morning if it keeps waking me up like that. Eh.

I got up and collected my clothing to hop in the shower. I already took a shower yesterday but I felt like I needed to take another one, wanna know why? I have a date tonight. With whom you may ask? William _m__other-fucking_ Cullen. My crush that I have had for about 2 years now. Crazy right? I know.

I quickly hopped into the cold tiled shower and turned on the water to hot. A lot of people complain that the hot setting on the shower is burning, but I love it. It relaxes my muscles and my mind. It eases my worries and it just makes me feel good.

I scrubbed my whole body, twice, with my new warm vanilla sugar body wash. The fragrance overflowed the bathroom along with the steam from the hot shower. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair until it smelled like strawberries. My skin was basically red and raw when I finally climbed out of the shower.

I took my time on my hair and makeup, I wanted it to be perfect if I was going to be next to Will. I blow dried my hair, and took out my straightener. My hair was already straight, but with the outfit I planned for tonight, it didn't look good. I turned my straightener on high and got started on my makeup. I decided to do my regular winged eye-liner with a little twist. Under my waterline, I did a little line of gold. And around the wing on my upper-lid I put some more gold. The gold will go with my shoes and my bracelets. When my straightener beeped, telling me it was done heating up, I started working on my hair. I did little beach waves all over my head. My bangs were sweeping across my face. I smiled in the mirror and thought I look presentable.

Outfit time! I picked out a simple white sleeveless dress that went to my mid-thigh. It was flowing from waist down, the waist was fitting. I took out my green jacket to put over my dress. It had buttons going up the front and it had 3/4 sleeves. I grabbed my golden gladiator sandles that went to my ankles. I made sure that my nails and toes were the same green as my jacket. I took a peek in the mirror and praised myself. I checked the clock and it read 3:00. I took longer than I thought I was going to. I grabbed my grandmothers ring out of my jewelry box, and some gold bracelets. Two had balls going around my wrist. Another one was a big bracelet that was about an inch thick. The rest were just little skinny ones. I put the two ball ones on my right and the big bracelet and the 3 little ones on my left. I grabbed my white purse and grabbed makeup, my ipod, my phone, extra money (even though I'm probably not going to need it) and stuffed it in my little purse. I looked at the clock and saw that it was an half hour later. **(A/N: All Pictures Will Be On My Profile)**

I descended the stairs and saw that Bella was on the couch reading _Withering Heights... _again. She is obsessed with that book. I think she's read it about 7 times. I'm pretty sure that she can recite the whole book. That's pretty bad.

"Hey Bells! Reading that book again, huh?" I teased her. She turned to look at me and looked at my outfit. She looked confused, probably wondering where I'm going, then she remembered that I had a date. That thought still gives me butterflies.

"Hey Ron, yeah, I'm reading this book again. It's my favorite, you know that." She said reminding me, like I could forget. "Heading out for your date?" She asked.

"Not yet. He's picking me up at 4:30." I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:54. This is going to take forever! "Do I look alright?" I asked thinking I might not look good enough to good on a date. I've been on plenty of date before, but none have meant this much to me. I know what you're thinking, if he doesn't like you, it's his lose, but his is Will. I'm pretty sure he likes me, but he could also just be using me. I really don't want that to happen.

"Yeah you look perfectly fine." She paused for a couple seconds, thinking hard about something. "You're going out with Will Cullen, right?"

"Well, I'm going out for a date with him, but yes. What's wrong?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"Nevermind, I'll talk to you later about it." She changed her mind. It must be bothering her. It's probably Edward. He hasn't shown up since Bella started school. It's really starting to piss me off. Will told me not to worry about it, he already chewed him up about it. But it's still not the same. I really wanna yell at him.

"Alright." Just then I heard a knock on the door, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:15. Maybe he's early?

I speed-walk to the door and open it to see that, it was indeed, Will. He was early. Aww! Maybe he wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see him. I looked at him to see that he was checking me out, looking at my outfit. I decided to do the same. I started at his hair, it looked so cute, it was pushed back into a windblown style. Kind of like Edwards hair, but more neater. I looked at his outfit. He was wearing black jeans with a black sweater shirt and a white collar shirt underneath. It looked so good on him. He was wearing his usual black converse.

"Hey." He finally said smiling brightly at me. I looked up at his face and almost got lost into his eyes, but then I remembered that he said something.

"Hi." I said just as brightly. I was blinded by a flash coming from the living room right next to me. I look over and saw that it was Bella holding my camera. She smiles and hands it over to me. I look at the picture and saw that we look really good next to each other, and that's saying something, considering I'm so normal compared to him. In the picture we were both smiling so big, it was definitely a keeper. I'll have to put this in my scrap book if this date goes well tonight.

"Ready to leave?" He asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him again and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll be home around 10-11? Alright?" I turned to Bella.

"Yeah, that's fine. Go have some fun." She said smiling at me. She knew how excited I was for this date. I mumbled a thanks and headed out the door after grabbing my purse. I looked up and saw that he brought a Chevy Camaro. It was 2010 and red. It looked like it goes really fast. I love it!

"Is this your car?" I asked stopping before we reached the car.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He asked scared.

"Hell no! I love it! And I absolutely adore the color!" I said excitedly.

He laughed, "I thought it was a good color choice. Apparently I was right." He, then, opened the door to the wonderful beast. I climbed into the cold leather seats. It smells like him in here. I was so jumpy with excitement when Will finally got into the car. He was chuckling at me.

"You can put on some music if you want." He said looking at me as he turned on the car. I grabbed the AUX cord and pulled out my ipod and put on my favorite playlist. Love On Top by Beyonce started playing through the speakers. He laughed more, "Nice choice."

"I thought so." I winked at him, making him laugh more. I really, really love his laugh. It's so smooth. My favorite lullaby. "Tell me about your family." I asked him.

He looked over at me a little surprised. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, you're all adopted, right?" I started.

"That's correct." He said pulling out of my neighborhood.

"How did that happen?" I said turning in my seat towards him.

"Well, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, that I'm sure you already know." He said looking over at me, and with a nod of my head, he continued. "Me and Edward are biological brothers. Our parents died when we were younger and Carlisle is our uncle, but not by blood. And in our parents will, they wanted Carlisle to look after us. We've been together ever since I was 10, and Edward was 8. Alice got adopted when she was 11, a couple years after me and Edward got into the family. And Jasper and Rosalie are Esme's, my mother, niece and nephew. They were in the family longer than we were, ever since they were 8. And that's pretty much our story." He ended.

I thought over that, it sounds normal enough. I kinda figured that him and Edward were biological brothers. They look so similar.

"What about your family?" He asked after a while.

"What about my family?" I repeated his question in my own words.

"I don't know, everything, I guess." He said looking over at me and then turning back to the road. I didn't know where we were going, but I trusted him.

"Well, for a while, it was just me and my dad, Charlie. Ever since I was about 5 and Bella was 3. My mom got tired of Forks and she left my dad. She didn't love him enough to stay in a town. She wanted the sun, and she wanted it right away." I said angrily. "She wanted me and Bella to go with her. Of course, Bella having no idea on what's going on, didn't say no to going with mom. But I knew better, I wanted my dad. I was always daddy's little girl. I think that's why she resented me. She thought that I was a pest, and she was mad that dad loved me more than he loved her. So she took Bella and she left. Every year in the summer Bella would come down to Forks to visit dad. But the same day, mom would leave. That happened til Bella was 12 and she decided she didn't like Forks, just like my mother. She stopped coming here. Dad would go to her for a month, and come back. I never went, I never wanted to see my mother. My mom remarried when Bella was 15 and I haven't seen her since." I ended my story and looked over that we stopped just outside of the forest. I wonder what we are going to do. I didn't think that he was going to rape me because he's not that kind of person. Well, I hope he's not.

"So you hate your mother?" He finally asked.

"No. I don't hate her. I don't particularly like her, but I don't hate her. She gave birth to me. I have to be thankful." I said truthfully. To be honest, I don't really know why I'm telling him all this. I guess I just really need to get it out.

"But you don't wanna see her?" He asked confused. When he was confused, his eyebrows scrunch up and he get little wrinkles in his forehead. I reached over and smoothed them out. He looked shocked at first and then he relaxed.

"I don't wanna see her, you're right. I'm mad at her for leaving my dad, without a simple explanation. She just left. But I still love her, she's my mom. I can't help but love her. She's really stupid, and she thinks she's 20 years old, but I love her nonetheless."

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, you ready for our date?" He said trying to brighten up the mood, it worked. I smiled at him and nodded. We both got out of the car. He reached into the back of the car and grabbed a basket and a couple of blankets. He made a motion with his head to tell me to follow him. I did quietly. It was so peaceful out here that I didn't want to speak and ruin it. Even though it was a little cold. It didn't really bother me much. I love the cold. Go figure huh?

We weren't even in the forest for more than 5 minutes before we came to a meadow. This wasn't just any meadow, it was absolutely beautiful. There was a little river farthest from us. Around the meadow were really pretty lillies and dandy lions. It was so pretty, it literally took my breathe away. I had to remember that I actually needed to breathe or I would pass out. I took a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that Will was setting up our little dinner. I just noticed that their was tiki lights all around the meadow, it made it light up even more. It was perfect. Will set down a blanket and I looked at him with a small smile on my excited face.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I said teasingly. He laid down on the blanket and smiled at me.

"Why are you seduce-able?" He asked teasing me back.

I shook my head, no. And he laughed a little. "Well, alright." He pulled the other blanked down next to him. I smiled and sat down on the fluffy blanket. "Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded my head up and down and smiled over at him. He took out some sandwiches and gave one to me and he took one himself. I opened it up the same time he said, "I hope you like sliced turkey and cheese. I didn't really know what else you would like. I know you like turkey so I thought I should make a sandwich-" I cut him off with my hand over his mouth. His eyes darken a little, but it could just be my eyes playing a trick on me. The sun is setting a little.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I said taking a bite of the sandwich. He smiled brightly at me before taking a small bite out of his.

"Oh! I remember you telling me yesterday that you're favorite candy was star-burst and gummy worms. So for desert, I got," He paused for dramatic effect and pulled out a container. " some star-burst and gummy worms!" He opened the container and I quickly took a worm and shoved it in my mouth. He look over at me and smiled teasingly. "Those are for desert, Missy!" He said pretending to be mad.

"But I'm already done with my sandwich!" I said with a pout on my face. If there's one thing I can do, it's the pout. My dad hates it and says I'm the devil whenever I do it to him. It's actually pretty funny. I can see Will breaking a little under my stare, but he puts the cover back over the container and sticks his tongue out of his mouth.

"Oh real mature." I said, but I stuck my tongue out as well. We laughed at our silliness and then it went quiet again. But it wasn't awkward, it was more romantic. Like those moments when you don't need to say anything, but you both are staring at each other, like you know you are saying something. I broke our staring contest to look at the sun setting. "It's really beautiful." I stated.

"Yes, you are." He whispered. I looked over at him a little surprised. He raised his hand and tucked my hair behind my ear but rested his hand on my cheek. I carefully leaned into his touch and watched his every move. It looked like he wanted to say or do something. "I wanna try something, okay?" He asked. I could only nod. He leaned it until we were an inch apart. I feel his breath on my face and I wanted to lean in to kiss him, but I didn't want to push him. For some reason I knew not to move. He moved very slowly as if testing himself, and finally I could feel his lips brush mine. We weren't kissing, just lip touching. He looked into my eyes like asking if he can. I nodded slowly. Finally after what felt like hours, his cold lips were on my warm ones. His soft lips moved against mine, like they were made for each other. His tongue slid against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let him. His tongue was exploring my mouth and mine was his. I slid my tongue against the top of his mouth, the most sensitive part of the human body. I felt him shudder slightly and I smiled. He was the first to pull away and he looked into my eyes. His were almost black. I stuck that information in the back of my mind.

"Wow." I stated, breathless. He nodded his head.

"What was that thing you did?" He asked.

"Well, um, the top of your mouth is the most sensitive part of your body. I learned that last year." I said looking away from him. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face towards his. He lightly kiss me and said, "I liked it." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I actually have to tell you something." He said shyly and quietly. What ever it was must be important to him, if he was being quiet and shy.

"Anything." I said confidently.

"Well, it's about me and my family. Have you noticed anything different about us?" He asked. I thought about it. I guess I have. I mean their eyes change color, they don't eat, if anything they eat a bite of food. Like he did tonight. Their skin is rock hard and cold. They move kinda fast sometimes.

"Yeah, I guess so. But what does this have to do with anything?" I asked him.

He looked worried, "This is harder than I thought it was going to be. Okay, um, do you believe in like mythical creatures?" He asked me.

I blushed. "I use to when I was little. I always thought that vampires and werewolves could be real. I mean I believe that there are fairies out there. So I guess you can say, I kinda do." I said honestly, still blushing.

He laughed a little. I couldn't tell if it was humorlessly or not. "Will, just come right out and say it. I'm a big girl, I can take whatever you have to tell me." I said trying to help him out.

"Okay, um. I'm a vampire..?" He asked more like a question. I stared at him blankly.

"Prove it." I said. Even though I'm pretty sure I have enough proof in my head.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Prove to me that you are a vampire. And I will believe you." I said serious. He looked at me for a while, debating if I'm actually telling the truth, or wondering if I'm crazy. Probably a little bit of both. He got up wordlessly. I watched his every move.

"Well, vampires can move very fast." He waited for me to conform that I understood. I nodded my head and sat back with my hands supporting my weight and my legs crossed and laid out straight in front of me. I made this motion in a way to say, I'm ready.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, he starting moving all over the meadow, faster than my eyes could focus. All I saw was a big white blur running, or floating, across the field. He stopped across the meadow and looked at me. "We have super human strength." He yelled as he grabbed a root out of the ground and threw it against another tree. He then ran all the way to stand in front of me. I slowly stood up and watched him. He was watching my every move.

There was no noise, I could hear my breathing and his breathing. I could hear the crickets singing in the night, along with a owl singing back up. They sang together. Making music.

"I believe you." I finally said after 5 minutes of quietness. "I accept you. For who you are, not what you are." I added.

"Why?" He ask. It was a simple question. I thought over it for a while. I looked up at the stars and sighed.

"I don't really know. But I do know that I feel something for you, I don't know if you feel the same way, but it's there. Whether I ignore it, or accept it. I've learned to accept what is in front of you, because if you don't you might never know how your life would turn out. And I wanna know where this takes me." I reached forward and grabbed his big hand in my small ones. "I wanna know where this takes me, with you." I answer honestly. It was quiet after that. I let him think it over for a while.

"You're amazing." He said breathless. I smiled brightly at him.

"So," I started. "Tell me everything about being a vampire!" I said excitedly.

* * *

**I ended it there because I have big ideas for the next chapter. I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter. It's so cute. That would be the perfect date for me, so I kinda pulled it out of my brain and put it down on paper. I hope you guys like it! Cause I do. ****  
**

**Let me know if you want anything to happen in this story, and I will try to work it in if I think it's a good idea. (:  
**

**Review and eat cake!  
**

**Stay warm til next time! :D  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's Saturday and I have to say that this week went by so quick. But you guys probably don't care. So I'm just going to get to the story cause I really don't have anything to say.**

**I wanna thank Revenger Tigger, loveinfinity, and it is my life. it now or never, for reviewing my last chapter. It means a lot to me that you actually take your time to review my story and let me know what you guys think (: So thank you so very much. You have no idea.  
**

**I also wanna thank everyone that followed my story or favorited it. Thank you guys too! :D  
**

**ONTO THE STORY:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the story line and characters go to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Roni, Will, Chance, and Stevie.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fluff and Edwards Back?!  
**

You know that feeling where your hearts racing, and you got butterflies in your stomach and you feel like you're going to throw up? Almost like you're riding a roller-coaster. You're turning up and down and the rides pushing you side to side and when you get off all you wanna do is get back on? Well that's how I feel this morning.

Last night was my date with Will, and I found out he was a vampire. You probably are thinking, I'm crazy right? Wrong. He showed me. No, he didn't bite me. He showed me his strength and his speed. I had no choice but to believe that he was a vampire. I mean, what normal person can do that? But I trusted him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me in anyway. Even though my blood calls to him more than anyone else. He called me his singer. I still remember our conversation.

***Flashback***

It was quiet for a while. I was sitting between Will's legs while we watch the stars. Will's back was to a tree. I was playing with his cold hands, which I found out were a trait from him being a vampire. His fingers were long and strong, just like the rest of his limbs. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, covering my flat stomach. I felt so protected and comfortable. He gave me his jacket that he brought without my noticing. It smelt just like him. It smelt really good. I've been asking him questions all night and it was just passed 9 o'clock. I still had a lot more questions to ask him, I just couldn't put them into words.

"You still have more questions, don't you?" He asked, like he could read my mind. Which brings up another question.

"I have tons." I replied chuckling a little. I looked down at our hands. Mine was so small compared to his. His white hand covered my long olive fingers. I didn't have small hands either. They were long and what people would call piano fingers. They were very girly though. I took care of my fingernails so they don't look like hell.

"Well ask away. Just remember, tomorrow's my day." He said. His breath hit my ear slightly. I tried to hide my shiver, but by the slight chuckle I heard in my ear, I knew I failed.

"If you're a vampire, how can you stand to be so close to me? Doesn't my blood drive you crazy?" I asking rubbing circles along his palm.

"Well, my family is different than others of our kind. We don't drink from humans. We drink from animals. It's different from drinking human blood. I've never had human blood, so I can't tell you what that tastes like. But from my family's stories about it, it's like once you had a feast of meat, and then someone started to give you tofu. It's not the same, and it's not as filling. You miss it so much, but you know that if you do, you're going to disappoint everyone that eats tofu. It's not as satisfying as human blood, but it does the trick." He answered my question. I guess it makes sense. But I don't really miss meat, since I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat meat, I don't miss it. I never really liked it much.

"Well, I guess I see you're point." I started. "But I'm a vegetarian." I said giggling.

He laughed as well. "Well, I guess we are two peas in a pod. So am I." He winked.

"Wait, so if you're a 'vegetarian'," I said using my fingers as quotation marks. "then is that why you have golden eyes instead of red?" When I asked this I turned my head up a little to look at him to make my point.

"That's exactly why, My family don't wanna be monsters,_ I _don't wanna be a monster. Carlisle found out you can live off of animals blood. The reason why I haven't had a drop of human blood is because it feels too wrong." He looked into my eyes. "You're blood is stronger than others to me though. Carlisle calls you my singer. Meaning your blood sings to me more than others." I froze just a fraction. "Don't worry. I've had two years now to get use to your blood. When I first smelled you though. I'm surprised I didn't kill you right then and there. Emmett and Jasper had to pull me away. I'm glad they did though." He smiled his famous toothy grin at me, showing off his cute dimples and perfect teeth.

"I'm glad too." I grinned back up at him.

***End Of Flashback***

I smiled at the thought of yesterday. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost 1 o'clock. I should probably get up and get dressed. Since I took a shower last night when I came in around 10:40, I didn't have to take one this morning. I wonder if me and Will will hang out this morning. I should probably call Chance and Stevie and tell them that I have a boyfriend now. Well, I think he's my boyfriend. We kissed so I would think so. I should probably check with Will first and make sure. Just in case he wants to actually ask me if I wanna go out with him. The answer will be yes, of course. I don't know. I'll figure it out later.

I grabbed my Victoria's Secret yoga pants that had PINK going across the butt in purple lettering. Which is weird, considering it's PINK, not PURPLE. But whatever floats their boat I guess. I also grabbed my purple tank top and purple socks. I love matching my outfits. It just looks good when you do. I checked my phone and saw that I had a message from Alice.

**Wanna go shoppin wiff me and Rose?!**

**-Alice  
**  
I replied back saying sure and what time. She texted back in a hour. I guess I can do that. I looked at my clock and saw that it was only 1:32. I can get ready in time. I decided to change my sweats that I just put on and put on some light blue skinny jeans. It was weird wearing jeans, I usually wear leggings. Oh well. Not trying to impress. I picked up my gray cardigan and put that over my tanktop. I took off my purple socks and put on my gray Toms instead. Damn Alice and making me get out of my comfy clothes. I looked in the mirror and thought that I looked too under-dressed. I guess I can put on my cute gray boots that go up to my ankle. That wouldn't look too bad. And I don't think we will be walking about too much. I grabbed my purple socks and put them on again. And I grabbed my gray ankle boots and slipped them on my feet. They weren't high, they were maybe three inches if not less.

I looked at the clock again and decided it was time to do my hair and makeup. I simply straightened my hair, pin-straight. I teased it a little at the top to give my hair more volume. Not too much that I look scene though. Just enough to give volume. I did my regular eyeliner. My eyes were popping out today. Probably cause of yesterday. Whenever I'm really happy, my eyes pop out and shine. I smiled at my reflection and decided to go downstairs and eat some food before Alice gets here.

I hop down the stairs and quickly got into the kitchen. I looked at the small black radio and turned it onto my favorite radio station. It plays all my favorite music. I love it. Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People came on. I used to love dancing to this song. I started dancing around my kitchen preparing my fruit salad. I got out strawberries, black berries, blue berries, raspberries, yogurt, bananas and some orange juice. I started cutting up my strawberries when Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars starting blaring through the speakers. I stopped what I was doing and picked up my spoon and danced around my kitchen. I turned the music all the way up. So high I didn't hear Bella come downstairs and the doorbell ring. I also didn't hear her open the door or hear Alice, Rosalie, Emmett or Will come in and watch me.

I only noticed after I was done spinning in circles and Emmett's booming laugh cut through the music. I looked up at them to see Emmett double over cracking up and Will trying hard not to laugh. Alice and Rosalie had smiles on their faces. Bella came in shaking her head at me and made her way over to the fridge. As she passed me, I reached over and flicked her ear giving her a hard glare. She slapped my hand and shut off my radio. Rude.

"Well, that was entertaining." Rosalie laughed. I started laughing along with her when I realized it was probably a really funny scene to witness.

"I bet it was." I replied still giggling. I made my way over to my unfinished salad and put it back in the fridge. I grabbed my wallet out of the purse I used yesterday. I'll just stop at a Dunkin Donuts when we pass one.

I turned to Bella. "I'm going shopping. Get outside, it's suppose to be around 50 degrees today. Even though there will be no sun, it's still a nice day out. Alright?" I told her. "I'll be back before dinner. If I'm running late, I'll call you and dad, okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Have fun." She said going back to make cereal.

I grabbed my car keys and made my way out. Alice and Rosalie went to her car and waited for Emmett to hurry up. I started making my way over to my car when Emmett stopped me.

"Wanna race our cars?" He said with a smirk. I smirked back. Jokes on them, I had my car's engine redone so it can reach 200 mph instead of just 160 mph. I'll be sure to win. I thought over-confident.

"Sure." I sure walking pass him to get into my baby, Will following me. I saw Emmett ran into the drivers seat pushing Alice out of the way.

"Are you sure about this?" Will asked worries once we got into the car. I put on my seat belt and turned on my car. I smiled over and him and replied with, "Positive."

I plugged in my ipod and put on the station I made for racing. I use to race with Chance and Stevie all the time when I first got my drivers license. Yeah x3 by Chris Brown ego-ed through my car. I heard my phone ringing. I reached for it and put it on speaker phone. Alice's voice flowed through my phone.

"First one to hit dunkins wins!" She said. "I saw you wanted to go there for some lunch." I laughed.

"The one after the highway?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright. I'll see you there!" I ended the call and opened my window. We both rolled out of my driveway. We started at the end of my street. Me on the right, Emmett on the left. They'll be able to tell if someone was coming.

Emmett leaned out Rosalie's window and shouted, "Ready?"

"I was born ready!" I yelled back.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!"

We both took off racing. We were going the same speed. We reached 100 mph by the time we passed Chance's house. I, of course, beeped my horn long and hard. He'll know it was me.

We Are Young by Fun starting playing. I laughed and turned it all the way up. I opened all my windows considering it was 50 degrees. The sun wasn't out, I didn't think it was going to be. I know what Bella will be doing all day. Read outside. Lame, she could be racing like me. Then again, her truck just might die if she did. Oh well, her loss.

I noticed Emmett trying to get ahead of me. We were pushing 120. Looks like we need to go faster. I started going faster and noticed we were almost on the highway. Good. Then I could go my full speed. I looked over at Will quickly and saw him smiling like crazy. He looked so natural. I smiled too.

We finally reached the highway, I pushed on the pedal a little more. I'm sure to win. I looked over to see Emmett with a pissed off expression. I almost got stuck behind some old guy but I quickly sped up and cut in front of Emmett to pass him. I looked back to see Emmett flipping me off. I laughed out loud. I heard Will also laughing next to me. I smiled and winked at him.

"The cut off is coming soon." He shouted over the music blaring in my car. I nodded. Then I saw it. An idea popped into my head. I cut in front of Emmett again and started slowing down to 80 mph. I saw Rosalie and Alice laughing at Emmett. I think he was trying to yell at me, he was beeping his horn repeatedly. I chuckled and sped up as Emmett moved into the next lane. I drove into the parking lot of DD's and laughed when Emmett parked next to me and got out and glared me down. I got out of the car and walked pass two amused girls and a very pissed off Emmett. I went into Dunkins and walked straight to the counter. I ordered a medium caramel swirl, extra extra with the sugar melted. God, it tasted so good.

I walked back outside sipping my iced coffee. I saw Emmett still sulking about losing. Oops. Will's back was to me and he was busy talking to Alice to notice I got back. I quickly ran over to him and jumped onto his back still holding onto my coffee. I heard him laugh.

"Hello." I said into his ear.

"Why hello my little monkey." He said still laughing. "Having fun up there?"

"I'm very comfy, so yeah. I am having fun." I said giggling that he called me his little monkey.

I hopped down and wrapped my arms around his middle from behind. He grabbed my arms gently and pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist, with my back to his chest. I put my right arm onto his, and held my coffee in my left hand, while leaning back into his toned chest.

"Where'd you learn how to race?" Emmett finally asked. I could tell that it was bothering him for a while.

"I always race with my friends. I've learned a couple tricks here and there. Plus I tricked out my car's engine and made it go faster. Well, I didn't do it. But I payed for it." I babbled. Jeez, I hate doing that. Makes me sound and feel really dumb.

"Well, you have my respect." He said hold his fist out. I banged it against my much smaller one.

"Can we go shopping now?" Alice asked getting annoyed. We all laughed but went to our cars.

And shop we did. Alice bought me a whole new wardrobe. All in my style clothing of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't really care much, she said I had good taste of clothing.

When I got home, Will told me to keep my window open tonight. I usually do anyway but apparently he wants to sneak into my window. How romantic! I put all my new clothes away. And by that I mean, I stuffed everything in there and closed my closet door before it all fell on me. I wasn't kissing when I said we went shopping.

For dinner, Bella made some meatless spaghetti for me and her and hamburgers for my dad. I finished my dinner, cleaned my dishes and thanked Bella for cooking. I climbed up the steps and started looking for some PJ's that I wanted to wear. I really wished I had some of Will's clothing to wear to sleep in. That'd be nice.

As if he read my mind, again, Will climbed through my window with a big bag in his hands. He dropped the white plastic bag by my bed and walked over to me. He stopped right in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and first kissed my forehead, then my nose and each of my cheeks before he, finally, kissed my lips. I broke away with a giggle.

"Why hello." I said still giggling. I starting playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck.

"Why hello to you too, little monkey." He whispered kissing my nose again. I smiled and grabbed his hand, taking my hands out of his soft blonde hair. I pulled him to my bed. Well, more like he let me pull him to my bed. I could never pull him if he didn't. I sat against the head of my dashboard and sat cross legged. Will sat on the edge of my bed.

"I got something for you." He started. "Alice said you might want them." He grabbed the white bag he brought in and put it on my bed. He dumped it's continents onto my bed and I saw it was clothing. Not just any clothing, his. He brought some black, gray and white T-shirts, a Forks High School sweatshirt, and some gray sweatpants. I smiles up at him and took a pair of gray sweats and a black tanktop I had in my hands before he came in. I held up one finger to him, telling him to hold on, and ran into the bathroom. I quickly changed and took off my makeup. I took a hair tie that was around my wrist and put my hair up in a messy bun.

I walked back into my room and locked my door. I turned on the radio and plugged my ipod in and put on my playlist for bedtime. I had a playlist for everything. When You Can't Fall Asleep At Night by Of Mice & Men started playing softly in the backround. I turned to Will still sitting on the edge of my bed watching my every move. If it were anyone else, I would have been embarrassed and freaked out, but it wasn't just anyone, it was Will.

I made my way over to him and stood in between his legs and put my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and looked up at my face. It was a weird change, considering he was way taller than me. I leaned down and lightly pecked his lips and pulled away.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips.

"No problem." He whispered back, kissing me lightly again.

I let go of Will and grabbed the clothes he brought me. I folded them and made my way over to my desk. I opened an empty draw and put the clothes in neatly.

I ran over to my bed and jumped back onto my spot I was in before. I patted a spot next to me, but Will had other ideas. He laid down in front of me and put his head in my lap. I smiled down at him and started running my long fingers through his golden locks. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He almost looked human.

"I have a question." I whispered still playing with his hair. I heard him hum so I knew to continue. "Do vampires have special powers?" The question has been bugging me for a while now.

He opened his eyes and sighed. "Yeah. A lot don't. Carlisle thinks that if you have a special talent when you were human, it amplifies and becomes stronger when you get turned." He answered. I switched over to massaging his scalp, rather than just run my fingers through his hair.

"Do any of you have powers?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me, Edward, Jasper, and Alice have powers." He said looking up into my bright eyes. Gold met blue. "Alice can see the future. But the future isn't always set in stone. It changed on what people decide. Jasper can feel, manipulate and send people emotions. Edwards can read minds. Well, everyone except Bella's." He laughed. "He's so confused. It's really funny."

I laughed along with him. "What about you? What's your special power?"

"My power," He paused for a second. "My power is the same as Edwards. But I can choose who's mind I wanna read."

"Really?" I said excitedly. "Prove it. What am I thinking?" I started thinking about pizza and orange juice.

"Pizza and orange juice." He said laughing. I can tell he was a little awkward talking about his power so I decided to change the subject.

"What do you think about me dying my hair brown?" I asked waving my long hair over his face a little.

"I think you'll look absolutely stunning either way." He said smiling brightly.

"Okay Romeo." I said blushing a deep red. "I gotta get some shut eye." I said looking at the time. It was a little passed 11:30. "_We _have school tomorrow." I said winking at him.

"Alright." He said getting up. Before he could make his way to my window, I grabbed his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked still holding his hand with both of mine. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to. I don't really mind. I know you don't sleep, but I have books over in the corner." I nodded with my head over to my book shelf in the corner of my room. He walked over to it and picked up a book. It was "It" by Stephen King. That will probably talk him about 5 minutes. It took me a whole month to finish that book. Of course, I didn't know what half the words where so it just made it worse.

He sat down on my bed right next to me. I laid down and cuddled into his side. I looked up at his face and made sure this was okay. With a nod of his head, I started falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up with my window closed and a missing person not next to me. I guess he left in the middle of the night. Or he went home when Charlie woke up. Probably. I looked over at my clock and noticed it was 6:24. Shit! I'm running late. I have 10 minutes to get ready for school. I pulled my long hair up to the top of my head after I brushed it all out. I grabbed Will's Forks High School sweat shirt he gave me yesterday and my black leggings. I grabbed my black flats and thought I looked presentable.

I picked up my phone just in time for it to start ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Chance.

I picked up the phone, "Hey slut."

"Ron! Guess who's back?"

"Edward!?" Maybe that's why Will left, because Edward came back last night when he was over my house.

"Yeah, are you going to do it?"

"Well, obviously! It's my sister."

"Hurry up and get here before she does, then!"

"Alright, be there in 10."

"By the way you drive, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys to my car. I put my backpack on my shoulder and ran out the door.

I made it in record time and parked next to Chance. He looked very gingerly today. Probably cause of the red flannel he was wearing.

"Where is he?" I asked right as I got to his and Stevie's car. He pointed over to a silver Volvo. I thanked him and started walking over to him. He stopped talking to Alice when I was about half way there. I saw Will in the corner of my eye make his way over in our direction from his car. Probably knowing what I wanna do. Once he reached me, he grabbed my hand in his and pulled me a little behind him. I'm not having any of that. Without letting go of his hand, I made it so we were walking side by side. We finally reached Edward and Alice and we all looked at each other for a while. Contemplating what to do next.

It was me who broke the silence. "Hello Edward." I said calmly.

"Hello Veronica." He said calmly back, if not smugly for using my full name. Jokes on you buddy boy, I don't give a shit.

"Have a nice trip?" I asked sweetly, if not too sweetly.

"Roni.." Will said in a warning tone pulling my hand to direct my body behind him.

"What Will? I'm only having a normal conversation with your dearest brother." I said cheekly looking up at Will and then facing Edward again.

"Come on Will, We gotta get to calculus." Alice said grabbing Will's hand out of mine and started dragging him away. He looked over at me and mouthed, 'Be safe.' Psh, no faith.

I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Why don't you say what you want to, Roni? Instead of playing games. It's not like I don't know what you wanna say anyway." He said seriously.

He wants me to just come right out and say it? Fine. I will.

"Fine. You're a fucking prick for what you did to my sister. You're a fucking pussy for running away from it. I understand why you did. But don't run. That's for quitters. And you, sir, are not."

"How do you know-" He tried to cut me off.

"Don't fucking cut me off. I'm not finished talking to you. You can talk when I'm done." I paused. With a sigh, I started with my speech again. "Now as I was saying; You made my sister feel like shit. And if you were human, I would be knocking you on your ass right about now. But you're not, so I can't. I want you to apologize to her-" He tried to interrupt again, "Eh! No. You apologize for being an asshole to her on her first day her. She doesn't need your shit. So control your damn bull. You don't have to be her friend, and you don't have to like her, or fall in love with her, but I want you to be nice to her when you talk to her, and I want you to apologize. If I hear that you are making her upset in anyway, shape or form, I won't hesitate to bang a metal bat against your head, even if it doesn't hurt you. I will keep doing it until it does. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." He said sarcastically. I smirked, satisfied.

"Good. You may leave now." I said smiling brightly at him. He walked away with a glare on his face. I giggled and made my way into the school. I ran passed him and turned and winked at him and went into my first class. I sat next to Emmett and smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood today, huh?" Emmett smiled at me.

"Yes ma'am." I said getting out my notes and homework.

"Is there a reason to your sudden happiness?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Yes there is." I said looking at him. "I just told off Edward and it felt good. I threatened him with a metal bat." I winked at him.

His booming laugh filled the classroom. I laughed along with him. This is going to be a good day, I thought.

* * *

**So my hand is hurting from typing and writing so much lately. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I liked writing the fluff. Makes me smile. Wish I had a relationship like theirs, do you? :')**

**If you have any ideas for the story, let me know. Don't be shy! (:  
**

**Review and drink lots of coffee! Eat pizza and get fat and tubby like a telly-tubby! _  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**Cheyenne!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter. I am so sorry it's late. I had a big snow storm and then the power went out all last weekend, and I just haven't gotten around to it til now. Sorry _**

**I wanna thank my faithful reviewer, Revenger Tigger. You're amazing! You're reviews always make me smile. **

**I don't own Twilight, that goes to SM.**

**SAS TIME:**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trouble!**

Why do I need to learn History? Everyone's dead. Why look into the past? It's over and done with. I looked down at the doodle I was making on my notes, it was a bunch of circles and swirls. I wish I could draw. I looked next to me over at Will. He looked over at me the same time. I winked and he quietly laughed at me. Ha, I'm funny. He nodded his head. Oh, the douche is reading my mind. He winked over at me. _'Have it your way'_. I started screaming, "It's a small world". He winced and playfully glared at me. I laughed just as the bell for class ran throughout the speakers and into the classrooms and abandoned hallways.

"Don't forget kids, you're portfolios are due in one month. I'd get more stuff in there before it's too late." No one really paid attention to Mrs. Willson. She was really old and wrinkled, with laugh lines covering her face. She was a nice lady, but no one really gives respect to old people anymore. I don't know why, they are so cute! I sneaked a peek over at Will. Guess he stopped reading my mind, or else he would have commented, probably saying I'm weird or something. I'm not disagreeing but you know.

I put all my stuff in my backpack during my mind rant and zipped it up. Before I could pick it up, a white hand snatched it. I followed the arm up, even though I already knew who it was.

"Ready to go to lunch?" He asked throwing my bag over his shoulder like it was nothing and held his hand out for me. I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand in mine and laced them together.

We walked hand in hand to the cafe. Like everyday, people turned to stare at us. Almost like they knew that it was a Cullen coming through the door. They probably have a Cullen radar or something.

I ran my eyes over the student body in the big room and meet eyes with the brown eyes of my sister. She saw me staring and started secretly waving my over, trying not to bring too much attention to herself.

I stopped walking with Will and turned to him. "I'm going to sit with Bella today. Is that okay?" I asked him pointed over to Bella.

"Of course. I'll see you after lunch." He said. I stood on my tippy toes and quickly kissed his cheek. I smiled up at him and made my way over to Bella at her friends table.

I took an empty chair that was next to the Newton boy. I think it's funny that he has a crush on Bella. So not her type. I flipped the chair backwards and sat down on it with each of my legs on either side of the chair. I rested my arms on the back of the chair and looked over at Bella.

"What's up Bumble-B?" I asked grabbing a couple fries off of her tray. I had forgotten to buy mine.

"Nothing. I was thinking about yelling at Edward, to see what his problem is." She said quietly munching on a carrot slice. I laughed slightly at her words, I'm rubbing off on her.

I was about to reply to her when Lauren came over and glared at the whole table. "Who took my chair?" She screeched pointing to the vacant spot, where he chair use to be.

"I did." I said looking at her smiling sweetly. I almost burst out laughing at the look at her face. She opened her mouth to say something but I raised my eyebrow to challenge her. She huffed and took someone else chair and sat down.

_'That's right.'_ I thought to myself, smirking slightly in victory. I don't even know why people are friends with her in the first place. She's a nasty bitch. Oh wait, they're probably only friends with her for her popularity. My shit is more popular than her whole body.

"I'll be right back." Bella said breaking me out of my thoughts and taking her full tray with her. I stopped her and grabbed her french fires and some ketchup packets. I poured all the ketchup on them and started munching happily on them.

Just as Bella pass Lauren, she pushed her chair out a little more and, Bella being Bella, tripped and fell right on her face. Her, once, full tray going all over the floor. If you weren't watching Lauren, you'd think Bella just tripped on her own two feet. I heavily glared at Lauren.

"Oh Bella. You silly girl! You tripped." Lauren said look at Bella innocently. I grabbed the ketchup filled fries and stood up. I went over to Lauren and smashed the fried all over her face and shirt. She gasped and stood up. She glared right at me.

"Oh Lauren. You silly girl. You spilled fries and ketchup all over yourself." I smirked 'innocently' at her like she did with Bella.

"Miss. Swan !" I heard behind me. Oh crap. I turned around and saw the principle,Mr. Wats , behind me. "Did you do this?" He asked pointing over to Lauren.

No sense of lying or denying it. I looked him straight in the eyes. "Yup." I said with a straight face.

"Office. Now." I turned away from him, winked at Bella and smirked at Lauren, turning not to burst out laughing. She looked like she could just about kill me if she was allowed to. Too bad, I could take her anyday. I quickly looked over at the Cullens table, while I went around the table to grab my backpack. I saw that Edward had a little smile on his face, probably cause I stuck up for Bella. I saw that Rose had a smile on her face, giggling a little here and there whenever she got a good look at Lauren. Alice and Jasper had little smiles on their face. Emmett was full out laughing whenever he looked over at us. Like he was literally leaning on the table to keep himself up. He was laughing that much. Last, but certainly not least, Will was full out smiling over at me, trying not to laugh himself. I winked over at them.

"Now, Miss. Swan." Mr. Wats said grabbing my upper arm and dragging me to the doors.

"This is sexual harassment and my dad's a cop." I whispered to him as we reached the door. He let go of me right away and I snickered. He pointed to the office and we silently walked. I could have sworn that I heard him sighing a couple times, I wouldn't doubt it. We reached the office and we went straight to his little cubby. He pointed to the chair and I sat down. He called my dad and to get him annoyed, I told him to tell my dad I said hi. He glared at me but told my dad what I said.

While waiting for my dad, me and Mr. Wats stared at each other. Neither one of us was breaking eye contact. 10 minutes later, the door behind me opened and he looked up.

"Ha! I win!" I said pointing at him. He glared at me again, for what felt like the 10th time today, and looked over at my father that was dressed in his work uniform.

"Hello Mr. Swan. Please take a seat next to your daughter." He started acting all nice. Psh, I can see right through that act of yours buddy boy! "As I told you on the phone, your daughter put food in another student's face." I snickered quietly and my dad hit me in the arm slightly. _'Ow'_ I thought rubbing my arm a little. "Anyways, I'm giving her a two day suspension. She may return on Thursday of this week. Is that clear?" He asked looked at my dad. My dad nodded his head and Mr. Wats wrote on a purple slip why I'm being suspended and yadda yadda. He finally sighed it.

"You may leave." He said dismissing us. Oh hallelujah!

My dad and I walked into the hallway just as passing period began. That means lunch is over. I saw Alice make her way over to us.

"Hi Chief Swan, Hi Roni!" She said brightly jumping a little when she said hi.

I smiled over at her and laughed a little. She's always happy and cheerful. She gave me a look that said, 'Introduce us?'. I didn't think that there was a look for that, but she pulled it off.

"Dad, this is Alice Cullen, Will's sister. Alice, this is my dad, Charlie." I said boredly, waving my hands a little and rolling my eyes. My dad didn't seem to notice my bored voice or he's just so use to it that he ignores me.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." She smiled up at him. "Come on Veronica, let's go home." I winced, if friends call me Veronica, it's perfectly fine. If my parents do, it means I'm in deep shit. I sighed and muttered a 'see ya later' to Alice and followed my dad outside.

I climbed into my car and banged my head against my steering wheel a couple times. I quickly texted Will and told him that I'm probably going to be grounded and that I'm suspended from school til Thursday. He texted back right away saying okay to leave my window open. I started up my car and followed my dads car silently. We both pulled into the driveway and got out. He looked at me, making me stop in my tracks.

"You wanna explain to me why you put food in some girls face?" He asked insanely calm.

"I was sticking up for Bella. She tripped her so I put fries in her face." I said confidently. He can't get mad at me, he knows how I get with Bella.

Just like that, he sighed. "Alright. Well, you're going to clean the house for your punishment."

"But it's already clean!" I complained.

"Then... no TV for 2 weeks." He said smiling with satisfaction.

"You don't how to ground me as much as I don't know how to be grounded." I giggled as I kissed his cheek and made my way to the wooden front door. I really should paint this door a different color. Maybe I will. Maybe a pretty stain, or a red. Then I can paint the house white again with red shudders. That'd look nice! Big dreams, little girl.

"Oh and Ron. Considering that I had to leave work to go down to your school, I kind of need to get bad there so I don't lose my job." He explained turning back to his cruiser. "You'll be alright by yourself right?" He asked looking at me in the eye.

"No dad, I am not going to go back to the school again. I don't like it in the first place, why would I go back there just to beat some girl up. That I could totally take on, by the way." I stopped by the look on his face. "Alright. Not necessary. I get it."

"Good girl." He smiled. "I'll be home around dinner."

"Alright dad. Have fun, and be safe." I smiled back at him.

"Always am." And with that, he climbed back into his car and drove off.

I entered the house and walked up my stairs. I entered my bathroom to grab my camera I left in there after me and Will's date. Before I got out of the bathroom, I quickly took a peek in the mirror. _'Maybe I will dye my hair brown' _I thought playing with the ends of my hair a little. Something different. I could do that tomorrow if I decide to! Instead of being bored all day, why not.

Just as I ended my thoughts, my phone vibrated in my sweatshirt pocket. I took it out and read the text message. It was from Alice.

**DO IT! It'll look gr8!  
-A**

Chuckling I replied with,

**Thx grl! Will do!  
-R**

Well I guess that answers my question. I'll go out and get some hair dye. With that finalized thought, I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. I grabbed my laptop off of my desk and brought it over to my bed with me. I sat down on my bed with my back to my headboard, while waiting for the computer to start up. Considering it wasn't an old dinosaur, like the computer Bella has in her room, it didn't take that long to start up. Thankfully, I am not really patient when it comes to computers. Oh well. Not my problem.

Opening I-Tunes on my computer, I started playing my music on there. And trust me, I have a lot of music on my computer. I have no time but to listen to music and obsess over it. My life in a nut shell.

I plugged in my camera to my computer so I can put the pictures from my date on my computer. I didn't really take that many pictures. I did take a couple of me and him, the sunset and a couple trees and brushes we passed by, and I can't forget about the picture that Bella took of me and Will for me, when we weren't paying attention. Taking no time at all, the pictures downloaded one by one and soon enough they were all on there. I always back up my data so that I won't lose it.

Satisfied, I smiled in triumph and went downstairs to get something to eat. I looked at the clock to see that Bella should be home anytime now. Good, she can make dinner soon! But for now, a snack will do. I decided to have some oreos and milk. Nothing is better with oreos then milk, and if you disagree, I shun you.

Grabbing my snack, I headed back up to my room and opened fire-fox on my computer. I'm not Bella, I don't use that slow internet explorer. No thank you. Remember what I said about patients? I wasn't kidding.

Munching on my cookies, I looked up different shades of brown, so I know what to look for tomorrow and I'm not looking around like I'm looking for my car keys. That's embarrassing. After about 10 minutes of searching, I found out what color I wanted. I think it'll look really good.

Hearing a rumble outside, I got off my bed and looked out my window. I saw a big hunk of red metal driving down the streets. Inside the vehicle, was my sister. I honestly don't understand how she can stand the noise, not the mention going so freaking slow down the street is just killer.

Seeing her step out of the car, I let her get settled before I go downstairs. Unless she comes to me first. She just might do that to tell me about what happened with Edward. I am really interested to know what happened. I sat back down onto my bed and waited. I heard her coming through the old creaking door and set her stuff down. I listened to hear any footsteps coming up the stairs but I couldn't detect any. I'll give her a couple more minutes before I go down there.

"Ron?" I heard Bella call up the stairs. Well, looks like I don't have to wait that long.

"Yeah?" I called back. I didn't hear anything else. All of a sudden, I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. It was going smoothly, from what I could hear, until about the last couple of steps. She stumbled.

"I'm okay." She called up to me. I laughed silently and waited for her to come into my room.

She opened my door and walked in. "Wanna hear about what happened?" She got right to the point. Around people that Bella knows, she can be very stubborn and outspoken. But if you try to put her in front of a lot of people and tell her to talk about her day, she will stutter and freeze. She hates the attention, while I don't really mind it. It just adds to the list of things that we DON'T have in common.

"Shoot." I replied patting the spot next to me and shutting down the computer. She quietly sat next to me and faced my wall. I sat cross legged next to her, but instead of facing the wall, I faced her.

She looked over at me. "So, before I start, I wanna thank you for helping me out in lunch today. Even though you really shouldn't have. Everyone was saying that you are crazy for randomly doing it. Not to mention, it got you in trouble."

I stopped her by putting up my hand. "I wanted to do it. And I was watching her and she slid her chair out so that you would trip. And I don't really care about what people are going to say or what they already said. I know the truth, the Cullens know the truth, and you know the truth. That's all that matters. I'm sure that Chance and Stevie will know that I was sticking up for you. They know me better than that."

"Still." I shrugged. "Alright, well back to the story. So, when I got into Biology, he wasn't there yet. So, I sat down planning what I was going to say in my head, getting madder by the minute. But the weird thing is that when he came in, he talked to me! He intruded himself and everything. He even apologized for his behavior. I couldn't be mad at him after that."

_'Good. So he took my threat serious.'_ I thought. I nodded at Bella to continue her little rant.

"It was weird though, right?" She continued. "I mean, he wasn't there for a while and then all of a sudden, he comes back and then he apologizes." She ended with a loud sigh and turned to look at me.

"Maybe he had someone to talk some sense into him. I remember Will telling me that him and his family talked to him. Maybe Will told him to apologize to you because he was being very rude and a prick." I said. I used Will to hopefully make Bella believe that Will actually did talk to him, well he did, but I doubt he told Edward he was a pussy and a prick.

"You talked to him, didn't you?" She asked looking at me seriously. I shrugged.

"Maybe you should ask him that." I said nonchalantly. All that got me was a 'hmm' and a stern look. Changing the subject, I decided to bring up that I was dying my hair. "So, I think that I'm going to dye my hair tomorrow. Since I will be home and bored."

"You always dye your hair." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah well, I'm going to dye it a brown this time." I smiled back. "Wanna see?"

She laughed and nodded.

For the next hour and a half, me and Bella looked up different hair styles and hair colors. I decided that I want at least a little bit of my left. So when I dye my hair, I will leave some blonde highlights in my hair. It won't be much, but a definite change.

After our little talk and imaging hairstyles, Bella went downstairs to cook some dinner. Apparently we are having Mac and Cheese tonight. Not that I care, it's my favorite dinner.

Dinner came and went. Just like every night, Charlie would come home the time Bella was done cooking and then we would all sit down in front of the TV and eat. Even though I was grounded. I guess he didn't think about it. Next thing I knew, it was about 9 o'clock at night. I opened my window like I do every night and grabbed my pjs for bed. I grabbed some PINK boyfriend sweats and a pink tank. I slipped into the bathroom and changed quickly and went back into my room. I shut off my alarm for tomorrow morning, considering I'm not going. Why wake up early if I don't need to?

I climbed into my bed and laid down in bed and stared up at my ceiling. I waited for Will, but I guess when I was waiting I got really tired and fell asleep, because the next thing I know; I'm waking up around 12 o'clock to someone coming into my window. I would have screamed if the person didn't put there hand over my mouth.

"Calm down, it's just me." My mystery man whispered into the dark room. I instantly relaxed and closed my mouth. He took his hand off my mouth once he realized that I wasn't going to scream. I scooted over to make room for him like every night. He has made a routine that he comes in and he stays until he needs to go or until I wake up.

"Are you tired?" He asked me once he climbed into his regular spot on my bed. I curled up next to him, putting my arm across his chest and my head on his shoulder. I slowly nodded and yawned, bowing my head down like a little kitten does. Mostly so he wouldn't get a full breath of morning breath, not cute.

"Sleep hun." He whispered into the night and slowly got into a comfortable position and started rubbing his hand up and down my back. Damn him, he knows my weakness.

"Alright." I mumbled into his shoulder and drifted into a deep sleep not knowing that tomorrow will be hell.

* * *

**Alright, so I'm ending it there. Mostly because the next chapter will have the car crash and it's really late and I am tired as shit. **

**You know the drill, Sargent! Review please and thank you (: **

**Smile and be happy. **

**Until next time! **

**-Cheyenne**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I know you are all so excited. Well, i know that I am, at least. **

**I wanna thank Revenger Tigger for reviewing again. You have no idea how much it means to me, that you review all my chapters. It puts a smile on my face. So thank you soo much(:**

**ON TO THE SAS:**

**I don't own Twilight, all rights go to Stephenie.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Trouble pt. 2  
**

Waking up the next day was hell. Not only was I waking up alone, meaning Will went to school today, but there was also a loud and obnoxious ringing in my ear. I kept my eyes closed, in hopes that the ringing would go away. Granting my wish, a minute later, the ringing stopped- only for it to start all over again. I feel like it's getting louder the more I ignore it. Opening my eyes and looking at the source of the ringing, I saw that it was my phone.

Reaching my hand out and grabbing my cell and pushing the answer button, I answered tiredly, "Hello?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Ron?" I heard my father's voice over the speaker and all the noise in the back round. "I've been trying to reach you all morning. Don't you know how to answer your phone?" He annoyingly asked.

"Dad, you, of all people, should know that I don't wake up til noon and it's-" I paused to look at the clock. "not even eight in the morning." I snapped.

"Well, Bella was in an accident at school. I am on the way to the hospital right now." He said. After processing what he just said, I let out a gasp and jump out of bed. I yelled a quick 'be there soon' into the phone and ran down the stairs. At the point I didn't even care about how I looked. I just needed to get to the hospital right away. I don't know if it's bad or if she just tripped down a couple stairs, I need to be there for her.

I ran out of the house, probably looking like a mad woman, waving my hands around and running over to my car. I spared a look down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing, my cheetah slip-on slippers, my PINK sweats, and Will's Forks sweatshirt. I didn't take off my makeup from last night because I was too tired, so that was probably all over my face and I just put my hair up in a messy bun, again, not caring that I looked like shit.

I made it to the hospital in record time, considering it takes 25-30 minutes to get there and I got there in about 10. Shows you how fast I was driving. I ran into the hospital and ran straight to the desk. The woman behind the desk looked up at me like I had two heads. Which, with my messy bun, it probably looked like I did. If I wasn't in such a rush right now, I would have laughed at myself, but right now Bella is my first worry.

"Bella Swan, please?" I asked trying to hurry. She rolled her eyes, bitch. She, slowly, looked up the room for my sister and turned back to me.

"Room 103." She said with a very bored and annoyed voice. I didn't tell you to come into work today lady, don't you be giving me your nasty attitude. Luckily, Bella's room was on the first floor, meaning that it wasn't anything serious. And I don't have to climb the stairs. I am way too tired to climb up those stairs.

I quickly passed by room by room, and I finally got to the 100s. I turned to room 103 and opened it, not even knocking or anything. I walk into the room to see that Bella was on the bed, good the lady didn't give me the wrong room number, and some other junior named Tyler in the bed next to her. I didn't see Charlie yet, so that means that I got here before he did, or that he just wasn't in the room. He's probably calling Renee right now telling her.

I walked up to Bella and saw that she had her eyes closed, probably trying to block out Tyler's annoying voice and his apologies. I took the certain that was between the two beds and yanked it closed. The loud rattling of the certain made Bella open her eyes. Her eyes found mine. She cracked a smile and I held up a finger.

"Not a word on how I look." I said playfully glaring at her. "Want to tell me what happened?" I said calmly, chanting in my head that it wasn't Bella's fault and to stay calm.

Before she could answer me, the door that I just came in from opened and revealed Charlie in his uniform. He looked shocked to see me there, but then he put on an angry face and glared at me. I smiled sheepishly at him, and he shook his head. Meaning we will talk about it later. Great.

"Are you all right Bella?" He asked turning back to her and going back to the good worried parent. She nodded her head.

"Want to explain what happened?" I asked again.

"Well, I was standing by my truck, listening to my music and then Tyler's van started slipping on ice and it was coming my way. Thankfully Edward was right next to me because he pulled me out of the way and saved me." I could see that she was lying but Charlie believed her, because he's oblivious to the world around him. I will ask her about the whole story later if I remember.

"Well, are you alright?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I feel fine. But the doctor has yet to come in and check me. Edward told them that I banged my head, but I didn't and I feel absolutely fine." I nodded at her explanation.

"Well I'm going to get coffee, considering it's eight in the morning and I feel like dying under a rock. Do you guys want anything?" I asked them, making my way to the door. I heard Bella say a quiet 'no', and Charlie say, 'coffee, black'. I nodded and just as I was about to open the door, it opened. It was a golden hair, golden eyed beauty. By the eyes, I could tell that he was a Cullen. This must be Carlisle, Will's adopted father. He was handsome, but not my type. I prefer them my age.

He smiled at me like he knew me. I wouldn't doubt it. Will told me that he told his family about me, hopefully good things. By the way he's smiling, I'm guessing he only said good things. Good, I don't have to ring his neck later on when I see him.

"Excuse me, Miss. I didn't mean to bump into you. You're Veronica Swan, Bella's sister and Will's girlfriend, right? I'm Carlisle, Will's father." He asked, holding out his hand for me to shake. So, Will did tell them that we were dating.

I nodded my head and grabbed his cold hand in mine to shake. Being around Will so much and not minding the cold, I didn't flinch with I shook his hand. I could tell that he was surprised at that, but only smiled brighter. "That is correct, but you can call me Roni or Ron, Dr. Cullen." I said smiling my thousand watt smile, teeth and all.

"Please call me Carlisle. And it's so nice to meet you, finally." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I agree, it was nice to meet you too." I said letting go of his hand and placing my hands in my sweatshirt pocket. "Well, I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll let you go to take care of my sister." I said going around him to open the door.

"Bye Roni." He said before making his way over to my sister's bed. I smiled and went outside. I made my way back down to the waiting room and saw that there were many more people that I remember. It looks like they were all from school. I didn't know Bella was so popular here. Well, I'm proud of her. I reached the coffee machine and started making mine. I grabbed a large cup and grabbed about 7 sugar packets and 7 cremes. I grabbed a small coffee and made it black, just like he wanted it. I was just finishing up the coffees when I heard my name being called from somewhere behind me. I turned to see who was calling me, when Will and Rosalie came into view. The one person I don't want seeing me like this, would be the one to see me. Damn it, damn it all to hell.

I smiled up at them, considering they were both taller than my 5'4" frame. Of course Rosalie's already tall, but she always wears heels, so now she's about 5'10". Damn her and her glorious tallness.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Will came up next to me and stopped to look at what I'm wearing. Smirking slightly, he circled around me. I stood leaning on my right foot, unamused and rolling my eyes.

"I like it." He said smiling down at me. I flipped him the bird and smirked slightly when he looked "offended". He put his hand over his still heart and gasped. I giggled slightly and leaned up to kiss him. He happily accepted and put his arm around my shoulders. "I really do like it though." He said, trying to be serious.

I laughed, "Don't get use to it. It's probably not going to happen a lot, unless you stay til I wake up."

Rosalie laughed next to me. "I agree with Will. I especially like the slippers." She said pointing to my slippers. I wiggled my feet and laughed along with her.

"You guys suck." I said still giggling.

"Well, Rosalie does. We all hear it." Will whispered in my ear, but having super hearing, Rosalie heard him and slapped him in the arm.

"Oh, very funny. Ha. ha." She said sarcastically.

"Alright, children!" I said laughing. They both laughed along with me. "I need to bring this coffee over to my dad, so he doesn't think I fell asleep on the floor somewhere." I picked up the coffees again and Will held his hand out. I looked up at him confused and he grabbed my dad's coffee and smiled down at me. I smiled back at him and we all set off down the hallway.

"I'm going to go talk to Carlisle and Edward." Rosalie said in a grumpy mood. I nodded slowly and she walked away into, what I'm guessing, Carlisle and Edward's direction.

Halfway to the room, we saw my dad walking down the hall. I stopped short and give him his coffee. He grabbed it and looked at Will.

"Dad, this is Will. He's my boyfriend." I said a little awkward. I forgot to tell him that we were officially dating. He gave me another look, meaning we have a lot to talk about tonight. Oh lord help me now.

"It's nice to meet you, Officer Swan." Will said dropping his arm from my shoulders and putting out his hand, which I just noticed had a glove on it, to shake with my dad's.

"It's nice to meet you too, Will." My dad said meeting Will's hand and shaking it. I gave him a glare and my dad cleared his voice. "Please, call me Charlie." He said glaring back at me. I smiled sweetly up at him and he rolled his eyes. Daddy's girl, remember?

"Alright, Charlie. Well, I better head out, my family are going back to school." I wonder if they actually are going back to school, or if he's just saying that.

"Okay, well, I'll let you guys say goodbye, I'll see you at home Veronica." I winced, twice in a week. I am on a roll. He walked away, but not without giving me another look. Okay old man, I get it. I'm in trouble. Get in line.

I turned back to Will. "Are you actually going back to school or...?" I left the rest of the sentence empty for him to fill in.

"No, Rosalie called a house meeting, meaning that we are going to talk about Edward saving Bella." He said grabbing the hand that wasn't holding coffee.

"Why would you guys talk about that?" I asked slightly confused.

"You weren't there, so you don't know. He risked our family's secret to save her. He was across the parking lot and he ran over there in vampire speed to help her out. I read his thoughts and all he kept thinking about is you, for once, and for two, 'not her'." He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and was probably watching my emotions on my face. I went from, confused to happy, then to worry, and lastly gratefulness.

"Why would he be thinking of me?" I asked confused. That was the first thing that caught my attention.

"Because he was worried about what you would do to him if he didn't save her. And also he didn't want her to actually die." He said.

"I'll have to thank him, personally, for what he did. You're family is going to give him a hard time about it, but it was brave of him to do."

"I'd do it for you any day." He sweetly said. I could have awed, but that would be a little weird. Not that I care, but he might.

"I would too." I said seriously. And I meant it. Even though I wasn't a vampire, I would do everything in my power to help him out and to protect him. I vowed mentally.

"You shouldn't have to." He shook his head.

"I don't care, I will. I don't care what happens to me, but if you get hurt, I will go after any vampire with a lighter. I promise you that." I vowed to him, gripping his hand a little more. Even if he didn't feel it.

He smiled down at me, "You're amazing." He whispered.

"I know." I said cheekily. He chuckled and leaned down for a kiss. I leaned up and kissed him back and pulled away.

"Alright, now, you got to go home and Bella's starting to wonder where you are. She's in the parking lot." He said pointing to the parking lot.

"Alright, you coming over tonight?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know yet. I will try. Keep your window unlocked just in case." He said back to me.

"Alright. I'll see you later tonight then." I said kissing his cheek.

"Bye."

"Bu-bye!" I said waving and turning to the parking lot. Just like Will said, Bella was sitting down on a bench in the parking lot. Weird place for a bench. But okay.

"Hey Bella!" I yelled over to her figure. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Ron." She yelled back over to me. "Can you give me a ride back to the school so I can get my car? I kind of left it there."

"Yeah, hop in." I unlocked the doors and hopped into the car.

The car ride was silently, except the radio playing in the back round. After 10 minutes of driving, normally, we made it at the school. Bella hopped out and went into her car and followed me out of the school lot and to the direction of home. I heard a beep behind me and I looked into the review mirror and saw that it was Will and Rosalie. I laughed and flipped him off. He flipped me off too and laughed. I slowed down my car from the speed limit of 45, to 30 mph. I saw Bella give me a confused look in the mirror and looked back and saw that it was Will and laughed too. It wasn't like how we were laughing but it was a laugh and I'll take it. I saw the turn off to Will house coming up soon and I slowed down even more. By now we were going about 25 mph and there was a line of car behind Will's car. I laughed even more and saw Will glare at me even more. He leaned on his horn twice. I shook my head and turned back to the road.

Finally, Will was able to turn into his drive way and I laughed and started speeding up to about 50. Another 15 minutes of driving and we reached our house. I parked into my regular parking spot on the right and Bella parked next to me on the left. We both got out at the same time and we went into the house. I saw that Charlie was home, that means it's time for a lecture. I followed the sound of the TV into the living room and saw that he was sitting and watching baseball. I looked at the clock to see it was only 9. After the talk, I think I just might go back to sleep if I'm able to. Or I could go to the store and dye my hair, like I planned to do today. I can bring Bella with me. It can count as bonding, right?

I jumped over the back of the chair right next to my dad and sat down and stared at the TV. He grabbed the remote and put the TV on mute and turned to look at me.

"You wanna explain to me how you got to the hospital before I even did this morning?" He said deathly calm. It's the calm before the storm.

"I was going over the speed limit. To be far, you didn't tell me that Bella would be okay so I didn't know if it was life or death. _And _I didn't actually think I was going that fast." I finished.

He humphed. "Well, that doesn't give you a right to speed." I nodded. "When were you going to tell me that you had a boyfriend?" He asked.

I laughed a little. "I forgot to tell you. It hasn't even been long. It's been a week, at most. Since Saturday actually."

"Well, you're 19 so I only think it's far to have the talk." He said serious.

OH NO. "Dad, really you don't know to talk to me about this." I said awkwardly. I swear I heard Bella laughing in the kitchen. I glared in the direction of the kitchen and turned back to my dad. His face was red, meaning he was blushing. I'm pretty sure I was too.

"I don't like it as much you don't." He said just as awkwardly.

"No really. I'm pretty sure, I know how it all works. I don't need this talk."

"Yes, but you're at the age-"

"I'm a virgin, dad." I said suddenly.

"Eh, okay good. Go. Bye." He said waving me away like a bug. Well that worked.

I quickly walked into the kitchen where Bella was sitting at the table and walked over to her.

"Wanna go to the store with me?" I asked her, looking down at her homework. She was doing math. Ew.

"To get your hair dye?" She asked putting her pencil down and looking up at me through her lashes.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Sure. Why not." She shrugged getting up and out of her chair. I smiled and clapped.

"Excellent. Let's go." I grabbed my car keys and together we walked back into the living room. "Bye dad! We'll be back soon." I got a wave of the hand as a response. He's definitely watching the game.

We made it outside and we both climbed into my jeep. I plugged in my ipod and put on a random playlist and let it play. Paper Planes started playing, This Century version. I turned it up louder and started singing along with the radio and danced a little at parts. Bella just smiled and shook her head at me. I winked over at her and opened my window and shouted the lyrics out my window.

After, about, 10-20 minutes of rocking out to my jams, we drove into the store parking lot. It was a small store, but it should have what I need. We climbed out of the car and I locked the doors behind me, don't want anything to be stolen. We walked into the store and immediately got to looking for the hair dye. It didn't take very long. After we reached the isle, we found the perfect color that would match my eyebrows, so I don't look weird. We payed for it and walked back outside to go back home.

Once we were home, Bella went back into the kitchen to finish her homework and I went into my room to change so I don't get anything on the sweatshirt. I changed into a black baggy shirt and kept on my sweats and went into the bathroom, only because it has better lighting in there then it does in my room.

I mixed the dye together and it looked like a really disgusting color. I hope this works out well, or I'm just going to Alice to do it. I split my hair down the middle of my head and started there. I massaged the dye into my hair and once that was done, I waited 25 minutes for it to process. Well, that's what it said on the box to do. Never just assume. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me.

After the 25 minutes was over, I went over to the tub and put on the shower head. I washed my hair out with strawberry shampoo and watched the extra dye fall into the tub and down the drain. I finished shampooing my hair and ringed out my hair, to get most of the water out. I grabbed my blue towel I brought in here, and wrapped it around my hair and head. I cleaned up the mess in the shower and the bathroom and went back into my room. I grabbed my hair drier and started on my hair. 5 minutes later and my hair was almost dry. You never want to fully dry your hair, it's bad for it, and for my hair it just leaves it frizzy. I grabbed my leave in conditioner and quickly slid it through my hair. I picked up the towel I used for my hair and ran it over my hair, in hopes it would help it dye a little more.

Satisfied that my hair was completely dry, I brushed it out and looked into the mirror. It definitely looked better than I thought it was going to. I was actually shocked. It made my skin look tanner, I really don't know how that happened, but it did. It made my blue eyes look darker, but they popped more. Almost like I put black eye liner around my eyes.

I smiled into my reflection just as my phone started ringing. I turned around to my bed and picked it up and answered it. "Yello?"

"Where the hell have you been? Do you not know what day it is?" I heard Chance's voice seeping through the phone. I calculated the day in my head and realized it was Wednesday. Every month on the last Wednesday, me and Chance would go to the movies and see a b-rated movie to make fun of them.

"Crap. What time is it?" I asked running around my room looking for some clothes to wear for tonight.

"It's 4:10. You're late." He said annoyed.

"Sorry boo. I was dying my hair." I said picking up a pair of ripped skinny jeans. "I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah." I heard him mumble. "Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call and threw on the jeans and grabbed my favorite v-neck t-shirt. It was 3/4 sleeves and it was tight fitted. I grabbed my black and red checkered scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I picked up my black Toms and put them on my feet and grabbed my wallet and stuffed it in my back pocket. I ran down the stairs and Bella and dad looked at me. I forgot all about my hair being dyed.

"It looks great Ron!" Bella smiled at me. I smiled back at her and mumbled a thanks. I turned to dad and smiled.

"It does look good." He said and then he turned back to the TV.

"Hey dad, I'm going out with Chance, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." He said and then going back to his game. That man is obsessed.

"You wanna come with Bella?" I asked knowing that Chance wouldn't care. He loves my family. Probably because his family doesn't give two shits and I'm close to my dad and my sister. Not my mom though. I don't really know why, but I don't need her in my life.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll stay here and read, maybe clean up the house a little." She said breaking me out of my thoughts. Seems like a lot of people are doing that these days. Hmm.

"You sure?" I asked unsure.

"Positive. Good have fun." She said turning back around and watching the TV, but I know she's not paying attention. I wonder if she's thinking about what happened today. Did she notice that Edward wasn't there and then he was?

"Alright. I'll be home later." I said grabbing my leather jacket and keys and heading out.

I picked up Chance and we headed off the the local movie theater. It was so cheep here, and had really bad movies. That's way we always go here. It was really fun. We pulled into a parking spot and I locked the doors and we walked into the theater. Today, we were seeing a movie called, "Her last words" I think it's suppose to be a romance. This will be fun.

During the whole movie, we were laughing and commenting. I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out. People kept on telling us to be quiet and to shut the fuck up. I found it funny, we didn't listen of course. That's the whole fun of it. By the time we got out of the movie, it was 7 o'clock and we decided to get some KFC. We went through the drive-thru and we got a bucket of chicken and a large coke each. I pulled us into a empty spot and ate the chicken. We still had about 6 legs left. He told me to take them, considering that I payed and I shrugged but said okay. I started driving away and headed back home. All night he kept asking question about Will and how we got together and how it was going so far. Even though it's only been a week, he wanted to know everything. He kept telling me how lucky I was and how jealous he was that he wasn't gay, or else, and I quote, 'That bucket of juicey apple would be his'. I just laughed.

Around 8:30, I dropped him back at his house and told him to call me tomorrow and we can chat more, considering he had more questions for me. I drove home tiredly and fast and got home in five minutes. I quickly said night to dad and went upstairs. I unlocked my window and changed into black sleeping shorts and a yellow tank top and climbed into bed. I didn't even need to listen to music or think about my day, I just fell asleep once my head hit my fluffy pillow.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! Review and lick people. Just kidding, you might get slapped.. Well lick cookies!**

**Be happy and have a good night/day(:**

**-Cheyenne**


	12. Chapter 11

**So guys, I made a polyvore, to make things easier for me and you. So now I will be posting the pictures of there, my username is cheyennebrooke. you guys can go check it out for me(: thanks.** **Also, I'm thinking of starting another story, I will post the first couple chapters, let me know if you like it or not.**

**Thanks to homescool4ever for reviewing my last chapter!**

**On to the story;**

**I don't own Twilight. That goes to SM!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Back to Hell and I'm the Devil**

I woke up Thursday morning thinking, _'It's Thursday and I have school.'_ It's not a pleasant thought to wake up to. I reached over to the other side of the bed and bumped into something very hard and cold. Quickly opening my eyes to see who it was, I saw Will. I was confused, I thought he would have gone home by now?

Seeing my confused face, he answered my unspoken question. "You said that I wouldn't be able to see it again, unless I actually stayed til you woke up. So I did." He answered smirking. I glared.

"I wasn't actually being serious though." I said still glaring. I reached over to my, still ringing, alarm clock, before Charlie or Bella come into my room, thinking that I wasn't awake.

I felt him laugh under me. "I wanted to see how you wake up in the morning, and I have to say, it's quite amusing. By the way, I like the PJ's." He said playing with the loose shorts that moved to just hanging off my hips. I rolled my eyes and rolled all the way off of him and flipped him off as I made my way to my closet. I opened the door and started getting my outfit out.

I turned around, almost forgetting he was there and stopped myself from getting undressed. I twirled my finger in a circle, meaning to turn over. He listened and turned to face the other wall across from me. I turned back around and quickly changed, hoping that he wasn't looking. Not that he probably wasn't going to see it one day, but I didn't want him to see it now. I changed into a confederate loose shirt and light ripped skinny jeans that showed off my curves in my legs. I grabbed my red scarf and wrapped it around my neck and my gray knitted beanie and put it over my natural wavy hair. I was too lazy to straighten it today and it actually didn't look that bad. I grabbed my brown combat boots and slipped them over my purple socks.

"You can look now." I said facing him. He turned over and looked at my outfit. He got up and spun me around in a circle.

He smiled down at me. "You look perfect, as usual. Jasper's going to get a kick out of the shirt." He laughed. I looked down and laughed as well.

"That's the plan, my dear." I winked at him and made my way into the bathroom to do my makeup. I did my usual cat eyeliner, but put some natural browns and tan eyeshadow on too, to give it a kind of smokey eyed look.

I grabbed my leather jacket and walked out of my room, after saying goodbye to Will and promising to see him at school. I grabbed my backpack and skipped down the stairs to see my dad grabbing his gun and jacket.

"Leaving dad?" I asked him as I got to the bottom of the steps.

He nodded. "I am, kiddo. Have fun and be good at school today. I don't want to have to come and bail you out again. Alright?" He said ruffling my hair. I nodded and smiled.

"No promises. But I will try to behave for you daddy." I said kissing his cheek. "Be careful at work."

"Always am." He said as he closed the front door and went to his car to go to work.

I skipped into the kitchen and saw that Bella wasn't down here yet. I wonder if she's up. I went back over the the stairs. "You up Bella?" I yelled up the stairs. I got a 'yeah' in response and went back into the kitchen. I decided on just a water bottle and a orange.

As I was finishing my orange, Bella came down the stairs in a plain black long sleeve shirt and some dark wash jeans. I saw her grab her parka and her white-ish tennis shoes. That girl needs more style in her life.

"Hey Bell!" I said from my spot on the kitchen counter. She waved over at me and grabbed a granola bar and a water.

"See you at school." She said and left the house. Well, someone's not having a good day. I'll have to ask her about that later on. Hopefully I actually see her later on.

I finished my orange and water and left for school. It didn't take me long, like normal, and I pulled into my regular parking spot near the end of the parking lot. The one closest the the street. Everyone else is dumb, they park closer to the school, you're going to hit traffic that way. Parking at the end is the way to go, you get a quick get-away. Yeah, you have to walk, but you're not going to die. Unless you're Bella and you somehow attract every little dangerous thing.

I made my way over to Will and jumped into his arms. I missed him, even though I just saw him.

He laughed. "Well hello to you too." I felt all his muscles move when he laughed. Swoon.

"I missed you." I said smiling.

"I missed you too." He put me back on solid ground and smiled down at me. He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I kissed him back and if Edward didn't cough, it would have went farther. Not that I minded. Edward's a stick in the mud anyways.

"I am not a stick in the mud, Veronica." Edward glared at me.

"That's exactly what a stick in the mud would say, Edweirdo." I said sticking out my tongue at the end of sentence to show just how mature I am. He just rolled his eyes and I smiled up at him. "So what did you do to Bella?"

He looked shocked for a minute. Then he turned confused. "I didn't do anything to Bella." He said a little peeved.

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "Then why is she so pissy this morning?" I asked looking him in the eye to see if I could catch any emotion.

"I don't know. I can't read her mind." He said with a sour face.

I laughed. "Whatever dude. Remember what I said though. Be nice to her, or I will kick your ass with a metal bat." I said to him not laughing anymore.

Will laughed and kissed my cheek from behind me. "Calm down, spit-fire." He said smirking against my neck. I could literally feel his smirk on my neck. It tickles a little. Not going to lie.

"I am being nice to her. I'm ignoring her. She shouldn't have to deal with this life. She's human. She's weak, she won't be able to handle this situation." He said completely serious.

I felt Will growl against my neck and I patted his hand on my stomach. "Is that how you feel about me too, Edward?" I asked feeling a little hurt.

His eyes widen a little. "No! You're different!" He said unsure.

I rolled my eyes, still a little hurt. "Whatever Cullen." I pulled out of Will's arms. "I'll see you in class." I said quietly and kissed his cheek. Not looking anyone in the eye, I made my way to my English class.

* * *

Will's POV: **(SURPRISE!)**

I watched Roni walk away, anyone could tell that she was slightly hurt about what Edward said. I glared right at my brother. "What the hell is your problem, Edward?" I asked angry at him for making her walk away from me and making her upset.

He looked for her to me when I started talking to him. "I really didn't mean her. I didn't mean to hurt her." He said looking down. At least he had the nerve to actually feel bad.

I rolled my eyes, I've been around Roni too long. "Fix it." Was my last words before I made my way to my classes.

Being away from Roni for 3 classes was torture. They all dragged on as if I didn't have better things to do. It didn't help that I already knew everything from going to school so many times.

I wonder if Roni is okay now, or if she's still upset with what Edward said. I wouldn't blame her if she was. I would be too if I was in her situation. She's already afraid that my family doesn't like her. Esme already loves her, and she hasn't even met her yet. Carlisle says that she's a polite and well mannered young lady and she's very nice. Alice loves her and her sense of style, she says that they are going to be shopping all the time. Jasper doesn't really get too close to her, but he says that she's really genuine and he likes that about her. Emmett says that she's fun to be around and joke around with. Even Rosalie likes her. She said she's not like every other human, she's different. She is different, I've never seen a human like her before. I can't believe I waited as long as I did to get to know her. Granted, I was trying to control my thirst more so that I wouldn't kill her, but still.

The bell for lunch rung through the school and I split out of the classroom. I ran, human speed of course, to Roni's locker. She always goes to her locker before lunch. I smelled her before I saw her. Her floral scent mixed in with peaces and fresh apples. It smelled good, more calming then burning now then it was before. I looked up when I started hearing her voice, she was talking to her friend Stevie. They split and she walked over to me. She smiled when she saw me at her locker, per usual. If I had a heart beat, it would be racing about now. Her smile is so genuine and beautiful, she lights up the whole room.

"Hey." She said as she reached me. She wrapped her arms around my middle and rested her head on my upper chest, considering she can't reach my shoulder, unless she was wearing high heels. I wrapped my arms around her slender shoulders. She was so small and fragile, compared to me, it was hard not to break her. But I managed. We broke apart and she unlocked her locker and put away her books. She took my hand and we walked hand and hand into the cafe. I always enjoy the jealous stares I get because I'm holding her hand and other men are not. Roni thinks that it's only women that are jealous of us, but it's men too.

We walked to the lunch line and Roni got a small salad and I grabbed a cheese pizza. Of course, I'm not going to eat it, but I need it for an act. We put both dishes on the same tray and she made a move to grab it but I grabbed it and payed for it before she even know what I did.

"I was going to pay for myself, you know." She said as reached our table.

I smiled over at her. "Why would I let you do that, when I have perfectly good money that I can spend on my girlfriend?" I said sweetly at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes at me, but didn't object. She knew that she wasn't going to win anyway, I would have payed either way.

The rest of my family sat down at the table as well. Alice sat next to me, Jasper next to her, and Edward next to him. Emmett sat next to Roni and then Rosalie sat next to him. There was an empty seat next to Edward. Their could be someone there if Edward wasn't so stubborn and faced that he actually liked the girl. I got a glare sent my way and I just rolled my eyes. He knows it's true, just to much of an ass to admit it.

"Roni! I like your outfit today." Alice said as she took a look at Roni's outfit. Of course that would be the first thing she commented on.

She just laughed. "Thanks Alice. I thought you might like it."

"Roni?" Edward said quietly across from her. I stiffened a little and Roni felt it. She put her hand on my thigh and rubbed circles on my leg. I calmed down visibly, she knew just what to do to calm me down.

"It's okay Edward. I know that you didn't mean it towards me. Yeah, it hurt a little. But I'm over it. I forgive you." She said and smiled a little at him to show him she wasn't lying, even though he could read her mind and know if she was or not.

"Thank you, Veronica." He said gratefully.

"You know you can call me Roni, right?" She laughed at Edward.

"I know, but no one else calls you by it, so I thought why not." He shrugged at her. It was true, everyone either called her Ron or Roni or some other nickname they made for her. Not one person called her Veronica.

She smiled brightly up at him and nodded. "Alright, you have permission."

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter. But the next one will be longer. I hoped you liked Will point of view. It was fun to write. I might do it again. But that's it for today, I will post the link to my polyvore on my profile. So good check it out(:**

**Til next time,**

**lots of love,**

**Cheyenne!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello boys and girls! It's a school day today(: YAY. So I thought I'd update my stories for you3 Yay. **

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Meeting Esme, Oh Boy!  
**

After forgiving Edward for what he said, the rest of the school day went by really quick and uneventful. I saw Bella in the hallways a couple of times, but besides that I didn't see her at all. Even now that I'm waiting to see her at the end of the day in the parking lot. She must have left already, because her car wasn't even here. If Edward has anything to do with this, I'll kill him.

I looked over at Edward to see him shrug. Hmm.

"Hey beautiful." I heard in my ear. I smiled, knowing the voice right away. I turned around and smiled bigger.

"Hey!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and locked my hands together behind him. I felt his chuckle vibrate his body and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders like he usually does.

"I want you to meet my family." He suddenly said. I pulled back a little and tilted my head to the right a little, confused.

"I already know you're family." I said, saying it like a question instead of a statement.

"You've met my siblings, but I want you to meet my father and mother officially." He said smiling brightly, with his one dimple showing. When he smiled like that, I couldn't say no.

"Alright. When?" I asked, thinking he wanted me to meet them this weekend or something.

"How about in an hour?" He asked. I think my eyes widen a little, because he continued. "I'll pick you up, you don't have to worry about that. Don't worry, they will love you. Esme is so excited to meet you, and Carlisle wants to meet you officially when he doesn't have to care to your sister." He said, adding a little laugh at the end.

I laughed nervously. Finally I agreed. "Alright. Call me when you're coming to get me." I said letting go of him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. He nodded still smiling his dimpled smile, and opened my car door for me. I grinned up at him and climbed into my car. He closed my door and I rolled down my window. He leaned in when the window was all the way door, and gave me another kiss.

"One hour. Be ready." He whispered and left. Asshole.

I rolled my eyes and started my car up and left the parking lot. Since it was snowing outside and that made the roads icy, I didn't speed like I usually do, even though I only have a hour to get ready.

It took me 20 minutes to get to my house and I cursed as I ran through the house and up the stairs. I said hi to Bella and Charlie when I passed by them on the stairs. I ripped the clothes I was wearing off and ran into my clothes and picked out a flowy red shirt that had short sleeves. I also grabbed my black pencil skirt that ended at my thighs and my leggings that had hearts, dots, and strips all over them. They wear black, red and white. I grabbed my creme-ish colored high heels that looked cute with these leggings. After putting my outfit on, I grabbed my red bow ring and slipped it on my middle finger. I grabbed my red stud earrings and slipped them into my ears. I grabbed my heart necklace and put it over my head. I grabbed my black beanie and put that on my head, and made sure my hair was perfectly curled. I put on some red lipstick and fixed my usual eyeliner. I looked in the mirror and thought I look good enough to meet Will's mom.

I spared a look at the clock to see I had about 15 more minutes. That took longer than I thought it was going to take. I grabbed my phone and texted Will.

**Should I eat b4 hand, or..?**

**-R **

I didn't even have to wait 2 minutes before I got an answer. I looked down at my phone.

**No, Esme wants to make you dinner. Even though I told her she didn't have to. **

**-W **

I smiled and laughed a little. I texted back, alright, and put my phone into my white purse. I grabbed my make-up and put that in my purse too. I went downstairs and saw that Bella nor Charlie has moved from the spot that they were in. I giggled.

"Hey daddy." I started, that got his attention. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked slowly.

"Will wants me to meet his parents tonight. What time do you want me home?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back. I don't want to come home too early, I'm 19 for god's sake.

"11:30 the latest. And if you get home before that, I'll give him brownie points." He said turning back around. I'm not finished yet, old man.

"Will wants to meet you too." I blurted. It wasn't a whole lie, we just never talked about Will meeting my dad today. But why not, if I'm going to meet his mother, he has to meet my dad.

"Oh?" He asked turning the TV on mute and turning back around to face me. I nodded my head yes. "Alright. When?"

Just then I got a text message saying that he was here. That man has perfect timing. "Now?" I said in a question.

Charlie's eyes flicked over to his gun on the table that he had yet to put away and nodded. I internally laughed at my dad. A gun would never be able to hurt Will.

I walked over to the door as the door bell rang. I opened it up to see him wearing a new outfit. I giggled as he laughed, we matched.

"Alice." He said and we laughed more. He was wearing a red button down shirt and black jeans with his usual black on black converse. I shook my head and pulled him inside. I noticed that he was wearing gloves too and knew that Alice had told him that he was meeting my father.

I walked us over to the living room and stood next to the couch. My dad stood up and tired to look imitating, if Will wasn't a vampire, it might have worked. Not to mention, Will was about 4 inches taller than my dad was.

"Dad, this is Will. Will, this is my father, Charlie Swan." I said waving my hands to each of them.

Will stuck his hand out to my father and my dad shook his ice cold hand, even though he wouldn't be able to tell with his gloves on. "Hello Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to finally meet Roni's father." Will smiled and let go of my dad's hand. My dad raised a eyebrow and looked at me. I smiled and nodded. Will earned brownie points for calling him chief and for his wonderful manners.

"It's nice to meet you too, Will. What are you and my daughter doing tonight?" He asked shifting slightly.

"I want her to meet my mother and then we might go and play base-ball if they weather calls for it." He said, not even breaking a sweat.

Charlie nodded. "Alright. Bring her home around 11."

"Yes sir." Will nodded.

"Alright, we're leaving dad." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I grabbed Will's hand and pulled him over to the door. "See you later!"

"Bye Chief Swan." Will said and we walked out of the door.

We walked over to Will's car and Will opened my door. I looked over at the living room window to see my dad watching our every move. I rolled my eyes, but got into the car with the help of Will. He closed my door and walked over to his own door and got in. He started the car and pulled out of my driveway.

"He likes you, you know." I said breaking the silence.

He laughed. "I know." He pointed to his head. I shook my head and laughed a little.

I thought about how meeting Will's mom will go. Will it go as smoothly? What if she doesn't like me? Will she make me and Will break up?

"Stop worrying." Will's voice broke me out of my questioning thoughts and I looked over at him. "Esme already loves you because I love you. So stop worrying about everything." He said poking my head with his index finger.

"I love you too." I said cheekily. And it was true, I did love Will. I always have, and I always will. I, Veronica Ryder Swan, love William Benjamin Masen Cullen.

We reached Will's house after 15 minutes of driving. Will's house was more like a mansion. It was completely beautiful. I didn't even notice Will getting out of the car and coming over to my side, until he opened my door. He put his hand out for me to take and I grabbed it in my own. He helped me out of the car and I straightened out my skirt that lifted a little. I held Will's hand in a tight grip, even though it probably didn't even bother him.

We walked up the stairs, and by that I mean, Will dragged me up the stairs and I hid behind him a little. I'm not scared to be in a house full of vampires, but I'm scared that his mother's not going to like me. I slowed down my breathing and closed my eyes. I can do this.

We walked into the beautiful house and I let Will lead me to wherever we are going, my guess is the living room or the den. We passed by a lot of paintings and sculptures that completed the whole room. I admired them as we walked and we finally reached the den. I looked up to see that all of Will's siblings were in here. Rosalie and Alice were reading a hair and beauty magazine, like they need to, they're already beautiful. Jasper was sitting next to Alice and playing with her short and spiked hair. Cute. Emmett was playing a game on the TV and it looked like he was losing. I laughed.

I stopped laughing when Will's parents came out of the kitchen. They came up to me and they smiled. I smiled back.

"Hello Veronica, it's so nice to put a face to the name Will keeps talking about." Will's mom said. "I'm Esme, Will's mother. But you probably already knew that." She joked.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, Will's told me a lot about you. You can call me Roni or Ron, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me sound old." She winked at me.

"Pleasure to meet you on better circumstances." Carlisle said smiling at me.

"It is." I agreed nodding my head at him. "You have a beautiful home, Esme." I commented. I really did mean it. I could see myself hanging out around here more often.

She smiled even more brightly. She pulled me into a hug and I returned it after a few seconds. She pulled back to arm length. "Thank you so much dear." She said honestly.

I said and nodded. "No problem, just speaking the truth." I smiled.

"Oh Roni! I love you're outfit." Alice said coming over to us and smiling at me, per usual. I looked down at my outfit and smiled.

"Thank you Alice. You should like my outfit, we went shopping for it." I laughed.

She nodded. "I know. You have good taste. Now if I could get to your sister..." She said thoughtful.

I laughed even more. "Yeah, good luck with that. I've been trying for years to get her to dress better. I even hid all her clothes and bought her new ones. It didn't work well. She found all the clothes and threw the other ones in my closet."

She shook her head. "I'll get her to dress better. I saw it." She winked at me and I laughed.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked looking at me to the kitchen.

I nodded and smiled. "Sure."

She lead me into the kitchen and pointed to the kitchen table. I'm guessing it was all for an act. Will told me that they sometimes have family meetings, I'm guessing they do it here or in the den.

Esme put a plate of vegetables and spaghetti down in front of me. I smiled up at her. I guess Will told her that I was a vegetarian. I took a bite of the food and smiled brighter.

"This is wonderful, thank you Esme." I said looking over at her. It looked like she let a breath out, like she was worried that it wouldn't taste good. It was even better than Bella's cooking. I finished my plate and Esme came over and took it from me.

"You can go back into the den, if you want dear." She said nicely. I shook my head.

"I'll help you clean up." I said getting up. She looked like she was going to protest but I shook my head. "I want to."

She smiled and nodded. Together me and her cleaned up the whole kitchen. I did the dishes, as she put everything away and wrapped up the leftovers for me to bring home. She also cleaned up the table and the fridge. By the time I was done with the dishes, she was done cleaning the floor. I smiled at our work and gave Esme a high five. She laughed and returned it.

We both walked back into the den to see Will and Emmett going at it at the video game. They were playing co-op and they were both trying too hard, making them lose. I saw Edward nod his head in the corner of the room and smiled.

I walked over to Will and sat down next to him and Rosalie. She was still reading magazines. Will looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and offered the remote to me, asking if I wanted to play. I was about to say no until Emmett opened his mouth.

"Psh, girls can't play video games!" He said mocking me. I glared over at him playfully and grabbed the remote. I made it so that we were playing against each other and pressed start.

I've played this game too many times to know all the cheats and good hiding spots. I also know where all the vehicles are and the guns.

The game lasted for a good half hour until I finally beat him. I put my remote on the couch and jumped up. "Ha! Who's the girl now, Emma?" I asked pointing over at him. He glared and put the remote down on the table in the middle. I sat back down smiling triumphantly.

"Don't underestimate a girl Emmett. We know a lot of things, things even guys don't know." I said winking over at him. He was still pouting, probably because this was the second time that he lost to me. First the race, now the video game.

Will wrapped his arm around me again and kissed the side of my head. "I told you you'd be fine." He whispered in my ear so only I could hear. I shrugged and grinned up at him.

I looked at the time to see that it was already 10:40. I better get home soon. Noticing the time, Will got up and pulled me with him.

"Where are you guys going?" Alice asked. Like she doesn't already know.

"I need to bring Roni back home." He said holding my hand. I nodded along side of him.

"Oh, well, I hope to see you soon!" Esme said getting up as well and giving me a hug.

I returned to hug and nodded against her shoulder. "Most definitely." I said pulling back and smiling at her. She smiled back.

Alice came over and gave me another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said brightly in my ear. I pulled back and laughed.

"Okay." I said back in her ear.

Emmett came over to me, looking serious. I dropped my smile and turned to him. He nodded at me. "Nice game, Ryder."

"You too, Emma." I said back.

He broke the seriousness and smiled. He pulled me into a big bear hug and lifted me off the ground. I laughed and hugged his neck. He put me down and rubbed my hair.

"I'll see you guys soon!" I said as Will pulled us to the door and outside. I got into the car and sighed. Everything's going to be perfectly fine.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I will update my other story later on today, I want to edit it really quick.**

**Please Review and if you haven't checked out my other story, please do so?**

**Pictures are on my polyvore and profile. **

**With love,**

**Cheyenne!**


	14. Author's Note Again

**Hey, I really want to know if people are into this story or not. If you are leave a comment, if not then I'll probably either take it down or put it up for adoption. That sounds really weird, I feel like I'm talking about a dog.  
**

**Alright, well yeah. Review and let me know what you think. Please and thank you!  
**

**Sorry this isn't another chapters, ps. **


	15. Chapter 13

**Alright, so there are a lot more people interested in this story than I thought, so thank you to everyone that reviewed and told me to continue. I will for you guys, because you guys are so awesome! Thank you for all the suggestions and thoughts, I appreciate them so much! (: **

**ON TO THE SAS: This chapter is for you guys!**

**I don't own Twilight, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bella's Suspicious  
**

Its been a couple weeks since the accident with Bella and Tyler's van and it's been a hectic few weeks. First, Edward started to ignore Bella again, that lead Bella into madness and her being upset and mad at the same time. Bipolar much? Anyways, then the Spring dance got announced and let me tell you, I am not happy about it, neither is Will for that matter. Guys seem to think that I will drop Will for them in a heartbeat just because they asked me out to the dance. I don't really like going to social events. Everyone gets too crazy and they think they have to be perfect. It's the Spring fling, not Prom.

But besides the craziness in school, me and Will have never been better. We hang out most of the time and he stays the nights at my house all the time now- not like he didn't before. I also love going over his house. I love to cook with Esme and talk to Carlisle about his past and what he's seen, and trust me it's a lot. To me, Will's house is another home for me.

Today is Wednesday and it's sunny out, go figure. It's finally sunny out and Bella's ecstatic, me on the other hand is not so happy. One, I do like the rain and two, Will's not here. Him and his family have been "camping" for the past couple of days, but really they are all going hunting for animals.

"They're not here." Jessica's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked over at her to see that she was talking to Bella. Bella was looking all around the parking lot. It's lunch time right now and everyone is outside enjoying the sunshine that is rare. "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen pull out their kids to go camping when the weather is nice. I tried that on my parents, not even close."

Bella looked down and started picking at her nails. Poor Bells.

"I did it!" Angela exclaimed when she reached our table. "I took control and asked him out."

Bella smiled at her and hugged her real quick. "See, I told you it would work out."

"Are you sure you guys can't come to the dance?" Angela looked at me and Bella with big eyes and a pleading smile. I shook my head, I am so not going to that.

"No, I have to go to Seattle." Bella repeated. I wonder if she's actually planning on going to Seattle or if she was just lying. If she was lying, she's getting pretty good at it.

"Well, we better hit Port Angeles before all the good dresses get whipped out." Jessica said sitting up from the top of the wooden table we were sitting at. I grabbed my bag off the ground and putting it over my shoulder.

"Port Angeles? Mind if I come?" Bella asked shyly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Of course! I'll need your opinion." Angela smiled.

Before I could really question Bella about what she was doing, the bell rang. I gave Bella a look saying that I would talk to her later and made my way to my class, alone.

* * *

Classes dragged on for what seemed like forever. The time I got out of school, I felt like it was about 4 o'clock instead of 2. It better not be sunny out tomorrow or I am not coming to school, I thought as I made my way to my car. I opened my door and sat down but jumped up right away. The seats were burning hot. Bad day for wearing waist high shorts. I rolled my eyes, this is why I don't like the sun. I started up my car and turned the radio on instead of my ipod, considering I don't have my ipod with me at the moment.

I pulled out of the parking lot and raced to my house. I got to my house in no time and made my way to the door. I opened the door to an empty house, I didn't think that someone was going to be home. Charlie was at work and Bella drives too slow to really beat me home. I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Ever since baseball season came back, I haven't been watching much TV. Charlie always hogs it.

I tuned into spongebob and went into the kitchen to get a snack. I grabbed a soda can out of the fridge and a ice cream bar. I went back into the living room and started watching my show. After about 3 episodes I feel asleep.

* * *

"Ron, get up." I felt someone shaking me awake.

"mmm" I moaned into the pillow. I didn't want to get up now, I was so comfortable.

"Ron, get up you lazy ass." I felt them shaking me even harder.

I opened one eye and looked at the traitor that woke me up. It was Charlie. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned. I looked up at him to see him still in his uniform and he still didn't put his gun back up on the shelf.

"I'm up now, what's up?" I mumbled into the yawn.

"It's 8 o'clock. You should head up to bed, not to mention I think Bella wants to talk to you." He said pointing upstairs into our rooms. I nodded and get up and climbed up the stairs sleepily.

I knocked on Bella's door and it opened up immediately. I looked her up and down and saw that she was still in the clothes that she was earlier and that she has a book in her hand. But the look of it, it looked like old legends.

"Charlie said you want to talk to me?" I asked unsure.

She nodded and opened her door up more. I walked into her room and went straight to her bed and sat down in the middle of it. She sat down in front of me and sighed.

"Something happened tonight." She whispered. I woke up instantly and payed attention. "You know how I went shopping with Jessica and Angela?" When I nodded she continued. "Well, I left them at the store and went to the book store not to far away and I got this book." She held up the book she had in her hand. "I rented it and left the store but when I left the store, I took the wrong way. And these guys found me and they started to corner me." She started talking really fast and the more she talked, the more worried I began to get. She must have noticed that I was getting worried. "They weren't able to do anything to me."

"What do you mean they weren't able to do anything to you?" I demanded.

She looked away. "Edward found me and kinda saved me from them..." She whispered.

I left out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding and nodded for her to continue. She did.

"So when he found me, he drove me to a restaurant and we talked about...things and he drove me home." She finished. I could tell she was holding something back by the way she said they were talking about things.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked getting ready to get up and go to sleep.

"Not exactly." She mumbled. "Have you noticed anything off about the Cullens?"

I tried to keep my face the way it was, but I wasn't expecting that question. Then again, if she's anything like me then she will definitely notice something is different about them.

"No, why?" I asked, acting confused.

"No reason. Just asking." She mumbled.

I felt bad that I couldn't tell her what I knew. By the way things were heading, I would say that Bella would find out sooner than she thinks. Will tells me that Edward is getting a little obsessed with her. Not in a creepy way, but more like he's interested in her and he wants to figure out more about her. I knew it was going to happen.

"Alright, well if that's all, I'm going to bed." I said and ruffled Bella's curly hair and left her room. I heard her huff and close her door behind me. I smiled a little and went into my room to get some shut eye.

* * *

The next day was a surprise to everyone I'm sure. Edward freaking Cullen picked up my sister in the morning. I'm sure even Bella was surprised. Of course, she didn't find out til after I left the drive way and she came out of the house expecting to drive to school, but that's just not the case. I had a little chat with Edward though, a good sisterly chat. I told him to watch out for her and to be nice and he said okay. Okay? Okay? No, I promise, or anything for you ma'am. No, okay. Sassy bastard.

I was in the parking lot waiting for Will when Edward and Bella drove up. I almost laughed at everyone's faces when they saw who was in the car with Edward. They all look like they were going to shit bricks. I could see from over here that Edward was laughing, probably at everyone's thoughts, or something that Bella said. She was unintentionally funny.

I looked over to my right, where the entrance to the parking lot was, and saw that Will and the rest of his siblings were coming. They all got out of the car and looked over at Edward and Bella walking into the school. I looked closer and saw that Edward's arm was around Bella. She's probably blushing up a storm.

Shaking my head, I walked over to Will and smiled up at him. He always brightens my day, no matter what kind of day I'm having. He smiled down at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Told you so." I whispered to him, even though I know the rest of his family could hear me.

He shook his head and laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah. You're always right." He said sarcastically. I took it anyway.

"Ready to get to class, Ryder?" Emmett asked breaking me and Will out of our little moment. I chuckled and nodded.

He held out his arm for me to take and I did. "Ma lady." He said.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said winking over to Will. He laughed a little but narrowed his eyes at his brother in a warning manner.

"Be careful Emmett, she's still my girl." Will said laughing a little. I blushed a little at his comment but laughed it off.

"You heard him Emma. I'm his girl." I said letting go of Emmett's arm and walking away from them, not without giving Will a kiss on the cheek.

Me and Emmett walked to English for another boring class.

* * *

Just like I said, it was boring and now it's lunch time. My favorite time of the day! I walked into the lunch room and went straight into the line like I always do. I got my usual fries and a orange soda and went over to the Cullen's table. I got use to saying the Cullen's table even though I sit there all the time.

Will and Jasper were the only one at our table and that's only because they had a free period before lunch. Lucky. I sat down next to Will and put my tray down in front of my and started munching on my fries.

Rosalie slams her tray down and sits down grumpily. I would have been shocked but I knew this was coming. She's mad because Edward is starting to hang around Bella more. They are the new talk of the school. Everyone saw them this morning coming out of their car and Edward putting his arm around her. It's apparently big news. Big whoop.

"Calm down Rosie, it'll be fine." I said to her. Another thing about hanging around the Cullen's household a little is that me and Rosalie have gotten closer to each other. Shocker right? I was shocked too, but it's true. We're not best friends, but we're getting there.

She only shrugged at my statement and stared out the window like she always does. I shrugged and finished off my fries.

"You know if you keep eating like that, you're not going to be healthy." Emmett said as he sat down with his own tray of food. I shrugged again and picked up his fries that were on his tray and took a huge handful and put them in my mouth.

Will laughed. "That's my girl." He said jokingly.

"You know Roni, that's not very ladylike." Alice joked when she sat next to Jasper.

I laughed. "When have you known me to be ladylike, Alice?" I winked at her. "You're lucky I dress like a girl."

She laughed too. "True."

After that lunch got quiet again and I focused on finishing the rest of my lunch. That is until I heard Rosalie growl at something. I looked up at her and followed her line of sight to see that she was looking over at my sister, sitting with Edward. For something who hates attention, she sure brings a lot of it towards her.

"Rosalie, stop. That's my sister." I said sternly, even though I know it's not going to do any good.

Rosalie looked away and looked at me pissed. I knew that she wasn't pissed at me so I didn't really do anything. That doesn't mean that Will didn't. He growl at her and she huffed and looked back outside. She probably will never accept Bella like she did with me.

The rest of the lunch flew by quick and before I knew it, I was back in class, bored as a stick. Or a chalk board. Heh. Okay, now I know I'm really bored. I hope that Will isn't listening to me talking to myself in my head... If he is, Hi Will.

I shook my head. I'm crazy.

* * *

Finally school's over, I thought as I walked over to my car. I looked over to see that Edward and Bella were walking together again. Damn, they should just go out already. I mean they practically are.

With that thought, Edward glared over at me. I flipped him off and thought, 'You know it's true.' He shrugged and continued on his way over to his car.

I looked over to see that Will's siblings have already left and Will was walking over to me. I looked at him in question and he just grinned.

"What's up?" I asked when he made his way over to me.

"Nothing, I'm going to go for a quick hunt with Carlisle, I think he wants to talk to me about something. So, left you're window open tonight for me, alright?" He said grabbing my small hand into his. I nodded and smiled. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to my lips.

"See you tonight." I said to him.

"See you tonight." He walked away and into the forest. I wonder what Carlisle wants to talk to him about. I shrugged and opened my door and drove away.

* * *

**So Edward and Bella are finally together! Well, sort of... But yeah! More stuff coming your way and thanks you guys for giving your opinion of this story. It meant so much to me(:  
**

**If anyone wants to know, I think I did good on the MCAS, but I have the last session tomorrow, so cross your fingers and hope I do good!**

**With love,**

**Cheyenne!(:**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I know this is late. I'm a bad person, so I'm not going to bore you guys with me talking. I'm going to get straight to the story! **

**I don't own anything, all Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Interrogations**

Pulling up to my house after school and seeing Edward and Bella talking in the driveway was not what I was expecting. I shrugged and winked at Edward when he looked over at me, Bella was too into whatever they were talking about to really notice me, so I kept on walking into the house. I heard a car pull up into the drive way and I looked behind me to see that Bella was getting out of Edward's Volvo, into the slight mist and then Edward pulled out of the driveway just in time for a green truck to pull into his spot. Bella turned to me and rolled her eyes; It was Billy and Jacob. I rolled my eyes back at her and unlocked the door, Bella will probably greet them.

I walked into the house and threw my bag onto the last step at the stairs and turned to watch Bella, Jacob and Billy make their way into the house. When they finally got inside, it started to pour outside, looks like we got inside just in time. I shrugged again and smiled at Billy and Jacob. Jacob smiled back at me and Billy kept a straight face on.

"Jacob, will you go get the new picture of Rebecca out of the car?" Billy asked turning to Jacob. I looked at Billy questioningly and Bella just glared. What is this old man planning?

"Sure." Jacob said sulkily. He opened the door and ran outside to look for the picture Billy asked him to grab.

"I'm well aware that you two are dating the Cullen's, am I correct?" Billy got straight to the point. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I figured this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Yes, you are correct." Surprisingly it was Bella to answer and give him an attitude.

"And you know of their situation?" Billy asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Billy." I glared at him. He looked at my wide-eyed for a second before he recovered and went back to his poker face.

"Yes, we do." Bella answered again.

"Does Charlie?" He sprung the question on us.

"It doesn't concern Charlie, Billy." I was full on glaring at him with nothing but hatred.

Billy looked like he was going to answer but Jacob ran back inside. "There is no picture out there, dad." He said out of breath and soaked.

"I must have left it at home." Billy said without talking his eyes off of me and Bella.

"Of course." Jacob whispered under his breath.

"Make sure to _inform_ Charlie of our visit will you?" Billy asked us with double meaning.

"I will tell him what he needs to know." I said right back at him. He nodded and turned to Jacob.

"We are leaving already?" Jacob asked, flashing his eyes over to Bella.

"Yeah, I heard Harry is making his famous fish fry and I want some." He said smiling at Jacob and he nodded and helped push Billy outside.

I closed the door behind them. "Bastard." I rolled my eyes.

I turned around and almost screamed when I saw Will pop out of no where. I put my hand over my heart to try and slow my heart rate and let out a breath. I looked over at Bella to see her with her eyes large. I rolled my eyes. When I finally calmed down, I raised my hand to slap Will on the arm for scaring me, but put my hand back down and decided against hurting my hand. He laughed but stopped when he saw my glare and turned his laughter into a cough. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him to hug him. He gladly returned it.

"Hello." I mumbled against his cold chest. He rested his head against the top of my own.

"Hello." He stuffed his face into my neck and took in a breath. "I missed you."

I giggled because his hair was tickling my face. "I missed you too."

I heard Bella cough and I sadly let go of Will and looked over at her. "I'm going to make dinner, what do you want?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care."

"Hi Bella." Will said nicely.

"Hi." She quietly said and turned around into the kitchen. I pulled Will over to the couch and sat him down next to me, with his help of course. I wouldn't be able to do anything to him if I tried.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked him. He looked over at me like I was dumb. "You don't have to eat of course, but I'm sure my dad will like to see you again. He likes you, you know?"

He nodded. "I know." He laughed pointing to his head with his index finger.

I nodded and put my feet under me and leaned into Will's side and he put his arm around my shoulders. This was our normal seating arrangement. I picked up the remote and gave it to Will, not really caring to watch the TV. He flipped through all 900 channels before stopped on Pawn Stars. I rolled my eyes at his choice but didn't say anything, knowing he only likes to watch these shows to make fun of the people that had fake items when he had real ones. It didn't even take me 5 minutes, before I was drifting off into a light slumber.

* * *

**Will's POV:**

Leaving Roni was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but sadly, Carlisle needed to talk to me. I, as fast as I could, ran to my house and straight to Carlisle's office, knowing that he would be in there. When I made it to his office, I saw that he was sitting at his desk and doing paper work for his job at the hospital, he looked up when I entered.

"Ah, Will." He said standing up and straightening his shirt. "You ready for our hunt?"

I nodded. "Yeah, is it going to be just me and you?" I asked walking out of the book filled room.

"Yes." He nodded. "I want to talk to you about something really quick."

I nodded and we were on our way. It didn't take us long to get to the spot that my family usually hunts at. It's far enough that people in our house couldn't hear us but close enough that we are in the same state and it didn't take us more than 5 minutes to get here.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked getting straight to the point, even though we originally came out here to hunt, I figured we could get the talk out of the way before we settled down and hunted.

"I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things. First I wanted to talk to you about you and Roni's relationship. I can tell that you two are getting pretty serious. Am I correct?" He asked and I nodded to confirm his belief. "You, more than the rest of the family and myself, know that Alice sees you and her together, but her not human. But she also sees that she doesn't change and you live together while she is human and you are a vampire and eventually you both die. Have you talked to Roni about this situation?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to rush things on her. Even though I don't want her to be burdened with this, I will give her the choice. I can't live without her, and if she doesn't want to be changed, I won't blame her, and I will follow her."

He nodded his head and stayed quiet for a little. "When Alice told Edward that Bella will be one of us, he just about blew up, telling us that it would never happen and he would never fall for a human." He chuckled. "Now look at him, he's hanging around her and going to her house every night to check up on her and watch her sleep. Kind of like you did after you and Roni started going out." I laughed remembering exactly what he was talking about. I use to sneak into Roni's room after she was asleep. Then one night when I came in when she was awake, she told me to stay.

"Is that all you really wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were aware of the situation and to see if Roni had any idea of her future with us." He sighed. I nodded. "Well, let's hunt!" He said smiling.

I chuckled a little and ran into the opposite direction to hunt some animals.

* * *

After I was done with five deer and a mountain lion, I said goodbye to Carlisle and ran to Roni's house to visit her. It was still early so I knew that they would be having dinner soon, they always had dinner around 7 o'clock. I got to her house to see that Edward was standing outside the house looking into the kitchen window.

"Hey." I said coming up next to him. He nodded in my direction but didn't make a sound. "Having fun?" I asked jokingly.

"Shut up." He said seriously. I looked at him in question but he just looked into the kitchen window. I finally turned to see what he was looking at to see that Roni and Bella were talking to someone in a wheelchair, he was facing away from us but I could tell that he was really familiar. I tuned into what they were saying.

"I'm well aware that you two are dating the Cullen's, am I correct?" The guy in the wheelchair said. After I heard the voice, I remembered who it was. It was Billy Black, he was apart of the Quileute tribe from La Push. I unblocked his mind and saw that he was going to try to warn them about us and he originally came to warn Charlie about us but Charlie isn't home.

"Yes, you are correct." Surprisingly it was Bella to answer and give him an attitude, as far as I know from Roni and observation, Bella was the quiet and shy one out of the two sisters.

"And you know of their situation?" Billy asked, the more he talked the more I was getting mad that he would try and do something like this.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Billy." Roni glared at him. That's my girl. From Roni's mind I could tell that she was also getting pretty peeved that Billy is doing something like this. From Roni's eyes, I saw that Billy looked at her shocked but didn't say anything. He was shocked because he's known her since she was in diapers.

"Yes, we do." Bella answered again, shockingly to me.

"Does Charlie?" He sprung the question on them.

"It doesn't concern Charlie, Billy." Roni was full on glaring at Billy and she was getting more pissed off.

Billy looked like he was going to answer but a dark skinned teenager ran back inside, this must be his son or something. "There is no picture out there, dad." He said out of breath and soaked. I knew it.

"I must have left it at home." Billy said without talking his eyes off of Roni and Bella. I growled under my breath and Edward flicked his eyes over to me before going back to looking at them.

"Of course." Billy's son whispered under his breath.

"Make sure to _inform_ Charlie of our visit will you?" Billy asked them, with a whole lot of double meaning in his sentence.

"I will tell him what he needs to know." Roni said right back at him. He nodded and turned to his son, who, from Roni's thoughts, is named Jacob.

"We are leaving already?" Jacob asked, flashing his eyes over to Bella. Looks like someone got a crush. I saw Edward tense and growl a little, but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Yeah, I heard Harry is making his famous fish fry and I want some." He said smiling at Jacob and he nodded and helped push Billy outside.

Roni pushed the door closed behind them and rolled her eyes. "Bastard."

Before she could turn around I ran into the house and appeared right behind her. She turned around and jumped 3 feet in the air and put her hand over her heart to try and slow her heart beat. She raised her hand to try and slap me but stopped and put it down, thinking better than to hit me. I laughed a little, but stopped when she started glaring at me and I turned my laugh into a cough and she rolled her eyes at me, but I could tell she was trying not to smile herself. She gave up trying to be mad at me and hugged me around my waist and I hugged her back, right away.

"Hello." She mumbled into my chest and letting her breath warm my chest.

"Hello." I stuffed my face into her shoulder and hair and took a deep breath. "I missed you." I confessed.

She giggled, probably because my hair was right next to neck and cheek and she was fairly ticklish on her neck.

I heard Bella cough behind me, feeling uncomfortable that she was watching us and Roni, sadly, let me go. "I'm going to make dinner, what do you want?" She asked.

Roni rolled her shoulders and looked bored at Bella. "I don't care."

"Hi Bella." I said to try and be nice to Roni's sister. As long as I have been dating Roni, me and Bella never really talked, just a 'hi' here and there.

"Hi." She quietly said and turned around into the kitchen. Roni grabbed my hand and brought me over to the couch to sit down. It was really cute how she tried to pull me, but I let her. No matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to make me move unless I helped her.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked me innocently. I looked down at her and I probably looked a little confused. I can't eat. She giggled a little. "You don't have to eat of course, but I'm sure my dad will like to see you again. He likes you, you know?"

I nodded. "I know." I laughed a little and pointed to my forehead. She nodded and smiled up at me.

She slipped her feet under her and leaned into my side. I immediately put my arm around her shoulders and dragged her warm body closer to my cold one. I could tell that she was tired and she needed sleep but didn't want to say anything. She handed me the remote to the TV to put something on, I wasn't going to watch it when she was looking so cute next to me. I searched through the channels to humor her though. I settled on Pawn Stars and turned down the volume a little and watched as she tried to stay up and watch the show but her eyelids finally won and slowly dropped before she drifted into a light slumber.

While she was sleeping, I watched her while Bella was making dinner in the other room. I noticed all the little things about her that I've noticed a million times before, but do it as much as I can. I noticed how perfectly her body fit into my own and how her warm body warmed me up, even though I'm as cold as snow. I noticed how she had little freckled on her nose and cheeks that humans couldn't see but with my extra vision, I could. I noticed how perfect she slept and how cute she looked when she pressed her face into my side. How her normally matured face turned into a little kid again just for a couple hours. I noticed the little things about her that a little of people probably didn't, not even her family. I really did love this girl.

I, William Benjamin Masen Cullen, love Veronica Ryder Swan.

* * *

**YAY FLUFF. Okay, so this was a fuller chapter but the next chapter will be moving on in the story. I never realized how long this book was until you write a fanfic about it, following everything about it. But, it's worth it. I'm doing this for you guys! I hope you liked the fluffy and I will try to get more chapters up this week because I am on vacation, lucky me. **

**Review and make me happy(: **

**Love,**

**Cheyenne**


	17. Chapter 15

**OMFG GUYS. I AM SO SORRY, YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE ME. SCHOOL HAS BEEN UP MY ASS LATELY AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO UPDATE THIS. SO I AM FOREVER SOORRY. ILL GET TO THE STORY; **

**I don't own twilight. all rights go to Stephenie. (REMEMBER PICTURES ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT; cheyennebrooke. Link on my profile.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Weekend full of F.U.N  
**

The rest of the week dragged on. I thought the weekend would never come. It was finally Saturday and a very rare Saturday at that. It was sunny when I woke up. I looked outside my window and shook my head, Bella and Edward are going hiking today. Bella, hiking. HA! It makes me laugh, but apparently Edward has this secret place he wants to take her. As long as he doesn't eat her, I'm okay. I quickly glanced at the clock on my bedside. It read, 10:43. That's early for me. I hopped out of bed while running my hands through my knotted hair. I looked around my room and noticed it could use a cleaning. When I get out of the shower I will pick things up in here, I decided. I walked to the bathroom to see that is was in use. I rolled my eyes and banged on the door three times.

"What?!" I heard a muffled voice say from behind the doorway. I knew it was Bella because she actually answered, Charlie usually didn't. I blame old age.

"Hurry up in there, Princess. Other people need to use the bathroom too!" I listened for an answer and got a grunt in return. That was her way of telling me she doesn't care.

I turned from the bathroom and made my way downstairs, still in my baby blue kitty shorts and I LOVE CAT NAPS shirt and my fluffy slippers. I passed the living room and noticed my dad was still home, with Will sitting and chatting about the game last night. I kissed my dads and Will's cheek before making my way into the kitchen to get myself some coffee. I decided to drink it black and walked back into the living room and sat myself in between Will and my dad and put my feet on Will and leaned into my dad. I happily sipped on my coffee and listened to their conversation progressing. Something about how a home run the other team had was unfair. I didn't really pay attention to games, even though I use to watch them all the time with my dad.

"So what are you kids heading off to today?" My dad asked, I haven't notice the conversation changed to me and Will. I shrugged at my dad's question and looked over to Will for an answer.

"Well me and my family are actually going camping tonight and coming back around noon tomorrow, but Rosalie and Alice are staying. They actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to have a girls night at the house tonight with them." Will said looking at me at the last part. Girls night for Alice and Rose means playing Barbie. I kinda didn't mean, because I love getting dressed up, secret obsession.

I shrugged and looked at my dad. "Can I?"

"I guess that's okay." He looked over at the clock and got off the seat making me almost fall down onto the couch if I didn't catch myself. "I got to head off to work. I won't be back in time to see you leave so I'll see you tomorrow."

I got up off the couch and kissed my dad on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded, grabbed his gun and yelled goodbye to Bella upstairs. She came out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel and kissed Charlie on the cheek quickly saying bye and running back upstairs, not before telling me that she was done in the shower. I nodded at her and reached down to grab Will's hand. I pulled him up and brought him upstairs and sat him on top of my bed. I went to my closet and grabbed a blue flowy shirt and white shorts and ran into the bathroom. I quickly showered and changed into the clothes I picked out. I brushed my wet hair and brushed my teeth. When I was satisfied, I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my dirty clothes and went into my room. I put the dirty clothes in the basket near my door and cleaned the rest of the clothes and put them in the basket.

I picked up the basket and went downstairs to do some laundry. I grabbed the clothes that were in the drier and brought them upstairs. I looked at the clothes and noticed they were Bella's. I went into her room and put the clothes down near her door.

"These were in the drier, I figured I'd bring them up for you." I said while she was playing with her hair. She nodded and went back to her hair. "What are you doing?" I asked taking a seat on her bed.

She sighed and stopped what she was doing with her hair. "I'm trying to do my hair."

I tilted my head a little to the right. "Why?"

"I'm hanging out with Edward today and I wanna look good. Okay?" She said looking at me through the mirror. I laughed and got up from my seat and told her I'll be right back. I went into my room and grabbed my curler and makeup bag. I looked over at Will still on my bed watching a old football game.

"I'm going to do Bella's hair and makeup for today. I'll be right back alright?" I asked lifting the things I had in my hands as evidence.

"Take all the time in the world. Edward can wait." He laughed a little at the end because he knew that in fact he could not wait. I shook my head smiling a little and went back into Bella's room.

I plugged the curler in the wall next to her bed and pointed to the spot I was just in 5 minutes ago. She sat down and I grabbed the little makeup I grabbed and quickly did it. Not to heavy on the makeup, she was naturally beautiful, I didn't want to take away from that. When the curler beeped, I curled the front pieces in her hair and shook it out to make it look relaxed. When I was finished, I turned away from the mirror so that Bella could see. She looked in the mirror and smiled at me.

"Thank you. I would have been here all day if it wasn't for you." She laughed a little. I shrugged.

"No problem. I'm here to help." She nodded and grabbed her pullover jacket just in time for the door to start knocking. I looked over at Bella and smiled a little. "Show time!" I laughed and she hit me lightly on the arm before shaking her head and heading downstairs to meet her Romeo. I followed after her and stopped at the second stairs to the bottom.

"Hello Veronica." Edward greeted me formally. I shook my head.

"Yo." I simply answered back. I felt an arm go around my shoulders from behind.

"Will." Edward nodded. I could already tell it was Will just by his arm.

"Edward." He nodded back.

"Ready to go Bella?" Edward asked turning to Bella and holding out his arm for her to take. She nodded and looped her arm with his.

"Don't be out to late." I winked at both of them but they just shook their heads at the same time and headed out the door. Oh, they are so perfect for each other.

I turned back to Will and smiled. He smiled back and nodded his head up the stairs. We walked back up the stairs and he laid back down on the bed while I grabbed my bag to pack for tonight. I grabbed some short sweats and the sweat shirt Will gave me to sleep in. I grabbed my tooth brush out of the bathroom and my comb for my hair. I didn't bother packing clothes for tomorrow because knowing Alice and Rosalie they probably have clothes set out for me, same with makeup. I looked over at my bag and double checked that I had everything. I nodded satisfied and walked over to sit with Will on the bed. He grabbed me by my waist and tugged me closer to his body. I cuddled into his side and watched the game with him, even if I wasn't all that into it.

After the 2 hour game was over, I looked over at the clock to see it was only 2 o'clock. Time for some lunch.

"What do you want for lunch?" Will asked noticing the time also.

"I'll make it, don't worry." I sat sitting up from my comfortable spot.

He shook his head. "No, you sit here, I'll make something for you. What do you feel like having?"

I glared at him as he pushed me back onto the bed. "Fine. Mac and cheese will suffice." He nodded and ran downstairs with his super speed. Lucky.

I grabbed my remote off the end of the bed and channel searched through 100 channels. I decided on AFV rerun. This show always makes me crack up. 10 minutes into the episode, Will came back into the room with a small blue bowl of mac and cheese. I sat up as he reached the side of my bed. I took the bowl from him and smelled the delicious aroma of the gooey mess. I picked up the spoon and dived into it. 15 minutes was all it took for me to finish the bowl. When I was full, I put the bowl on my side table and cuddled back into Will and yawned. I shut my eyes for 2 minutes and I was out like a light.

* * *

"Roni, wake up!" I was awakened by a tiny shaking and a voice in my ear. I opened one eye and looked at the noise and shaking. Will was standing over me with my bag on his hand. "As much as I love being here with you and cuddling. Alice and Rose are getting impatient, not to mention I have to go hunting."

I nodded and stretched my tight muscles. I rolled over out of bed and put my bird-nest hair in a messy bun and looked over at the clock, 6 o'clock. I slept for 4 hours.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked him while we walked down the stairs, my bag still in his hand.

"You looked so peaceful, it was hard not to let you continue sleeping and just carry you to my house. I would have if Alice didn't want you conscious." He winked over at me, I just rolled my eyes in return. We walked outside and I turned and locked the door with the key that was under the 'Welcome' door mat. I stuck the key back under and walked to Will's car. We both got in the car and Will turned up the heat for me, considering I forgot my jacket. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

It was a peacefully silent car ride, not at all awkward. It was nice to just enjoy each others company. We reached his house in about 15 minutes with his driving. Even though our driving is basically the same. Before we could even make our way outside, Alice came running out and pulled my door open.

"Tonight's going to be so much fun!" She was jumping up and down and stepped back to let me out. I shook my head at her and laughed.

"I hope so. I could use a good girl's night." I told her as I made my way to the back to get my bag. Before I could Will placed the bag in my hand and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"The rest of the family is out back waiting for you, Will." Rosalie said coming out of the house and smiling at me. I smiled back and waved with the hand that wasn't holding my bag.

"Alright." He nodded back at her. "I will be back before you wake up tomorrow, most likely. So I'll see you when you wake up, alright?" He said looking down at me.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I said wrapping my arms around his middle and leaned up and kissed his cheek. He kissed mine back and disappeared into the back of the house.

"You ready for a makeover!" Alice questioned from beside me not even a minute later. I smiled and nodded my head 'yes'. She smiled back and grabbed my arm and tugged me into the house with Rosalie trailing behind us quietly.

* * *

Alice just about took hours on my makeup and hair while Rosalie found some cute outfits for me to try on. I didn't mind much, they had great taste in clothing. They dress me in everyday outfits and some really cute dresses that I'm definitely going to borrow someday. (**Outfits on polyvore**) It was almost 9 o'clock. We've been playing dress up for about 3 hours now and I was tired. Even if I didn't do anything.

"Alice don't you think it's time for the human to go to sleep?" I said when she was about to start on another outfit and makeup. She looked confused and then looked at the clock next to the sink, we were in her very large bathroom.

"Oh yeah." She looked thoughtful and a little disappointed.

"You can do my outfit and everything tomorrow, because I didn't bring anything with me for tomorrow." She brightened up at the idea.

"Okay." She smiled. "Bella's coming over tomorrow to meet the whole family at once, even though she already knows everyone. She still needs to meet Esme. Like you." Rosalie grunted when Bella was mentioned but I ignored her. She will never change.

"Alright. Does she know of this already or no?" I asked.

"No, we are seeing how Edward did with her today, even though he did perfectly fine, and how he feels before we tell her about it." She turned around and started putting away her makeup and straighten up everything, while Rosalie was putting the outfits away and picking one out for me for tomorrow. "Edwards going to go over tomorrow morning and ask her about it."

I nodded my head still sitting in the chair that Alice brought in for my needs more than hers. "I can already see how nervous she's going to be." I chuckled a little. I got up off the chair and grabbed my bag off the ground from when I dropped it, from Alice being in a rush. I grabbed my PJ's and changed quickly, not really caring that Alice was in the room. She was a girl, and it's not like she hasn't seen it before. "Which room am I sleeping in?"

"Will's of course." Alice said turning around and smiling. I nodded and left the room and made my way to Will's room. I set my bag down near the doorway and climbed onto the futon and grabbed the heavy blanket that Will got for me when I was over, and through it over my small body. I laid on my side and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better." Was all I could hear when I woke up. I looked over at my phone and noticed that it was my alarm for 12 o'clock. I quickly shut it off and yawned. I looked up at the ceiling and rolled over to get off the futon. I stood up and stretched my sore limbs. I grabbed my phone and stuck it into my sweat shirt pocket and walked out of the room. I descended the staircase and came face to face with 7 pair of golden eyes. I waved and made my way into the kitchen, well known that they were still staring at me. I went over to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and made my way over to the cups. I grabbed one and pored the deliciousness into the cup. I walked back into the living room and sat down near Esme and Will. Esme smiled brightly at me and I smiled back at her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She politely asked me when I was settled.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled back an answer.

"We're waiting for Edward to get here with Bella." Will whispered into my ear, informing me of the situation.

I nodded and waited with the rest of the Cullen's. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Alice was smiling over at me, clearly excited about something. I looked over at her and gave her a confused look.

"You told me I could do your hair and makeup today." She said practically bouncing up and down. I nodded and got up with my orange juice still in my hand and headed for the stairs. Alice ran past me and up the stairs, at least I'm pretty sure it was Alice. All I saw was a blur speeding past me. I shook my head and followed after her. I met her in her bathroom and sat down on the seat again, much like I did yesterday, it was best not to argue with Alice. She was going to get her way in the end anyways.

She got started as soon as I was seated in the chair. She started off with foundation, bronzer and blush. She didn't have to put much on because my skin was already perfectly fine. She did a peachy eyeshadow and little eyeliner on the top and bottom lid. She did relaxed curls in my long hair. She handed my a black tank top with Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey on it. She gave me light jeans that had a couple holes in the legs. I quickly changed into them and then she gave me a light jean jacket that matched the pants and I slipped it on. She already had the black high tops by Marc Jacobs in her hand with a pair of white socks. I put those on as well and then she put a gray and peach beanie on my hair and fixed my hair. She also handed me some peach bracelets and some gold. I slipped them on my right wrist and she put in some peachy rose and gold earrings and backed up to look at me. With a nod of her head, I knew that I looked okay.

"Bella's here." She smiled and flashed out of the room. I shook my head and followed her down the stairs. I stopped at the third to the last stair and watched from a distance. Will turned and smiled at me and came over to sit in front of me, also watching from a distance, since Bella and him are already acquainted. Bella and Edward entered the room and Esme and Carlisle stood up and walked to where they were. Bella searched the room and stopped when her eyes met mine and she tried to smile but it only came out as an awkward grimace, but I just smiled back comfortingly. She looked back at Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mother, and you've met Carlisle." Edward said pointing to each of them as he mentioned them, even though it was pretty easy to decipher. After my thought, Edward looked over at me and glared jokingly. I just winked back.

"Welcome Bella." Carlisle said smiling at her like I did. She smiled at him back.

"You have a lovely home." Bella smiled at Esme. Esme grinned so big, it was a surprise that her face didn't break.

"Thank you." Esme said still smiling.

"I hope you're hungry Bella. We're making Italian for you." Esme said turning back to Bella smiling.

Bella smiled slightly. "Mmm."

Edward grimaced. "She already ate."

I heard a crack from beside me from the kitchen and turned to look at what it was. Rosalie was standing over broken glass. "Great." She said with a growl. "Just perfect."

"Yeah, because I know you guys don't eat." Bella quickly tried to explain.

"It's alright. That's very nice of you." Esme said still looking over at Rosalie.

"Yeah let's just pretend that none of is normal." Rosalie said with another growl still glaring at Bella.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said with a stern stare.

"Just ignore her, I do." Edward said to Bella.

"I would never tell anyone.." Bella stared at Rosalie when she said this.

"She knows." Carlisle said to Bella.

"It's just you guys have become public.." Emmett started. I looked over at him and Rosalie.

"This will all end badly if something bad happens." Rosalie said.

"Bad as if... I become the meal." Bella said awkwardly. Edward, Will, Carlisle and me started chuckling. Bella looked over at me like I was crazy.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed from the window opposite of the staircase. She came forward and gave Bella a big hug. Bella hugged her back awkwardly. I laughed a little, but tried to cover it up when Bella glared over at me.

"Oh!" Alice pulled back. "You do smell good."

Edward shook his head. "Alice."

"It's okay. Bella, this is Jasper." Alice looked over to Jasper. "It's okay Jasper, you won't hurt her."

"Alright." Edward said breaking the tense atmosphere. "I'm going to take her for a tour of the house." Edward pulled her to where me and Will were on the stairs and pulled her up the stairs. Will stood up and leaned against the wall so they could get by. I leaned forward and rested my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So cute!" Esme giggled lightly to Alice. Alice nodded. I shook my head chuckling slightly. Not even a couple minutes later, we all heard piano music coming from upstairs.

Emmett laughed. "Get some!" He said normally, knowing Edward will hear him loud and clear. I laughed at him.

Will pulled me closer and pulled me up so that he was giving me a piggy back ride. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." He turned around and walked up the stairs like I wasn't on his back.

He carried us to his room and dropped me on the couch and I giggled a little. Will looked above me to the wide window wall and laughed. I looked over my shoulder to see that Edward and Bella were climbing trees. I laughed with Will and sat up so that he could sit down next to me.

We cuddled for a good half a hour, enjoying each other before Alice came into the room and smiled at us.

"Really?" Will said getting excited too. I looked between them questioning the silent conversation.

"We're playing baseball." Alice simply said.

* * *

**Next chapter is BASEBALLLLLL!**


	18. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS. IT'S TIME FOR THE BASEBALL CHAPTER. I'M SO EXCITED.**

**I don't own twilight; Sadly. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Baseball and Chasing Bella  
**

"Okay?" I asked looking at Alice and Will. Alice just rolled her eyes at me.

"We don't get to play baseball all the time. We only get to play it when there is a thunderstorm." Will explained to me laughing. I made a 'O' shape with my mouth and mouthed, 'oh.'

"Get ready, Edward and Bella are coming back and will be here in about two minutes. Then we will leave!" Alice said and then danced out of the room.

"Why can you only play when it rains?" I asked sitting crossed legged while Will got ready for the trip.

He smirked over at me. "You'll see."

* * *

Alice was right, Edward and Bella walked past our room excitedly; well Edward was excited. Bella agreed with me on the whole sports thing. We both didn't really care from them, the only thing that I didn't mind was running, but even that wasn't a sport just a workout. Anyways, it's not like we were playing. When Edward and Bella went into Edward's room, Will came back and he changed into baseball pants and a white shirt that said 13 on the back. He had tucked in his shirt and grabbed some baseball shoes. He turned to look at me and smirked when he noticed me watching him.

"Like what you see?" He smirked. He thinks he caught me.

"I can get use to it." I smirked and got up from my spot on the futon. I walked over to Will and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "It's a good thing 13's my lucky number." I winked and ran down the stairs, thankfully Alice let me wear sneakers.

I felt two cold arms wrap themselves around my waist and lift me up, right as I hit the bottom step. I screamed and laughed as Will brought me over to the couch and drops me down not so carefully.

"Will, don't you hurt her!" I heard from behind the cough. I looked and saw that Esme was trying to look stern but she was smiling over at us.

"Yes ma'am" Will said getting off me and sitting down near my head on the floor. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. Will was quick to grab my tongue before I was able to put it back into my mouth. I heard footsteps coming from my right where the stairs were. I turned my head to look who it was, with Will still holding my tongue. Edward and Bella were standing at the end of the staircase, watching me and Will.

"What's the matter Roni? Cat got your tongue?" Bella asked grinning over at me like she won a million bucks. I glared over at her while Edward and Will laughed. Will finally let my tongue go and I got off the cough and ran over to Bella. I threw Bella's 120 lb body over my shoulder and ran outside with her.

"Roni! Let me down!" Bella said over my shoulder. I just laughed at her and brought her to were the cars were and dropped her on her ass. She glared up at me and I just laughed more.

"Think about it this way Bella. At least you didn't have to walk." I said still giggling a little. She just huffed and crossed her arms.

"We're not kids anymore Roni, you can't just make me your rag doll." She said still sitting on the floor.

I knew that she wasn't injured or hurt by how many times she falls down a day, but that didn't stop Edward from rushing over to make sure she wasn't.

"She's fine." I said as he pulled her up onto her feet. She's going to fall down today anyways, might as well get the first one over with.

"You could have injured her." He growled. Bella shook her head.

"She use to do this to me all the time, I'm fine." Bella said comforting Edward by rubbing his arm.

"See? I told you!" I said waving my hand at Bella.

"My apologies." Edward said quietly, so quiet that I almost didn't hear him. I nodded at him.

"I accept." I said just as Alice and Will came rushing out of the house.

"Come on, come on! Time's wasting. It's going to start." She said running into the forest with Jasper and Rosalie following. I just simply giggled. I laughed even harder when Emmett came rushing out and running through the stream that was behind their house.

"We are going to take Emmett's Jeep. It's easier for you guys." Will said from beside me. I nodded and climbed into the big Jeep. It took me a couple of jumps to get up, but I did it. Unlike Bella, who just had Edward help her up. That's the easy way out. Edward shook his head at me as he jumped into the driver seat.

"Let's go!" I laughed.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to the field they will be playing in. It sure was a bumpy ride though. Will and Edward had to hold me and Bella down to stop us from bumping out heads on the top Jeep. When we got to the field, Edward and Will raced to the middle were everyone was and left me and Bella to walk to the center. I just laughed and shook my head at the two brothers, and how Will was frowning and pouting that he lost to Edward.

"Edward met Charlie today." Bella said breaking the quietness between us. I laughed and looked over at her, I could tell that she was a little bothered by it.

"And what happened?" I asked still laughing.

"Nothing big. Charlie basically threaten him with his gun because he wouldn't put it down til we left. I guess he was more surprised that I brought home a boy and that he was getting me to come to the baseball game." Bella said looking over at Edward and Will wrestling.

I just laughed more. "You're the youngest in the family Bells. Get use to it. The only guy friend that ever came over the house with me was Chance. And you can't really call him a guy, he acts more girly than I even do sometimes." I smiled at Bella and she smiled slightly back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed.

"Always am." I winked over at Bella and turned back to Will and Edward. They were both done fighting and Will was looking over at me, while Edward was patiently waiting for Bella.

I laughed and ran over to Will the rest of the way and jumped into his stone, cold arms. He easily caught me and spun me around in a couple circles before putting me down on the floor. I laughed again and Alice shouted from her spot in the pitcher's base.

"It's starting!" Alice got into her stance and practiced swinging her arm.

"Bella, Roni come over here you guys can help me out. We could use an empire." Esme said waving her arm over to the catcher's base. Me and Bella walked over to the base when Emmett scoffed.

"She thinks we cheat!" He yelled over to us from his spot waiting to bat.

"I know you do!" Esme smiled over at him. "Just call them as you see em'." She smiled at us and then the game started.

Emmett swung the bat against the ball and the ball went flying into the deep forest. I heard Bella quietly whisper something about that's why they need the thunder. I nodded along with her.

"That has to be a home run right?" I asked looking over at Esme.

She shook her head laughing, "Edward's very fast."

A white blur came running into the field and stopped. Edward held up the ball and Esme yelled, "Out!". Emmett cursed and sulked back over to us. I giggled and he glared playfully at me.

The rest of the game went pretty much the same way. It was time for Carlisle to hit the ball when Alice shouted out, "Stop!"

We all froze except Edward and Will, they came running over to me and Bella. We looked over at each other confused.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked running over to her frozen form.

"I didn't see them!" She said quietly, but loud enough for me and Bella to hear her. "They were going on a different direction but they heard us playing and they got curious"

"How many?" Carlisle asked looking over at us.

"Three."

"Let them come!" Emmett shouted from 3rd base.

"You said they were only curious. Let's keep playing." Carlisle said looking back to us before going to the out field, into Will's spot. Esme moved from her spot as the catcher to 2nd base for Edward. Edward went into the catcher's spot and Will went to the bat.

Edward turned to Bella and whispered something into her ear and she just shook her hair out and I went over and helped her with her hair to cover her neck.

"Like that's going to help, I can smell her from across the field." Rosalie said from 1st base. Edward just growled at her and went into his spot.

I held Bella slightly behind me, even though I knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference if the vampires decided that they wanted to eat us. The Cullen's continued their game until three vampires came into the field with a ball in their hands. The first one was a dark skinned man that was about 5'11" and had on just a pair of destroyed jeans and a black coat. He had dark long hair that was in dreads. The second male was a little bit taller than the first, probably 6'1" with long blonde hair in a pony tail at the back of his neck, and had on the same things but more dirty. The last vampire was a girl with fire red hair that just reached her chest. It was in natural curls, but it also probably wasn't brushed in centuries. The thing that bothered me the most about this group was that they all had blood red eyes.

"Hello." The dark skinned male said, obviously the leader. "My name is Laurent and this is James," The blonde haired male. "and Victoria." The red headed girl.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme." He said pointing to the ones on his right. "Jasper, Alice, Roni, Will and Bella and Edward." He said pointing to us on his left. He made sure to not point out anyone.

Laurent nodded. "I believe this is yours." He said throwing the ball to Carlisle. Carlisle caught it easily and nodded.

"Thank you."

"We were being tracked but we led the tracker up east. You should be safe." The red hair said not taking her eyes off of me. I glared over at her.

"Thank you, again." Carlisle said nodding at her.

"Well! Are you guys up for a game of baseball?" Laurent said smiling brightly with his hands together in front of him.

"Sure." Carlisle looked at all of us. "Some of us were just leaving. You can take their place." He said and threw the ball back at them.

Victoria reached out and grabbed it smirking. "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

"Well, I think we can handle that." Jasper said smirking, not refusing a challenge.

"We shall see." She smirked and turned away from us with Laurent.

It was James that seemed to stay with his eyes locked onto Edward. They were having a silent conversation, but I had a feeling it was only one sided. I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her in the other direction and just before I thought we got away with it. The wind blew mine and Bella's hair. I turned to look just as James got a good smell of us.

"Mmm." He said opening his eyes back up. "You brought us snacks."

Everything started moving really fast. The next thing I knew Will and Edward were in the front of the group with Carlisle right next to them. Rosalie and Alice were staring down Victoria, while Emmett and Jasper stared down Laurent. Esme were blocking both of us and protecting us from anything that tried to get pass them.

"The girls are with us." Carlisle said staring down Laurent.

"Of course." He said backing up. "We will go." He said not turning his back on us. "James." He said when said James didn't move. Him and Victoria, who I guess is his mate, turned around at the same time. Victoria didn't leave without a snarl though.

"Get Roni and Bella out of here." Carlisle said to Will and Edward. Will grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and Edward just carried Bella bridal style. We reached the Jeep and this time me and Will were in the front and Bella and Edward were in the back. Will quickly strapped me into the car and got into his side. Edward was trying to do this same thing with Bella but she got irritated.

"I got it, I'm fine!" She shouted in the back and Edward climbed into his side. "So what now they're after us?" Bella asked as Alice got into the car and Will sped out of the field.

No one answered Bella. I turned to Will. "Will?"

"Listen to me, James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. Me and Edward read his mind." Will said not looking away from the road. He sounded so strained. I rubbed his arm but it didn't help.

"My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this the most exciting game ever. He's never going to stop." Edward said looking over at Bella.

"What should we do?" Bella asked calmly. For people that just got into this supernatural world, we were very, very calm about this whole thing. I guess because it was no use to freak out. It didn't help anything.

"We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces." Will answered Bella.

"Where are we going?" I said looking out the window, Bella also looked noticing we weren't anywhere near the houses.

"Away from Forks. We'll take a train to Vancouver." Will said turning down a highway.

"I have to go home. Now. You have to take us home." Bella said starting to freak out.

"You can't go home. He's gonna trace your scent there. It's the first place he's going to look." Edward said angry. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"But our dad is there. We-"

"It doesn't matter!" Edward interrupted me.

"Yes it does! He could get kill because of us!" Bella finished for me.

"Just let us get you out of here first, alright?" Will said trying to calm us down.

"It's our dad!" I said glaring at both of them. "We'll figure a way to lead the tracker away somehow. I don't know but we have to do something!"

Edward shook his head. Bella turned to him and looked at him in the eyes. "What if I say that I'm getting tired of this place and that I need to get out. I'll make it believable to Charlie. Then we can go anywhere you want me to go."

"Edward, do it." Alice said speaking for the first time since she got into the car. I looked over at her and Edward.

"Alice, I can't just let her go." Edward started but Alice shook her head.

"It will work." She said, finalizing the deal.

"Fine. 15 minutes. That's it."

The car ride to our house seemed to drag on forever but it wasn't even 5 minutes. Bella ran into the house and up the stairs. I followed her up the porch and into the house. By the time I got upstairs, Bella and Charlie were talking about how she wants to get out of here. She packed her stuff and I quickly packed what I could into the biggest purse I had and left my room going downstairs were I heard them talking.

"Yeah, and if I don't get out now, I'll be stuck here just like mom." Bella said with tears in her eyes and left the house. I ran over to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek.

"She didn't mean it. She's just mad right now." I said lifting the purse higher. "I'll follow her and make sure she's alright. I'll bring her back home, don't worry dad." All he did was nodded with tears in his eyes. I kissed his cheek again and got into the truck and Bella sped out of the driveway.

"He will forgive you Bella." I said looking over at her driving the car with her tears in her eyes. "When this is all over, he will forgive you."

A bang on the side of the car got me and Bella's attention and made her gasp while I just cussed. "You're father's going to forgive you. Why don't you let me drive?" Edward said opening the door and scooting Bella over to the middle of the truck.

"He won't. You should've seen his face. I told him the same thing that my mom told him." She whispered crawling over to me for comfort. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"It was the only way he'd let you go. Just don't worry about him now. He's safe. The tracker's following us."

A loud bang on the roof and the bed on the truck made me and Bella turn around scared.

"It's just Emmett and Will. Alice is in the car behind us." Edward reassured. I nodded and held onto Bella tighter while she cried into my shoulder.

The car ride didn't last long, it would have been shorter if we weren't taking Bella's slow truck, but it would have to do. When we got to the house, Will opened my door and pulled me in for a quick hug and took my scent in. I hugged him back while I could before he pushed us both into the house. He growled and pushed me behind him when he saw that Laurent was in the house with us. I hugged his arm covering my body and watched the scene unfold.

"Wait! He came to warn us about James!" Carlisle said with arms up.

"This isn't my fight, and I've grown tired of his games, but he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like it in my 300 years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." After his warning, he left the house quietly and everyone started rushing around the house with their heads cut off. Will and Edward rushed us into the garage and started getting everything ready to go.

"I've had to fight our kind before; they're not easy to kill." Jasper said passing bags over to Carlisle and he started stuffing things into them.

"But not impossible." Will said to reassure me and Bella. I nodded quietly at him as I watched everyone move, getting more and more nervous as the time went on. Jasper passed by me and helped me out with my nerves.

"Thanks." I quietly said to him. He nodded and continued on what he was doing.

"We'll tear them apart and burn the pieces." Emmett said rather excitedly.

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle grimaced at the thought of having to kill someone. He was so compassionate.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie questioned from the counter she was sitting on. A new level of ear spiked in my stomach and I felt like I wanted to puke. If one of the Cullen's died because of me and Bella, I wouldn't know what to even do.

"I'm going to run Bella and Roni south. Can you lead the tracker away from here?" Edward piped in looking at me then Bella.

"No, Edward. James knows you'd never leave Bella. He'll follow you." Will said from beside me.

"I'll go with them. Jasper and I will drive them south. I'll keep them south, guys." She said looking at Will then Edward. Edward looked at her with a glare.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Yes." Alice said and pulled Bella into the car next to us.

"Rosalie and Esme, can you put on these clothes to get the tracker to follow you guys?" Edward said passing some of our stuff to them each. Esme nodded but Rosalie just put the clothes down, they were Bella's.

"What is she to me?" I looked over at her pleadingly and her glare softened just a little. Me and her went best friends, but we didn't hate each other.

"Rosalie, Bella is with Edward and Roni is with Will. They both are part of this family now." He picked up the clothes and placed them in her hands. "And we protect our family."

She sighed and ran upstairs to change into the clothing. Will turned me around and softened her glare a little when he saw how scared I was. I didn't want to lose him.

"If anything happens to you. I swear to god-" I didn't finish my sentence because I didn't even know what I would do if I lost Will. He was my life, and I loved him.

He shook his head. "Nothing will happen to me. Just keep yourself safe. This world wouldn't be right if you weren't here." He said grabbing my face with both of his hands. "I love you." He said leaning into me as I was him. It was the first time he ever said I love you to me and I just about wanted to cry.

"I love you too." I said leaning up into a small kiss. It started out needy and loving but soon grew to impatient and rough. He pulled away and kissed me once on my nose and twice on each cheek. I looked up at him and he pushed me into the car. Once the car door was shut, Jasper sped out of the garage and rolled up me and Bella's windows. I looked behind us to see that Edward and Will were looking at each other.

Please be safe.

* * *

OH BOY. I gave you guys a really long chapter! I hope you guys liked it.

Please Review! It makes me feel good about the chapters I put up and stuff. Love you guys munches!

review and eat cake!

Love,

Cheyenne!


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm not going to bore you guys too much with my talking so I'm going to just get right into the story. **

**Can you guys believe that Twilight is soon coming to an end? Let me know if you want me to continue into New Moon!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Bella, What are you doing?**

I guess I fell asleep during the drive. I honestly have no idea where I am. The scenery looks like we are somewhere dry and hot. Not my favorite place to be already. We passed a couple signs that said Phoenix, so we are in Arizona? We got here pretty fast considering we left just a day ago? Maybe.

I heard Bella talking to someone on the phone, I'm guessing mom's voice mail. That woman could never keep her phone charged. When Bella said bye she looked over at me.

"We are stopping at a hotel and staying there til it's safe to come home." Bella explained. I nodded at her and continued to look out the window at the places going by.

Soon, we stopped the car at a expensive looking hotel and we all got out. We didn't have much stuff so we all carried our stuff. Jasper and Alice went to check in while me and Bella stayed near the entrance. It didn't take long for them to check in, because 10 minutes later, we were walking to our door. We got inside the room and I didn't even give anything a look over, I just went into the room and laid down on the bed. It didn't take long for me to fall back asleep.

When I woke up again, I looked around the room to see that I was by myself. I climbed out of the bed and into the shower. I might as well take one, so I don't stink up the whole room. When I was finished I climbed into some sweats and a black fitted v-neck. I just slipped my hair up in a bun and walked out into the living room.

Bella was talking to someone on the phone again, but this time they were answering her. She looked over at me and smiled. I didn't bother smiling at her back, I was too tired to do so.

"Yeah, she just woke up." Bella said to the other person on the phone. I looked confused. "Yeah, here she is." She passed me the phone and mouthed, 'Will.'

I nodded and put the phone next to my ear. "Hello?"

"Roni?" I heard from the other line. I nodded and then thought how stupid I looked, considering he wouldn't be able to see me.

"Yeah."

"How are you, baby?" He asked. I just wanted to cry at this moment, I missed him so much.

"Okay." I choked out. "What about you? Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, baby. Don't cry."

"Damn it, Will." I laughed a little.

"What?"

"You know me too well."

"You're my girlfriend, I'm suppose to know you too well."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I guess so."

"Don't worry too much." He stopped to answer someone on the other line. "Listen. We lost James. But don't worry because me and Edward are on our way down there and we are going to take you guys away. I promise nothing will happen to you."

I sighed and gulped down the feeling that something bad was going to happen and just agreed with Will.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We hung up and I passed the phone back to Bella and she put it back into her pocket.

Alice gasped as her eyes went wide and I looked over at worried.

"What is it? What did you see?" Me and Bella shared a look of worry and then looked back at Jasper and Alice.

"The tracker, he just changed course."

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Jasper asked passing Alice and pencil and a paper. She started drawing fast on the once blank piece of paper.

"Mirrors. A room full of mirrors." I jumped up from the spot I was sitting in to get a better look at the piece of paper, as did Bella.

"Edward says the visions weren't always certain." Bella said looking down at the paper with confusion and awareness.

"She sees the course people are while they're on it. If they change their minds, the vision changes." Jasper explained not looking up from the paper.

"So the course that the tracker's on now is going to lead him to a ballet studio?"

"You've been here?" Jasper looked up from the paper as well as Alice and looked over at Bella.

She looked nervous answering. "I took lessons as a kid." She shrugged and pointed to the picture. "The school I went to had an arch just like that."

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper shared a look with Alice and then back at Bella.

"Yeah." Bella shrugged. Her phone rang and she excused herself before going into the room. I looked at Jasper and Alice talking quietly before following Bella.

"Yes." Bella whispered and put her finger up to her lips and made a motion to close the door. I did so carefully and looked at her confused.

She hung up the phone and started packing her stuff.

"Bella what are you doing?" I whispered, not knowing if I was still to be quiet or not.

"He has mom, Roni." She looked distraught as she fell around the room. I stopped her when she got closer to me and made her look me in the eyes. "He called me Roni. He has mom and if I don't go to him, he's going to kill her."

"Okay, Bella. Breath. Slowly." She did as I asked. "Where?"

"The studio."

"I'm going with you."

* * *

This was probably one of the most stupidest ideas Bella has had. We managed to sneak past two vampires, not one, two. Don't ask me how we able to do that, it's not as easy as it looks. We got into a taxi and took off to the studio. Thankfully I left a note for every one of the Cullens, because I think I'm going to die. And if by some chance me and Bella make it out of this alive, I just might kill her. I looked at the clock on my phone and realized that Will and Edward would be landing right about now. I'm sorry, Will.

We reached the studio and Bella rushed outside, I quickly paid the guy and followed her into the building. When I got inside I saw Bella running to the closet where she heard her name being called, as I looked around the place. This is easy, way too easy. Something bad's going to happen, I just know it. I followed quietly after Bella still looking around the room, but I didn't see anything except a shit ton of mirrors. I looked back at Bella to see her looking at a TV. I ran the rest of the way and looked confused. We both looked at each other in fear, she wasn't here.

We both turned slowly. He was standing still in the back of the room, his reflection in every mirror. We stared at him for the longest time before he came walking over to us.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother did have to be involved in all this?" He said smirking slightly. "I mean, you already brought your sister into it, isn't she enough?"

Damn it, I knew something bad was going to happen. Everything just seemed way too easy to begin with.

"Yes." Bella whispered slightly. I looked over at her and then back at James.

"You don't seem mad that I tricked you?"

"I'm not." Bella answered him right away. All this adrenalin must have gotten to her head because she's acting like a totally smart ass.

I'm just glad that mom was okay and that Charlie is at home. I feel bad that we had to lie our way to this point in time, but at least all who we care about are safe.

"How odd. You really mean it." His dark eyes assessed us with interest. His irises were nearly black, I couldn't tell if I were imagining it or not, but it looked like there was still some ruby red in the middle. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you two. It's amazing- some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

He was now standing a few feet in front of us, with his arms folded in front of his chest. He looked like he was just chilling with us, instead of wanting to kill and eat us.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your lovers will avenge you?" He asked pretty hopeful. He really is a sadistic creature.

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to." Bella said getting quieter. I looked over at her shocked, when did she talk to him?

"And what was his reply to that?" He laughed slightly.

"I don't know." I was fully confused now. "I left him a letter."

Now it all makes sense, me and her have the same mind then.

"How romantic, a last letter. Did you do the same noble action?" He looked over at me. I don't know how Bella could actually speak to him, it was nerve wrecking. I couldn't show that I feared him though, I had to be strong for both me and Bella.

"Yes. But I didn't tell him to stay away. I told him to beat your ass." I smirked. He looked shocked for a second and then he laughed.

Bella looked over at me shocked and then shook her head. I didn't really put to kick James ass in the note. I wanted him to believe it.

"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own?" He stepped back and touched a palm-sized video camera. A small red light started blinking, meaning that it was on and recording.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think they'll be able to resist hunting me after they watched this. And I wouldn't want them to miss anything. It was all for them, of course. You're simply humans, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and was running with the wrong crowd, I must add."

"We can't run with them, they're fast." I whispered. He laughed at me again.

"You are a funny one. Maybe I will keep you and make you my pet, hmm?" He said looking at me up and down. I just rolled my eyes. He stepped closer to us and I pulled Bella behind me. He looked surprised and then chuckled deeply. "So cute. You think you can save your baby sister?"

I didn't answer him. He came closer and grabbed a strand of my hair and pulled it up to his nose. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Vanilla and you," He looked at Bella. "floral."

He stepped back and began to circle, as if he were trying to get a better view. He slumped forward into a crouch and his fake smile disappeared.

Bella ran from behind me and tried to get to the exit door. I followed her lead but when the opposite direction, trying to confuse him. I knew that it wasn't going to work because he was much stronger and faster than both of us combined, but that didn't stop us from trying. I stopped when I heard Bella gasp and screech. Bella went flying across the room and he flew back over to me. I looked over at him and he smiled sweetly before he kicked me in the chest, much like he did to Bella, and I went flying the same direction.

"That's a very nice effect." He said, examining the mess of glass and splinters everywhere. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, no?"

I could see Bella try to crawl towards the other door and I got up again, going for the emergency exit this time. I heard a loud crunch and I wanted to look back badly, but looked at my target before I remembered that she was my sister. I turned back around and came face to face with the cold hearted beast. He grabbed my arm and bent my wrist backwards. I screamed out loud, unable to hold in the pain.

"Wouldn't you rather have Will, was it, try and find me?" He whispered into my ear and laughed. I just shook my head. "I think I will keep you around, you're stubborn." He said and grabbed onto my shoulders and brought his lips right next to my neck. It happened so quickly, I wasn't even sure what happened. One minute I felt his lips on my neck and the next I was on fire.

I could see him making his way over to Bella and I tried to crawl over to her, trying to forget about the pain in my body. I saw him pick up her arm and bite into it much like he did with me before a white blur came rushing into the room and throwing James to the other wall. My eyes were flashing closed, but I tried to fight and stay awake. I saw that it was Edward that was here. James came up behind Edward and he was looking at Bella and I tried to make a gasp to get him to notice. I was able to whimper and he looked up just in time for James to throw him into the mirror on the wall. I saw this as my chance to go over to Bella. I saw that she was laying on the floor trying not to scream. I crawled over to her and sat up behind her head and picked it up to put it in my lap. I saw a couple more flashes come into the room, but I didn't really pay attention to them. I tried to keep an eye on Bella, but my eyes were failing me. 10 more blinks of my eyes and I slowly leaned down to lay down next to Bella. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine and I felt her squeeze it. With one last squeeze, I was out.

* * *

**MUAHAHA.**

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	20. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS! OMFG, can I start with saying how much I love you guys! You're too great. I love reading your reviews! I hope this chapter satisfies your thirst for reading!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Angel  
**

**Will's POV**

One and half days is how long it took us to lose James. Not even two days. We can't be too upset, we have Alice on our side. She'll tell us what she knows. At least, that's what she told Carlisle. I have to believe she will, she's my sister. She knows how important this is, to not only me and Edward, but all of us.

I looked over at Edward when he was finishing up his conversation with Bella. I held out my hand for his phone and he told Bella to stay on the line and he told Bella to stay on the line before passing me the phone.

"Hey Bella." I said over the line. "It's Will, is Roni there?" I asked, even though I already knew she was, I just didn't know if she was actually awake or not.

"Um," Bella paused in her sentence. "yeah. She just woke up."

There was a long pause before the voice that haunts my thoughts came onto the line. "Hello?"

I smiled after hearing her tired voice. "Roni?" I asked even though I already knew it was her.

"Yeah." She sounded like she wanted to cry. God, I missed her so much.

"How are you, baby?" I asked gently, not wanting to make her cry.

"Okay." She choked out, on the verge of tears by the sound of her voice. "What about you? Are you guys okay?" My Roni; the worry wart.

"We're fine, baby." I paused to look at everyone in the car. "Don't cry."

"Damn it, Will." She laughed humorlessly through the phone. I'll take any kind of laugh at this moment.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know me too well."

I laughed a little. "You're my girlfriend, I'm suppose to know you too well."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I guess so." I could tell all the worry was going to her head and she was going to worry til we saw each other again.

"Don't worry too much." I said with a slight smile on my face, knowing that it was useless.

"Don't forget to tell her about James." Edward said breaking me out of my conversation.

"Okay." I nodded at him. I turned back to Roni on the phone. "Listen. We lost James. But don't worry because me and Edward are on our way own there and we are going to take you guys away. I promise nothing will happen to you." I promised as we got to the airport. I need to end the phone call so I can get to her faster.

"Alright."

"I love you." I said, meaning ever single word.

"I love you too."

We hung up and I gave the phone back to Edward and he quickly put it in his pocket. He's just as anxious to get to Bella, as I am to get to Roni.

We waited, not so patiently, for Carlisle to get back with our tickets. Luckily, we got here just in time and they actually still had tickets. When Carlisle rushed back with our tickets, we all rushed onto the plane as the last call for our plane sounded through the over-head speakers. I keep thinking something bad was going to happen.

Roni, stay out of trouble for a couple more hours.

* * *

This is one of those times where I wish I could actually sleep. If I could sleep, time would go by so much faster. I would be able to rest, instead of trying to pass the annoyingly long flight. I would be able to dream about Roni. Seeing in real life is amazing and will never be replaced, but times like right now, where I couldn't see her. It would be great to see her in a dream form.

I was disrupted from my thoughts when Edward's phone rang. Well, it vibrated considering it wasn't aloud to be on sound.

Edward looked at the caller ID better before answering. "Hello Alice."

"Edward?" Alice sound panicked on the phone, that immediately got out attention. We only had Emmett and Carlisle with us, while Rosalie and Esme stayed in Forks to make sure James and Victoria didn't escape us.

"They got away Edward! I don't know how they slipped through my visions or even got through me or Jasper. But they're not here!" I quickly look over at the phone and if I were human, my heart would have stopped again.

"What?" Edward said, in shock himself.

"They left letters. They've gone and met up with James, Edward."

"Sir, we are starting to land. Cellular devices need to be off." A young lady told us, I'm guessing she works on this plane by her very blue outfit and professional look to her.

Edward nodded to her and she walked away. We wouldn't be harmed if we kept it on, but we listened anyways.

"I have to go, Alice." We are landing now. Try and see where they are. We'll be there soon."

We all sighed. These girls are going to be the second death of us.

* * *

After we landed, we ran as fast as we could to the hotel. It took us less than 5 minutes and we rushed inside, having to go human speed. I spotted Alice before anyone else and ran over to her. She looked up and looked like she wanted to cry. She was holding letter in her hands. She handed me an unopened letter with my name written in Roni's bubbly handwriting.

_Will_

_My guess is Alice already informed you of the situation, but I'm writing you a letter anyways. It's more romantic.  
I don't have much time because I have to go. I know you told me to be safe. But you're always safer in numbers,  
right? I knew, poor excuse, and it's not the time for jokes. Just trying to get that scared and panicked look off your face.  
Yes, just like you know me too well, I know you too well. And because I know you too well, I know you and Edward will  
try and come find us. So if you do the address is 182 main street. It's actually not that far from the hotel, imagine that, huh?  
All you have to do is go left and then follow the road until you get to Center Street, take that street and then follow it  
until you get to Main Street. Easy right?  
_

_I hope that if you don't make it time to save me and Bella, you will find someone else to love you as much as I love  
you. And don't you go blaming this on Bella, either. I know you and you will think Bella had something to do with  
me not being there, but that's not the case, okay? I probably should explain why I'm not there with you,  
hugging and kissing you, thanking God that nothing happened to you, but I'm hoping that you will come and  
save me before I die, so I can just explain it to you when I'm in your arms, safe and sound._

_I want to say something just in case. I know we haven't really talked about this before, but if I make it out of this_  
_I want to spend entirety with you. I don't want to get all old and gross, while you are keeping your youth. I want to be with you_  
_every day of every year. I love you so much Will, it hurts me to not back out of this plan and just wait for you at the airport._  
_But I made a promise to myself, I will always protect Bella, no matter the situation, and this is one of those times._  
_I love you so much Will. I hope you can forgive me after all this is done and over with, no matter the out come._

_Love,_  
_Forever and Always,_  
_Veronica Ryder Swan_

"Damn it Roni!" I yelled and put the note into my pocket. "I know where they are! Let's go!" We all took off running in the direction that Roni said in the note. I swear if both of us make it out of this alive, I'll kill her myself.

The run to the dance studio was shorter than I thought. Roni was right when she said that it was pretty close to the hotel.

Edward, being the fastest, ran into the building before any of us were close. Right as I got into the building, all I could smell was blood. I looked around the room to see that most of the mirrors were broken. I saw that Edward was handling James and as much as I wish to pull James apart, Roni and Bella obviously needed help with the amount of blood in this place. I looked around the room and soon spotted Roni leaning over Bella as she was withering under her. I ran over just in time for Roni to fall on to the floor, holding Bella's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Roni!" I grabbed her other hand and squeezed it lightly. "You have to stay with me, Roni!" I let go of her hand to grab onto her face between both of my hands.

"Come on Roni, say something." I pleaded with her.

She mumbled slightly and scrunched up her face and I sighed, at least she wasn't in a coma. I looked back at Bella to see that she was moving her body all over the floor and screaming. I looked down at her body to see that her leg was broken and she was bleeding from the head, I looked down at Roni to see that she was too.

"Carlisle!" I yelled over my shoulder. I didn't know if it was serious or not. I looked back at Bella when she started screaming about a fire. I looked over at Emmett, Jasper and Alice to see them tearing apart James and throwing the pieces in the fire. Maybe that's what she was screaming about?

Carlisle ran over with Edward slowly following behind him, slowly even for a human. He never took his eyes off Bella.

"My hand! It burns!" Bella screamed. "Help me." She whimpered softly. I looked down at her hand to see that she was bitten.

"Carlisle, he bit Bella." I pointed to Bella's right wrist and he followed my eye sight.

He moved so that he was at Bella's head and called over Alice. Alice came over and held down Bella's body. When Bella felt someone else touch her, she started to growl. I looked over at Edward when he neared. He knelled right next to Bella's bitten wrist.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" Edward said softly, not looking away from Bella's face. Bella opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him, before going back to screaming and growling.

"You can let the venom spread." He said lifting Bella's head and places his hands under it to try and stop the bleeding like I was going to Roni.

"What's my other opinion?" He asked as Bella started to try and move. "Carlisle!"

"Suck the venom out before it spreads too much."

"You know I won't be able to stop." He pleads with Carlisle, looking up sadly.

"Then find the will to stop." He snapped lightly, I don't even know how that's possible.

Edward looked down at Bella and his glare softened.

"I'm going to make it go away Bella." He smoothed out her hair a little. "I'm going to make the pain go away."

He leaned his head down and bite into the same place James did and started to suck the venom out. Being about to smell Bella's blood, I could tell that her blood was becoming clean, and fast.

"Edward, stop the blood is clean." Carlisle said lightly. "Edward, stop you're hurting her." He pushed hard on Edward's shoulder and he pulled away with blood dripping down his chin and onto the floor. He gasped a couple times before he got control.

We all looked down at Bella and sighed, she went to sleep. We need to get her to a hospital. I looked down at Roni, both of them.

Edward picked up Bella the same time I picked up Roni and we all ran out of the building, while Emmett stayed back to light the building on fire, so there was no evidence.

We made it to just pass the hotel when Roni started flailing about in my arms. I looked down at her fast before she started screaming. I just about stopped breathing when she opened her eyes and never stopped screaming. Carlisle rushed over to me and looked her over before he paused, I looked down at what he was looking at to see a bite mark on her neck. I gasped and looked up at Carlisle.

"It's too late to suck the blood out." He whispered as she keep screaming.

I growled. "What am I suppose to do now?"

He looked up at me. "Wait."

* * *

**MUAHAHA. SORRY GUYS. I'M CRUEL. Next chapter will be back in Roni's POV. Hope you don't hate me too much, but I have a plan for New Moon :}  
**

**Review and don't kill me!**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 guys! I can't believe I've made it this far! Omfg, you guys are so awesome!**

**I want to quickly thank everyone that reviewed and favorites/follows my story! You guys are amazing!**

**Here's the chapter that everyone's been waiting for!**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Oh! And I have a request, if anyone wants to make this story a trailer on youtube, or even just a banner I will look at all of them, if anyone does that is, and pick out my favorites. You can just PM me the links, thanks a bunch. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Fire  
**

Fire. It's everywhere. From the tips of my toes to the top of my head, yes even.. down there. It's like I've been set on fire starting from my heart. It's not like you're sitting out in the sun and the sun is burning your skin and you can feel the tingles going up and down your bones. No, it's like burning your hand on your straightener or putting your hand on the stove when you just finished cooking, but it's continuous burning. It's like you're too dumb to take off your hand from the burner, but instead of it just being your hand, it's your whole body. Every single each of your body is burning, but someone just can't put it out.

Did I die? Is that what happened? Did I die and go to Hell? I always knew that lying and stealing would lead me to Hell. Jesus, it was only a doll! I was 5, I didn't know any better. I guess I should have put it back when my father said no in the first place.

You know, Hell is extremely quiet, I mean I heard moving around, but with all this burning, I would think I would hear screaming and yelling coming from other people down here. Maybe I'm the only one, did the Devil think I was special and just pick me or something. That's unfair. Thanks guy, where ever and whoever you are, I appreciate it.

Breaking out of my inner monologue, I started to hear footsteps come closer to my body. Maybe I'm not the only one in Hell. Maybe you have to burn so you are like really red or something to get into Hell, so then if you try to get into Heaven, they will put you back in Hell, because you're red.

"How's she doing?" I heard a slick voice say closer to my body, maybe it's the Devil, gracing me with his presence.

"She hasn't moved or screamed since we brought her in here. Maybe the morphine worked?" I heard another voice ask. These voices sounded really familiar, but I couldn't place where I've heard it before.

"I'm hoping so." The voice faded into the air when another burst of fire licked at my skin and insides.

God damn, they sure put their people through shit when entering Hell. I guess it's what I get for being such a bad ass. Another flick of fire- Okay, I'm a bad person. Happy? I admitted to being a bad person.

Damn, I'm talking to myself. I'm going crazy.

* * *

64 bottles of beer on the wall, 64 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 63 bottles of beer on the wall.

Who would ever put 99 bottles of beer on the wall! That's a waste of beer, my dad would be very mad at that person. People these days...

Now where was I? Oh yeah; 63 bottles of beer on the wall, 63 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 62 bottles of beer on the wall.

* * *

I couldn't even tell you how long it's been since this fire has started. For me, it's felt like a year, but it could have only been a hour. And it's not like I have anyway of telling. The fire hasn't let up, even a little, since the beginning. Now that I think about it, when was the beginning. How did I even get like this?

I heard more footsteps come in and out of this room but one person. They stayed with me through the whole thing, maybe they had to? I don't know, but I could hear them breathing. It was slow and even breaths, making me believe they were either asleep or extremely calm. Let's see how many breaths I can count before another set of footsteps comes into the room.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...

A knock at the door and two pair of footsteps come in. That didn't take long.

The first pair of footsteps were light and feathery, almost like a ballerina. The second set of footsteps were heavy but not enough were the guy was heavy, or very muscular, but enough were it sounds like they could work out. Oh, I also found out that I can hear better since I can't see anything but blackness. I guess it's true for blind people, being blind really does improve other senses.

"It's been two days Alice, when is she going to wake up?" Alice? I'm guessing she was the light and feathery footsteps, if not she is a very heavy set girl. Alice; where did I hear that name before?

"Soon, not today, but soon." Alice replied, at least I can only assume it was her that replied, considering the guy that hasn't left my side asked her the question.

"She has very interesting thoughts." Another voice said. His voice wasn't as smooth and silky as the guy next to me, but it was comforting.

"She always has." The guy next to me said grabbing my burning hand into his kind of cooling hand. I wish I knew who this guy was beside me, but I could only focus on the fire, which felt like it was getting hotter by the minute.

It was actually a struggle to not scream every time the fire licked at my skin. Whoever said that the morphine was working, it wasn't. All it really did was make me not move, and not scream. It did nothing what so ever to help with the fire in my bones.

"Bella is getting rowdy waiting for it to end. We had to tell Charlie that she was internally bleeding and that she was sent to Seattle with Carlisle to get better help. He believed it, but it's going to be really hard telling him that she died." The second male voice said. Bella and Charlie, why did those names spark a interest to me?

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the conversation, mostly because I wasn't sure if it had anything to do with me or not. That girl Alice said soon, right? I can do soon.

* * *

Soon, my ass cheeks. I've counted to 198,765 breaths and I can't do anymore. This was torture. I just wanted it to end, but alas, I have to wait til 'I'm done.' Maybe they were cooking me? No, then the other guy would be in the oven too, because he hasn't dropped my hand since he picked it up. Maybe they are cooking both of us, sorry that I dragged you in this mystery guy.

Anyways, where was I? I keep losing my place. Okay.

198,766... 198,767... 198,768...

* * *

I stopped counting the breaths when the fire started burning even more. How is that even possible? I wasn't even positive that it could get worse. My heart started racing along with the fire. Stupid heart, you're just spreading the fire more. Oh, how I wanted to move about and scream, but I can't because of the damn morphine. Stupid morphine.

"Guys, I think she's almost done." The male voice said next to me. I heard multiple footsteps coming down the hall and into the room. These were too many to count and I couldn't really concentrate when the fire was blaring.

Before I thought that my heart was going so fast that it was going to burst, it started going even faster. The fire in my toes started to disappear and spread more into my legs. It kept going up and up until it reached my heart. All the fire went into my heart and my heart just sped up even faster. If I'm not already dead, I'm going to die of a heart exploding. I don't think that's ever happened before, but it's going to happen to me. My heart kept going faster and faster, until it reached the last beat. Three, two, one..

My heart stopped all together and I stopped breathing all together.

I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.

"In a sense, you're dead. But not the kind of dead you're thinking of." I heard a voice come from my right and I snapped my eyes open and looked up.

Everything was much more clearer than I remember. I could see the wood splinters and the dew in the air. I looked all around the ceiling before I remembered that I wasn't alone in the room. I looked to my right to see that everyone was in a corner. Some were smiling at me, but also some were looking at me, expecting me to react badly. Why would I react badly? I could see four guys standing in front of 3 girls. They were all extremely beautiful.

I continued my eye search and found the mystery guy that was beside me the whole time I was burning. He didn't look like he was in pain, but then again, I'm not in anymore pain. It all stopped along with my heart. These people all looked extremely familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Roni?" The mystery guy spoke. Was he talking to me? Was I Roni? I don't really remember.

"She doesn't remember much." The same guy that told me that I wasn't dead said, looking at mystery guy.

What do I have to remember?

"Roni. It's Will. You remember me right?" Mystery guy said, well I guess his name was Will.

Will. Where did I know that name from?

And just like that, all the memories came flooding back to me. Playing in the sandbox with Bella when we were younger. My mom and Bella moving to California, away from me and my dad. My dad crying alone in his room for a whole month, after they left. Me climbing into his bed and crying with him, promising to always be there for him, no matter what. Me going to school for the first time and meeting Chance. We bonded over how cute Orlando Bloom was. At that time, I thought all guys thought like I did, so when I asked another guy Alex, he said I was gross and ran away. Chance coming out to me in middle school, even though I already knew that he was gay. Stevie coming to school. Us three going through a 'scene' phase. Me cutting my hair like a mushroom and crying for a whole week before I just threw on a hat and got over it. The Cullen's coming to Forks in Sophomore year. Me crushing on Will, but not telling anyone. Bella coming to Forks, me bumping into Will. Me getting into a fight in the cafe and getting pudding in my hair. Me and Will bonding. Me and Will confessing our feelings. Will telling me he was a vampire. Bella and Edward. The baseball game. Bella running away. Me going after her. James biting me and Bella. Me fainting. The fire. Oh, the fire.

I gasped and looked at everyone, they all looked the same, but better. I didn't think that was possible. I looked back at Will and lost my breath again. I didn't think it was possible for him to get anymore handsome, but it was. His golden blonde hair falling in a messy pile on top of his head, like he ran his hand through it too many times. His golden eyes shining with hope and love. His mouth slightly in a gaping motion, like he wanted to say something but didn't. His body facing and leaning towards me.

"Will?" I asked still laying down on the table that I was on. I quickly looked down at myself to see that I wasn't in the closes that I remembered I was in. They were probably all bloody and gross anyways. I looked over at Edward to see him nodding his head. Gross. I was in a tan over-sized sweater dress with leggings. My feet were bare, but I didn't really care about that.

"Roni?" Will asked holding out his hand to me. I quickly accepted his hand, but apparently I was a lot faster than I remembered because my hand that was once at my side was in his, not even a second later. I would question it, but I didn't really think about it too much before Will helped me out of my position.

I looked up at him and smiled brightly before putting my arms around his middle. He was no longer cold, but he was warm. The same temperature as I was. I pulled back a little to give him a questioning glance.

"You're a vampire, Veronica." I could tell that was Edward saying it, because no one else called me Veronica. I probably looked a whole lot more confused before I looked back at Will. His head was down and not looking at me. I raised my hand slightly and pulled his head to look at me. He looked at me with guilt.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to me. I shook my head and pulled him gently down so I could hug around his neck. He pulled me up so that I didn't have to step on my tippy-toes and I locked my legs around his middle. He stuck his face into my neck and hair and I did the same. "I wasn't able to save you in time. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head again. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm fine. I'm breathing...sorta." I heard a few chuckles coming from behind us, but I payed no attention to them.

Will sighed and set me on the floor and nodded sadly and me.

"You have amazing restraint for a newborn, Roni." Carlisle said looking pleased. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Does the ache to feed not bothering you?"

Once he asked, I felt a slightly burning in my throat, enough to get me aware, but not enough to make me go crazy. I shrugged my shoulders again and Carlisle smiled brightly.

"Excellent." He whispered to himself. "Did the morphine help?"

I thought about lying about the morphine to make him happy, but if he ever needed to change someone, I don't want them to go through so much pain.

"Eh." I shrugged. "It only really helped in the department where I couldn't scream or move, but I still felt the fire and the burn."

He nodded, in thought.

Alice was basically jumping in her spot. I smiled at her and she came bombarding over to me and gave me a great big hug. I gasped and she swung me around.

"Alice!" Esme scorned from her spot behind Carlisle, who was still in deep thought.

Alice dropped me on my feet and smiled sheepishly at her mother. She turned back to me and smiled. "You have to see what you look like!" She ran out of the room and I blinked confused.

"Why do I need to look at what I look like?" I asked turning to Will.

He smiled. "You'll see."

Alice came running back in with a full length mirror in her hands. She stopped at the door. "Close your eyes." She simply demanded. I rolled my eyes and complied. I heard movement and light footsteps before they all stopped. "Okay, open."

I shook my head, smiling and opened my eyes. My smile dropped when I saw the girl in the mirror. She had yellow blonde hair with light highlights and it was down to her chest. Her body was lean and slim. Her facial features were beautiful. Her pink lips in a open gap. Her small nose, straight on her face, and her cheek bones appear to be more dominate. I looked into this girls eyes to see them a bright reddish-pink color. I gasped and put my hand up to the mirror and the girl on the other side did the same.

"What do you think?" Alice smiled from behind the mirror. I looked at her before looking back at the mirror.

"This is me?" I asked pointing to the girl in the mirror. Will walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and the mirror Will did the same thing to the girl. He nodded and smiled at me through the mirror.

"Okay, guys. I think Roni needs to feed." Jasper finally said coming closer to Alice, as if making sure that I wouldn't suddenly snap and attack everyone.

I nodded and felt my neck when the burning got a little bit worse. "I agree."

Will smiled and took my hand from my neck and wrapped his warm one around mine. It still shocked me that we were the same temperature. I was so use to the coldness from all of them.

He pulled me over to the window and smiled at me before letting my hand go and jumping out the window. I turned to look at everyone. "What's wrong with the door?" I asked pointing to the door on the other side of the room. Everyone laughed.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Ryder!" Emmett boomed from his spot, closest to the window. I laughed and jumped out the window after Will, not even thinking about the drop.

I landed on the ground with a slight thud and smiled at Will. He grabbed my hand and we raced to the stream in the back of the house. Will winked at me before letting go of my hand and jumped across the stream. It was a good 15 feet jump. I watched in amazement, before trying and doing it for myself. But before I could try and jump my dress got caught on a branch. I looked down at the slight rip. I rolled my eyes, damn it Alice.

"Hold on Will!" I shouted across the stream and turned and ran to the house. I jumped in the same window that everyone was looking at us in and ran into Will's room.

I grabbed a sport's bra I left at the house before the baseball game and quickly put it on. I ran back into the room and gave Alice the dress and she shook her head, rolling her eyes. I laughed and jumped back out the house and ran to the river and jumped. I jumped at least 10 more feet than I was suppose to and laughed. I waited for Will to catch up. When he did, I smiled at him.

He smiled back, looking me up and down. He nodded his head in his approval. I laughed again.

"Let's hunt."

* * *

**HEY GUYS. I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY. I'm so glad that she's a vampire. It's going to be so fun to write the rest of the story.  
**

**Next chapter is the hunt and a little surprise. Dun, dun, dun!**

**Review and let me know what you think! I love reading them. **

**And don't forget that if you want to, make me a banner. I'll definitely put the links on my profile for other people to see your work. **

**Review and be happy!**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Okay guys. I'm so mad, because I had most of the story written and then I deleted it by accident. I had to write the whole thing over again. I can't even tell you how mad I still am. Hopefully this doesn't suck too much. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Hunting  
**

I don't know how long me and Will were running, but it took a good 15 minutes. We finally stopped in this little field. It wasn't any bigger than a regular yard, just without the house in the middle of it. I looked over at Will, expecting him to say something. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at me. He walked up to me slowly and got behind me. I was about to look at him when he cover my eyes softly.

"Hello." I laughed. I felt him chuckle behind me. Yes, he was that close.

"Hi." He said shortly. I giggled. "Okay, concentrate." He whispered into the open forest. I nodded and cleared my mind. It was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

"Tell me what you hear." He said into my ear. I felt his warm breath hit my ear and I had to hold back the shiver that threaten to take over my spine.

I did what he told me and listened to the earth around me. I heard the slight breeze dancing around the trees and grass. I could almost hear the way the grass glided across each other, as if they were in love and they wanted everyone to know. I could hear the slight heart beats of the squirrels when they played. Racing around the forest, playing tag, much like I use to do when I was younger. I could hear the thuds of heavy feet running across the ground, stealing the right to walk. And if I focused hard enough I could hear the deep breathing of the heavy feet, tired almost.

"I heard heavy steps." I quietly said to Will, knowing he would hear perfectly well.

"Good." He nodded, still covering my eyes with his large hands. "Now, what can you smell?"

I took a deep breath and smelt honey and cinnamon. Will. I giggled. "You."

He chuckled. "Besides myself."

I got serious and took another breath. After I got past all the dirt, the grass and the slight moisture in the air, I could smell the blood of an animal. I noticed that it was in the same direction that I heard the slight steps and the heavy breathing. I slightly turned my body in the direction and smiled.

"It's coming from the east," I turned around and Will dropped his hands from my face and put them gently on my shoulders. "Am I right?" I asked smiling, knowing I was right, anyways.

He nodded and smiled. He dropped his hands off my shoulders. "Go right ahead."

I hesitated for a fraction of a second before taking off towards the sweet smell of fresh blood. Running was a joy to do when you were free in the forest. On our way to the open field, I was scared I was going to bang into a tree, I wasn't afraid that I was going to get hurt, just that would be really embarrassing. But after a while of running, the silly thought left my mind and it was a joyous experience.

I came up onto the field of elk, they were all grazing around the small opening, not paying attention to their surroundings. I carefully watched from behind the large tree and waited until I saw an opening. When the bigger of the bucks turned around, I took that chance. I sprung up from my crouch and ran full speed to the warm blood. The buck turned at the last second before the weight of my body took us both down, when I landed onto of the unaware figure. I quickly bit into the neck and sucked. It was a weird sensation, sucking the blood out of the body. It was almost like when you suck the juice out of an orange slice. You don't expect much to come out of it, but you get a lot. The juices just flow down your throat, satisfying your thirst. When the buck was dry, I hopped back up and jumped on the next closer one. I could see one running the opposite way of me and I growled. I didn't want it to escape me, that was my blood.

Before it ran out of the field it looked back at me, into my eyes. Just then it dropped onto the dirt-filled ground and I smirked around the deers throat. I let go of the dry elk and raced to the one that dropped. I didn't have much time to register that it was dead, before I started on getting the blood out of her body.

"How did you do that?" A voice asked behind me, breaking me out of my blood thirsty vision. I snarled and turned around to see Will walking out of the trees. Once he heard my snarl, he put his hands up in front of him to show that he meant no harm.

I stood up out of my crouch that I didn't realize that I stepped into, and crossed my arms across my chest. "Do what?" I asked confused. I was just feeding like everyone told me to.

"The deer just fell, dead." He pointed to the now bleeding out deer at my feet and I followed his eye-sight. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I said looking back at him. "I didn't want my meal to leave and when she looked at me in the eyes, she just fell." I didn't really think about the fact that it was unnatural, I was just happy that it didn't get away from me.

Will looked like he was deep in thought. His eyebrows were pushed together, creating wrinkles in between. He almost pouted his bottom lip out when he was thinking. He was too cute.

"I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it. But it looks like you might have a power." He said smiling over at me.

"A power?" I asked. I never thought that I could actually have a power. I mean, I guess it's possible.

He nodded. "Yup. I think you had something to do with why the deer fell over." He waved his hand over to the deers body again and I nodded, I guess it made sense. "Ready to hunt some more?" He said with a challenging look in his eye. I laughed and nodded.

And then we took off, completely forgetting about my possible power.

* * *

After 6 more elk, I was finished and Will was still going after the last one. It didn't take him long to catch him and take him down. The way that Will hunted was so elegant and graceful. His lean body was tall enough to move fast and skinny enough to slip around things and catch them. He stood up and not even a drop of blood was on him, but when you look at me, you think I was just in a horror movie with how much blood I had on me. I didn't think I was ever so messy, since I was little and I was playing with mud pies with Bella and Jacob. I had blood all on my stomach and dried blood on my feet. I looked up all my arms to see my skin tone was seeping through bits of dried blood. I almost cringed when I looked at my hands. I really did look like I was in a horror movie and I just murdered a dozen people.

I laughed a little. "What's so funny?" Will asked smiling and coming over to me. I looked up at him and laughed. There was blood slipping out of the corner of his mouth.

When he reached me, I pulled his head down to me and kissed and licked the side of his mouth. "Yum." I said letting go and licking my lips.

He laughed and shook his head. He brought me closer and started kissing and licking my whole face, I could only imagine how much blood I had on my face. He pulled back and kissed my lips one more time and smiled down at me. "Yum." He winked and I giggled.

"Are you ready to head back?" He said nodding his head, in what I'm guessing, the direction of the house. I nodded my head and smiled brightly. I was definitely ready to shower and get out of these clothes.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me the direction of the house and we took off, faster than any race car. It was definitely my new favorite thing to do, besides kissing Will, because nothing can beat that.

It didn't take us long til we reach the little river that was behind the house. Will let go of my hand and jumped over the river, doing a front flip in mid-air. He landed with perfect posture and put his arms up over his head and then bowed at me.

I laughed. "Show off." I stopped before the river and thought about just running through the river to get the blood off, but we were at the house, it's not like I couldn't take a shower. I jumped over the river, much like I did earlier. I didn't do a flip in the air like Will did, because I wasn't a show off.

He smiled when I reached him and we walked up to the house, hand in hand. We jumped up the porch steps in the back and Will opened the door for me and let me go first. I smiled and walked in. I took a breath and stopped. Will, not expecting it, stopped and almost banged into me. I took another small breath and then held it. I could smell blood in the house, and it wasn't the blood on my body. I looked over at Will, holding my breath and he nodded at me. It was Bella.

"Carlisle!" He shouted into the living room, not taking his hands off my shoulders. If I wasn't so full, I would be fighting him to get to the blood, but I was full and I was aware that, that was my sister and I knew that I couldn't harm her. I didn't take anymore breaths.

Carlisle came running into the room, followed by Emmett and Jasper ready to protect Bella if needed. I wasn't positive that I was okay to breath, but as long as I didn't think about the smell and remembered that she was family, I would be okay.

"I didn't really expect you guys home til late." He said apologetically, looking at me and I nodded my acceptance. "Edward will bring Bella home."

"No!" I said, shocking everyone, including myself. "I want to see her." I said quieter this time.

Will looked at me, sadly. "Hun, I don't think that's a good idea." He said slowly, looking at Carlisle and then me.

"I want to see her." I said stubbornly. "She's my sister. And besides, I got you, and everyone else in the house to protect her if needed. If I don't breath, I think I will be okay. I mean, I have to become use to the smell sooner or later, and I rather get it over with." I looked at Carlisle when I was finishing up my rant. I was right, they knew I was, but it was all about safety for Bella at this moment.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward?" He turned to look into the living room. Edward came in and shook his head immediately.

"No. It's dangerous." He said, already knowing what we wanted.

"If it was so dangerous, why did you bring her here in the first place?" Will said pulling me into his chest, comfortingly.

I put my hands on his arms, that were across my chest, and breathed in his scent coming off his skin. It was comforting. Not breathing was awkward, I didn't need to breathe, but that didn't mean that it was comfortable not to. It was like something was missing. I could still smell a little bit of the blood in the air, but with Will's smell calming me and it being one of the only things I could smell, I was perfectly alright.

"Because I thought you guys were going to be back later on. Not now." Edward growled at Will and I growled right back at him. It wasn't his fault, I was full and I wanted to get the blood off, which was still on my skin right now.

Will tighten his hold on me. I wasn't sure if it was for comfort or to make sure that I wouldn't attack Edward. I wasn't going to do anything, yet. He just better keep his temper to himself. Now that I could actually do something about it, I won't hesitate about kicking his ass.

"Children." Carlisle said after the little growling fest me and Edward had. He sighed and then ran his hand down his face. "Do you think you can handle it?" He said turning to me after a couple of minutes.

Could I handle it? I mean, she's my family. I would never hurt my family, I promised them that, and I made a vow to always protect Bella. She's my baby sister, and lately she's been needing another person to protect her, and I can finally do that for her, until she turns herself, that is if she wants to. But even Alice said that she sees her as one of us. It's weird saying us now.

"She's not turning." Edward growled at me. I growled back at him.

"It's her choice, Edward." I snarled at him, pushing out of Will's hold, but keeping his hand in mine.

"It's my choice too, Veronica." He said right back at me.

"It's her life, not yours. It's her choice if she wants to change or not." I said quietly, making sure that Bella wouldn't hear.

Jasper looked nervous from his spot next to the kitchen door, leading into the living room. I calmed down and stepped back into Will's arms. He looked surprised that I did that, I just looked at him confused.

"You have amazing control for a new born." Jasper said looking at me in amazement. I looked around the room to see the other a little shocked too.

"What?" I asked confused again.

"You stopped bring angry at Edward and calmed right down. Not to mention, the blood doesn't seem to be bothering you anymore." He said, pointing out that I'm breathing again.

I completely forgot all about the blood. It bothered me, but I wasn't going to let it get to me. "Well, it's a pest, but I'm not going to let it bother me. That's my sister in there. I have to protect her. And you looked really nervous, and I thought it was because of the emotions that were going around the room. I didn't want to make you anymore uncomfortable than you probably are with Bella being in the room."

He nodded. "Hmm."

I turned back to Carlisle. "Can I see her now?" I asked, getting a little impatient. I wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Carlisle nodded his head, smiling. Edward growled and ran back into the living room. I smiled triumphantly and started to walk into the living room when Will grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked back at him confused and he smiled.

"I don't think you want to scare your sister with how you look." He pointed down at my body and I remembered the blood.

I smiled lightly and nodded. He pulled me, running, to the staircase and up to his room. I walked into the bathroom off his room and jumped into the shower. I quickly showered and jumped out. It was probably the fastest shower that I've ever had. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my body. I saw that clothes and Will were on the futon and I smiled.

I went closer and saw that it was a mini pencil skirt and a flowy pink top. Alice. She had the shoes ready and everything. I shook my head and smiled. I grabbed the clothes and flashed back into the bathroom to change. The outfit fit perfectly, not that I was really surprised. I walked back out, leaving my hair naturally wavy and no makeup. I didn't really think I needed it anymore.

I smiled at Will and he got up and grabbed my hand. "Ready?" He said rubbing my hand with his thumb.

I sighed and smiled up at him. "I am."

We both walked downstairs, slowly, and I took deep and even breaths, calming down my mental state. We reached the bottom of the stairs to see that everyone was smiling and waiting for us. Alice was, of course, next to Jasper, then Emmett and Rosalie, then Carlisle and Esme. Bella and Edward were behind everyone, Edward glaring at me and Bella smiling shyly behind him. I'm not going to hurt my sister.

Esme smiled brightly at me and came forward to hug me. "You look wonderful." She whispered into my ear and I tighten my hold on her a little bit, careful with my strength. I learned that I was stronger than the rest of them for a couple of month when I tried giving Will a big hug in the woods. I was shocked that I hurt him so easily. But I just need to learn my strength. Easy, right?

She backed up and grabbed hold of my other hand on my left that Will wasn't holding and squeezed. I smiled at her and squeeze gently back.

I looked back over at Bella and smiled. "Hi Bells." I said trying to get a better look at her with Edward's big head not in the way.

She smiled back. "Hey Ron. How you feeling?" She came to stand next to Edward, but he pushed her gently back.

I glared at Edward. "I'm not going to hurt her Edward." I said through clenched teeth. He growled back at me. "You're more likely to hurt her than I am at this moment."

He didn't like that statement. He ran forward and pushed me against the wall, holding onto my neck. I didn't do anything but glare at him.

"I wouldn't hurt her." He said getting into my face.

Will started to growl over where I just was and I put up a hand to stop him. He stopped coming forward and continued to glare at Edward.

"Let go of me Edward." I said with a glare. He growled but backed off of me, but didn't move out of the way. "What is your problem with me?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I don't have a problem with you." He growled, still death glaring me.

"Obviously you do." I stepped forward so we were chest to chest. "What is it? Think I'm not stable enough to look and talk to my own family? Think I can't handle this life? Hmm? What is it?"

"No, I don't think you can handle this all." He said quietly to my face. I laughed humorlessly and stepped back.

"That's too bad, Edward. Because I think I can." I leaned against the wall and he growled again. "You should stopped growling, you sound like you're trying to start Bella's truck."

"Hey, don't diss the truck!" I heard Bella yell from her spot. I smiled looking at her, turning away from Edward's body. He stepped into my line of view and I started to growl.

"You know what Edward. If you want to settle this, why don't we take this outside. I'll show you how capable I am in this life." I growled pushing his chest a little so he was stumble.

"Edward." Esme and Carlisle warned.

"No, I got this." He said turning to them. "Lead the way, princess."

"Isn't it ladies first, Edward?" I asked smirking in his direction before heading out the door. I heard Emmett's booming laugh echo through out the house.

We all stepped outside, with Bella behind Carlisle and Alice. Emmett was standing in the front of the crowd, cheering on, saying who ever win's he's going against. Rosalie was in the back, not really caring, but coming out to see what happens anyways. Will was next to Emmett, watching me. Jasper was next to Rosalie and Esme was next to Bella, holding her hand.

"I wish you guys wouldn't do this." Bella said over to us, but no one really payed attention but me.

"Don't worry Bella. I got this." I smirked and faced Edward. He was in a crouch growling at me, with anger in his eyes. I just stood up straight and smirked.

"On the count of 3." Emmett said over to us, clearly excited. "1...2...3!"

And Edward took off towards me.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm such a tease, but I'm saving the BATTLE for the next chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me too much! I was going to end it earlier than that, but I love you guys so much that I did more for you guys! **

**Thank you guys for reviewing and keep it up! They make me smile!**

**More reviews= faster chapters.**

**Love and please review,**

**Cheyenne**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! You guys are awesome with your reviews! **

**I absolutely love you guys!(:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: New Power  
**

_"On the count of 3." Emmett said over to us, clearly excited. "1...2...3!"_

_And Edward took off towards me._

I prepared myself for the hit that was about to happen. He came tumbling into my body with the speed he was going at, I flipped us over so that when we landed he would land under me. He looked surprised that I moved that fast and we both landed with a huge thud.

"Guys this is stupid! Roni, come on!" Bella shouted from the steps, but we both ignored her pleads.

I jumped up off of his body before he had time to react and make a move on me. I jumped into the air and back flipped over to the spot that he was just at. He got up quickly and tried to analyze me, I knew he was trying to read my thoughts, but I was just singing Soulja Boy in my head over and over again. He quickly got annoyed by that and came running at me again. This time I knew when he was going to jump and grab for me, so when he got to the spot that I thought he was going to jump, I jumped over his body and grabbed his shoulders and threw him into a tree 20 feet away.

He got up and growled at me. I just smirked and made a motion to say, 'Come and get it.'

He snarled and race towards me. I could tell he was fighting with anger now, and that was never good to do. It means that you're not fighting with a clear mind. I shook my head as he tried to crash into me again, but I just moved slightly over to the side. He growled and tried to grab my wrist. I moved quickly so that I was behind him and I grabbed his shoulder and threw him again. I knew that if I jumped onto his back and grabbed his neck, the fight would be over. But this was too fun.

He took the tree as a lead way and jumped off of it, breaking the tree down with the force of the kick. The tree came tumbling down on top of another tree and Esme gasped.

"You're cleaning that up, Edward!" She shouted over to us and I snickered at him. He glared at me.

He circled my body and I followed him with my eyes, watching his every move. I could tell when he was about ready to pounce, because his body tenses momentarily and then he attacks. Just like he was about to do now.

He moved towards me but I kicked his hand away when he tried to grab for me. He growled and tried again but I just moved backwards.

"Stop moving." He growled. I laughed.

"Isn't that what you're suppose to do when someone is coming after you?" I moved away from his hands again and he growled. While I was laughing he took the opportunity to throw me backwards. He raced forwards and pushed on my stomach.

"Uff." I landed with a heavy thud and I groaned, I didn't have time to react before Edward was in my face and growling. I wanted him to let go, but I was still getting my head on straight from the throw. I imagined him losing enough power so that I could throw him away.

The force that he was using on my neck became weak and I took that as my chance. I used my feet to kick him across the backyard and that's what happened. I sighed and ran over to him, picking him up and throwing him again but this time on the ground. He landed with a 'uff' and in front of everybody.

I didn't bother in chasing him anymore. I was done with this fight. I walked up to him and held out my hand.

"Truce?" I asked with my hand out. He sighed and nodded. He put his hand in mine and I helped him up. I smiled when he was standing up right and he smiled slightly back.

"Go Ryder!" Emmett shouted and came running over to me. He threw me onto his shoulders and started singing We Are The Champions by Queen. I laughed and hit his head.

"Put me down you big oaf." I said giggling. He put me down after he was finished singing and then I went back over to the rest of the Cullens. They were all smiling at me, except Edward. He was looking at me with curious eyes.

I looked confused at him and he shook his head.

"What?" I asked still confused.

They all looked at me and then Edward.

"Nothing. It's just that," He looked at me with curious eyes. "I think you might have a power."

I laughed. "Will said the same thing to me." I nodded my head at Will and he nodded, agreeing with me.

"Why do you say that Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking between us two.

"Because when I had her up against a tree," Esme glared at him and I laughed. "she basically willed me to lose power. I heard it in her thoughts."

They all looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I wanted him to lose enough power so I could kick him off of me. And it worked."

Carlisle looked excited and curious. "Hmm, well, we'll have to test it out more later. But for now why don't we all go inside and relax. No more fighting today, okay?"

We all laughed but agreed.

We all got inside and relaxed on the couches. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap and Alice on Jasper's. Esme was sitting down next to Bella and Edward. Carlisle was sitting on the arm of the chair, next to Esme. Me and Will stayed standing against the wall. I was standing in front of him and leaning into his chest. I was looking at everyone else, while Will was behind me with his arms around my waist. It was amazing how I didn't get uncomfortable like this.

"So, what are you going to tell Charlie?" Bella said breaking the silence that took over us. I blinked and looked over at her. I just noticed that I didn't know what I was going to tell Charlie.

"We're going to have to tell him that you didn't make it through the surgery." Edward said looking at me.

"No." I said shortly. "I can't do that to Charlie! We need to find something else to tell him."

They all looked around, sad.

"I'm out of school. He'll believe me if I say I'm going to college. I can just go to another state for a couple of months. Or just stay inside. I can't tell him that I died. It will kill him. I told him that I will always be there for him. I can't just do that to him."

"Okay, shhh. Roni, shh." Will whispered into my ear, soothingly. He started rubbing my hip bones to try and calm me down. I relaxed against his touch, but not enough where I wasn't still upset about this.

"It's not a bad idea. You can get use the feel of being a vampire, and get away from all the stress." Jasper spoke up this time.

I nodded along with him.

"So it's settled." Carlisle said. "You and Will will go to a different state for a while."

Bella looked over at me. "When will you be back?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged. "Don't worry. I'll call you every night." I winked at her and she smiled slightly. Still not exactly happy.

"When do you leave?" She asked again.

"Tomorrow." Will said.

We all agreed on tomorrow. I was excited to have some alone time with Will. We needed it.

* * *

**Hey guys! So college huh(; lol. Not really. She's just playing the role of college.  
**

**Review= more chapters! I always love your reviews!**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne**


End file.
